Ghostbusters Doom Patrol Adventures 1
by CJ Bacon
Summary: A collection of seven GBDP adventures complete and unabridged, including the alternate ending to Bohemian Rhapsody and a peek at the future. Written collectively by CJ Bacon, Robert Smith, Andrew Williams, Sarah Dryski, and Brian Roig.
1. Chapter 1: Black Dawn Part 1

Ghostbusters Doom Patrol: Black Dawn

Written by CJ London With plot assistance from Robert Smith, Brian Roig, and the rest of the Doom Patrol team.

Chapter 1: Friends, Allies, and Beginnings

CJ breathed in heavily as he stood in front of the Ghostbusters Firehouse HQ. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he'd end up here, even if he had a similar franchise in his home state of Florida.

It only seemed like yesterday when he received the "urgent telegram" from Western-Union. Opening it, he was somewhat thrilled to learn that it was from the man whom he had admired ever since he was a child, Professor Egon Spengler. That initial thrill soon bloomed into a puzzling mystery. In the letter, Professor Spengler was very clear in asking for CJ's help in a matter that concerned events in a scientific environment. He did not, however, explain what that environment was or the urgency of the matter at hand.

Even so, CJ was here, leaving the Floridian Department of Extranormal and Paranormal Activities in the hands of his friend Darby Nickless.

He didn't bring much with him, except the PKE meter that he had modified not too long ago to coalesce with water-type demons. He had been unsuccessful using it, but brought it with him just in case a situation called for it. He hoped that Professor Spengler would let him work with a proton pack if there was some small disturbance that needed handling.

"Are you Cedric London?" said a voice that interrupted his thoughts. There was a small, red-haired woman standing in the doorway of the Firehouse. She was wearing a pink sweater with a violet skirt, which seemed to clash with her green-framed glasses.

"Um, yeah", CJ said coming back down to earth. "I'm Cedric London. Is this the Ghostbusters HQ?"

"Yes it is", the woman said with a touch of Brooklyn in her accent. "My name is Janine Melnitz Spengler; we've been waiting for you."

Walking inside, CJ couldn't help but wonder who else was involved.

Mrs. Spengler led CJ to a recreation room. There, he noticed that several others were already seated inside.

The first person he noticed was a young woman with brown hair and thin framed glasses sitting next to one of the desks in the room. She seemed to be flipping through an old dusty book that reminded CJ of a purchase he had made to a while ago. He didn't recognize the name of the book, as the title was printed in a language foreign to him (he wished he'd paid more attention in his Greek class during his days as a high schooler).

The next was a young, rotund man that sort of reminded him of a cross between one of the original Ghostbusters, Dr. Raymond Stantz, and comedian Jack Black. He seemed to be lost in thought at the time, playing air drums with a set of headphones to what CJ could faintly hear was Evergrey or one of those hair metal bands of the 1980s.

The final member in their group was the first to notice Dr. London arrive; they both looked around the same age, but the gentleman was noticeably taller than the rest of the people in the group. There were shocks of red strands that peered from underneath his raven black hair, giving the impression that his hair was currently dyed.

"I'll get Egon", Janine said, exiting toward the basement. "He's downstairs with..." She stopped herself in mid-sentence, as if she were about to reveal something that she didn't mean to say. "Well, he's downstairs anyway. Why don't you take a seat, make yourself comfortable, and meet the others."

"OK", CJ said looking around the room at the other people. He took a seat between the dark haired gentleman and the woman reading the Greek book, which was right across from the other young man listening to his headphones. Few moments passed before anyone said anything. Then, the raven- haired gentleman was the first to break the silence:

"So I take it you've also been recruited by Professor Spengler, huh?" he asked, not looking up.

"Yeah", CJ said looking at the tall gentleman. "My name is Cedric. Dr. Cedric London, but you can call me CJ."

"Right. So where're you from?"

"Florida, small town in the boonies called Crawley. Ever heard of it?"

"Might've been there at one time or another", the raven-haired gentleman said, now finally looking up at CJ. Extending his hand, he said, "Name's Andrew Williams; born and raised in Texas. I'm a hunter."

"Really? What do you hunt?" CJ asked shaking Andrew's hand. Andrew grinned and reached inside his trench coat pocket. He pulled out a necklace, but instead of pearls or beads attached, the string was lined with teeth, extremely sharpened molars to be exact.

"Are you some kind of anthropologist?" CJ asked, his dark brown eyes widening and perplexed at the sight of the bizarre necklace.

"Mr. Williams appears to be a hunter of the undead", the young woman with the glasses, said while closing her book. "He is a vampire hunter."

CJ shifted a glance back at Andrew. "Wow", he said. "I saw that movie 'Blade' a while ago. I thought that vampire stuff was just fantasy, but several years ago I used to think the same thing about ghosts", CJ joked.

"It is", Andrew said pocketing his trophy. "I also freelance in the area of werewolf extermination."

"Cure or kill?" the young woman asked.

Grinning, Andrew said, "I'm not picky."

"Say", CJ said, "I haven't met you yet. What's your name?"

"Salina Duran", she said humbly. "I'm a student apprentice in the investigation of corporeal beings."

"Corporeal?" Andrew said raising an eyebrow. Salina sighed, as if haven been asked what that word meant by other people several times over.

"I look into the existence of beasts like the Yeti and the Loch Ness Monster."

"Oh, yeah. I'm familiar with you work. You were the one who took those photos of the legendary Batboy of New Mexico", Andrew sarcastically remarked.

"Hardly", Salina said, seeming annoyed. "I'm a professional. Those half- assed tabloids give the people in my profession a bad name. Digging into her purse, she pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Andrew.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That is a color photograph of Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster", she said, pointing to what looked like a brontosaurus swimming in water. "I took that last summer while on a trek in Scotland. Still think I'm full of it?" Impressed, Andrew shook his head as he handed the picture back to Salina.

At that moment, the basement door opened. Leading the way was Professor Egon Spengler, dressed in his trademark blue Ghostbusters uniform with the pink trimming. His hair was graying around the temples, making him seem very distinguished in his old age. Janine walked out behind him, following her walking vigorously with solemn purpose was a gallantly dressed military officer with his arms behind his back. He was obviously a high-ranking officer, as evidenced by his many medals and ribbons. His pudgy face shown a walrus-like mustache, both his mustache and hair silver gray.

"Thank you all for coming today", Egon said. The rotund young man took off his headphones to pay attention. "I suppose you all may have questions regarding why I have called you here. I promise your questions will be answered shortly." He pressed a button on the wall on the opposite end of the basement. The room suddenly dimmed, as a screen began descending from the ceiling towards the group. Egon went over to the middle of the room, where there was a projector, and proceeded to turn it on.

On the projector screen before them, the image of a village appeared. "The town you are seeing is Dalton, Nevada ", Egon droned on. He noted the look of puzzlement on the four people's faces. "It is situated in a plateau outside of Reno ..."

"Making it the perfect town because of its aridity", the military officer interrupted. Egon glanced a faint look showing no appreciation for that brief interruption.

"Forgive me; I forgot to mention one of our other guests here today. This is General Montgomery Connors, head of the United States government's Project: Excelsior."

"Thank you Professor Spengler", General Connors said ruggedly. "As Dr. Spengler was just explaining, Dalton's location was the key to the government's projects during the 1950's and 1960's. Funding was stopped for a time during the whole Vietnam War, but President Ford resumed our projects in 1976, up until the dawn of the Afghan war. Following that, we have been privately funded in our research by various sources."

"So in other words", Andrew said while running his fingers through his hair, ..."a nuke town."

"Somewhat", the General replied.

The screen's image changed, this time showing the town as it was now; the sight of which shocked the four young guests in horror. The neat houses and streets were now barren, almost destroyed.

"What happened", asked the rotund young man with the headphones.

"Very good question, sir ", the General said. "Three years ago, the Excelsior team discovered a new way to combat our enemies at war. We had been—how shall I put it—also funding various 'Ghost-Busters' of our own."

"WHAT!" exclaimed CJ.

"Simmer down, son. We had this theory, produced by a Dr. Trevor Ravenscroft that if we could siphon the powerful energies—known to you as 'ectoplasm'—into an experimental liquid, we could inject it into our deceased..."

"My God...", CJ groaned.

"A small price in defense of one's country", said the stone-faced General. "They are already dead. They would be the first flank we send out against our enemies in a time of war."

"But something went wrong, didn't it?" Salina asked assumingly. General Connors nodded solemnly, "Yes."

"Not too long ago, I received word from one of our team leaders in Dalton. He recalled that the 'Ecto-Serum' had a powerful flaw, that we had no way of controlling the reanimated dead. They had somehow developed instinctual thought of their own and began wrecking havoc across our military base. The last thing he said was they were quickly terminating the problem and the project. I gave the go-ahead."

"Two weeks later, I received more communication about Project: Excelsior, this one more frantic. Lieutenant Kyle McGraw, the leader on the project, revealed that somehow their research had hit some kind of supernatural pipeline, where the majority of the inhabitants of that region were now 'turning'."

"Into what?" Salina asked.

"The zombies had escaped from the compound and were running amok in Dalton, coupled with others transforming into various creatures of unknown origins. The most information we have collected recounts terror dogs, vampires, and even werewolves."

"Sounds fun. So what has that got to do with us? I hunt bloodsuckers; I don't know about the rest of you, but 'vamps' can be a nasty bunch" Andrew warned. The General opened his mouth, ready to answer, but Egon cut him off. Salina noticed Egon's blue eyes gleam and crack a meager smile when he saw how shocked the General was.

"The General has requested experts in the various fields of the paranormal to go down there, and, in the most basic form, eliminate the threat before it spreads out of Dalton." He nodded to Janine who pulled out a small clipboard. She began to read off of it.

"Mr. Cedric London, a leading expert in the field of ectoplasmic activity and physical research."

"Ms. Salina Duran, renowned crypto-zoologist whose investigations have led to science rethinking the existence of the Yeti and the Loch Ness Monster, and other unknown creatures that were once thought to be myths."

"Mr. Andrew Williams, world-class vampire and werewolf hunter/investigator and freelance bounty hunter of the paranormal. Also a skilled warrior in several forms of combat including judo, capoera martial arts, and Greco- Roman wrestling."

"And finally, Dr. Brian Roig." CJ, Salina, and Andrew all turned their heads and looked back at the rotund, long-haired young man who was grinning sheepishly as his name and list of accomplishments were called out. "Top in the field of Occult studies, magic, and various religions. He is also an associate of Dr. Trevor Ravenscroft."

"I'm not going to say that the mission will be easy", General Connors said solemnly. "We've already lost two teams that we sent out there; one of them was our own team of Ghostbusters..."

"But", Egon said interrupting, "I'll supply you with the necessary equipment you will need on your trip...including proton packs and a P.K.E meter. Also, you will be supplied with modified ghost traps because the trip to Dalton from New York City will have you traveling across state lines, the traps have been adjusted for extended long term containment of all ectoplasmic entities."

"We'll also give you transportation as far as Reno ", the General continued. "After that, there will be a team that will escort you as far as the border. From there, you'll have to go the rest of the distance on your own." Looking at the faces of the young people in the room, the General smiled assuringly and added:

"So what do you say? Do you accept your mission?"

CJ thought for a second. He'd never been on anything this important in his whole life, and, frankly, when would he get another chance like this again. Standing up, he said a hearty "You can count me in!" his voice annunciated with his Floridian accent. Salina was the next to join in.

Brian followed, repeating CJ's acceptance speech with more enthusiasm. Andrew held out for a few moments, with everyone looking at him.

"All right, all right", he said. But, what's in it for us? As much as I enjoy saving the world on a regular basis, I've still gotta pay the bills."

The General knew the question of monetary compensation would be asked. He looked straight at Andrew and replied, "For your services in assisting the United States Government and eradicating the threat of an undead terror upon the world, you will be graciously compensated with a fee of $100, 000.00 for each of you.

All eyes of the four young individuals widened.

Andrew took but a minute to think it over, "You've got yourself a deal!"

"Splendid", Egon said. "You will all leave on the first flight to Dalton tomorrow morning. I've already started the packing of your necessary tools."

"Just one question", Brian said.

"Yes?"

"How bad is it exactly over there?"

Egon pressed one last button on the projector, flipping to a scene where a blurred picture of a werewolf about to prey upon whatever poor guy holding the camera. In the background, there were corpses strewn about all over the place.

"Any other questions?" Egon asked. There was silence all over the room, except for General Connors, who was busy on his cellular phone in a remote corner of the room making phone calls.

The plane ride to Dalton was comfortable, making the trip pleasant enough. The whole journey, CJ had gotten to know his fellow teammates a little bit more. He learned that he, Andrew, and Brian all shared a common passion for comic books when they were children and even now still have a fondness for them though they had differing tastes in music. Salina was an interesting woman with a cool demeanor about her; yet she didn't talk much during the duration of the flight. She was busy studying her books, and transcripts, and a map of Dalton, Nevada.

They were hovering over Las Vegas. Brian pointed outside the window, entranced by the bright lights of the city and at that moment Andrew asked,

"So when we get there, how do you think we'll go about this?"

CJ turned around and shrugged. "I don't know. I we'll find out when we get there. We should be briefed more on the mission once we land."

"Right", Andrew said. "But I was just thinking. They didn't really give us enough information as to what exactly is turning these people into monsters. How would we know how to handle the situation if we don't know the source?"

"Well, General Connors did say that it was some kind of supernatural pipeline", Brian said. "So I'd guess that we'd need to cut the current off at its source."

"The pipeline you mean?"

"Exactly."

"Well", Salina said, staring out of her window, "we may have the chance to do that. We're landing in Reno International airport now."

There were no other airplanes in the airport; go figure, perhaps, as CJ very much doubted that the situation happening so close to Reno would scare off any tourists. As the team walked down the catwalk, soldiers were waiting for their arrival. The soldier's faces looked tired and their eyes were haggard. Walking off of the plane, they were dressed in dark generic flight suits.

"Welcome. Are you the Ghostbusters team that the General called about?" one of them asked. He held a black pistol in one of his hands.

"Yeah", Andrew replied. "Are you the soldiers that are going to escort us to Dalton?"

"Very funny smart-ass", the soldier said and turned around. He motioned to one of his comrades and they piled out of the standard issue truck and began unloading the Ghostbusters equipment. After it was all inside the truck, the new team followed the soldier to one of these trucks and began their mission.

"So, do you guys think you can take care of all the shit that's happening in Dalton?"

"Probably", CJ said. "That's why we were hired by Professor Spengler." He looked around at the weaponry scattered throughout the truck behind the officers and then looked backed at them. "Are those really necessary?"

The soldier looked down at his rifle and looked back at CJ. "Well, how else do you think we're supposed to combat those...those things out there? We've been up for three days straight patrolling the border so that whatever's happened inside Dalton stays in Dalton."

"Makes sense", Salina said aggress making her presence felt behind CJ as she walks out of the plane.

"Sure does", Andrew whispers to Brian. "Makes sense that maybe we are up against more than we thought."

Brian half smiles and replied in return, "You tell me, you're the vampire hunter."

Grinning, the soldier handed Andrew a grenade. "Mostly it's been werewolves, so if you come across any of those, toss that and you'll be okay."

The final trip was bumpy as the trucks traveled the back roads of the Nevada region. Until finally, they stopped at a nearby checkpoint base protected with a picket fence lined with barbed wire.

"Well, the buck stops here, people", the soldier hollered over the truck's engine, somewhat happy. The Ghostbusters climbed out of the truck and each grabbed a standard proton pack, PKE meter, and ghost-trap. The soldier went over to the fence, and, pulling out his key, unlocked it.

After taking off the lock, the soldier looked down at the ground took a spit, and straightened his sunglasses with his index finger. "Welcome to Hell", was all he said pointing towards the town.

Chapter 2: Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be

Dalton, Nevada (from a distance), looked like any other town in America. It reminded CJ of his hometown in Florida. That is perhaps what made it so unnerving for him: there were no people mulling about in the road, no cars zooming back and forth, despite there being streets. The town was quiet and ghostly.

And here stood four strangers; brought together to save what was left of this desolate town. Behind them, the Army trucks rushed off, probably to do more patrolling of the area and get as far away from the parameter as possible.

The four of them stood there for what seemed like forever, until it was Salina who said:

"Well guys, I guess we should get to work." CJ, Andrew, and Brian nodded in agreement and hitched up their packs. They slowly walked towards the town; Salina took out a P.K.E meter. As soon as it was activated, it was already going off the charts.

"There seems to be an exceedingly high amount of disturbance in the area", she said without looking up as they entered the town. The buildings towered over the four Ghostbusters like monsters about to pounce them.

In the distance, CJ heard someone moaning. Going towards the source of the sound, he came to a dark alley where there was a woman trapped underneath several boxes that had fallen on her.

He began to throw the boxes off of her, until she was loose enough for him to pull her out. She was taller than he was, with dark black hair and pale skin, probably a result of the madness that had gone on he thought. She was barefoot and wearing a white smock.

"Thank you, sir, for your kindness", she wheezed, grabbing CJ's shoulder.

"It was no problem ma'am", CJ said. "Just doing my job."

"Hey CJ, what'd you find?" Salina asked coming into the alley.

"A woman—she was caught underneath some boxes, but I..." CJ didn't finish the sentence. He noticed Salina pause and then give a strange look of horror. She quickly raised her neutrona wand. "Hey, why are you pointing that?"

She didn't answer, but instead fired a full stream of proton energy at CJ's direction. It missed his head by a few inches, instead hitting the woman behind him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Salina shouted. CJ jumped towards the left wall of the alley. To his horror, he saw the woman he had saved now had purple eyes and long fangs protruding and salivating from her mouth.

"You will pay for this ", she bellowed in monstrous feminine guttural voice as she flew, gliding fiercely towards Salina. Coming to his senses, CJ whipped out his neutrona wand and fired a proton stream at the demon. Screaming once again, the demon flew up in the air, circled, and made a dive-bomb attack in the path of both Ghostbusters. She didn't get far, as Brian and Andrew joined in the fight, and with Salina 's pack at full blast, had now snared the demon. Whipping out his ghost-trap, CJ threw it down and slid it underneath her. He pressed the pedal, and remembered something very important.

"Don't look into the trap!" he shouted to all as the ghost trap opened up. Turning his eyes away, CJ heard the demon yell one last time (" AHHHHHRGGGH! " it shouted), then heard nothing at all, except for the closing hatch the ghost trap as it crackles blue strands of electricity. Opening his eyes, all he saw now was a smoking trap that Brian fanned.

Brian held his nose, "I hate the smell of ectoplasm in the morning", he deadpanned. Getting back on his feet his on his side of the alley and rubbing the back of his neck, CJ said, "Now that wasn't so hard?"

"You're kidding me, right?", Andrew said incredulously while strapping his wand back to his proton pack. He looked towards Brian. "What was that thing anyway?"

"A succubus", he said pushing some of his hair out of his face. "A female demon that has vampire-like characteristics. They usually don't come out until after nightfall."

"Maybe that's because this whole frick'n town is darkness incarnate", Salina said. She looked around for a second, making sure that there wasn't any other demon mulling about. "I think it would be a good idea if we split up." CJ and Brian looked at her with furrowed eyes with serious doubts toward that notion.

"Are you sure about that?" Andrew asked. "I mean, all that's out here...its not likely that we'll be able to beat them on their own...let alone survive."

"Well, we can probably do better if we looked separately for whatever's changing these people and then meet back here."

CJ sighed and agreed, "All right. Let's just keep a sharp eye."

"Yeah", Brian said. "Turn on your radios, so that if one of us gets in trouble, we could call the other."

With that, the Ghostbusters, having turned their small-waist, two-way radios on, went in their opposite directions. CJ was the last to leave the alley, thinking about that Three Dog Night song. Taking a quick minute to pray, he slung the ghost trap over his shoulder and headed towards the downtown area of Dalton.

"Geez, I wonder what's in there?" Brian said. His PKE readings were going through the roof as he came upon what appeared to be an auto garage in the middle of town. The paint was chipping off the sidings of the building and some of the windows were cracked or broken off completely. The only thought that Brian had was that this place looked like a hotbed for zombies or vampires, or a hideout for Saddam Hussein. Charging his positron collider, he walked towards the door and tapped slowly. It creaked open, revealing a dark office.

Inside, there was an overturned desk, mounds of paper thrown about all over the floor, and a small telephone without its charger.

"Helloooooo?" he said, peering inside. He walked further in, stopped and looked around. He heard some paper rustle on the floor beneath him. Suddenly, a hand grabs him by the collar with impressive quickness and brute strength. It clinches its fingers in the back of Brian's neck until the rotund Ghostbuster winced. Brian was now in a headlock, looking into the muzzle of pistol.

It was a bald-headed, light-skin black man larger than he was, wearing mechanic's overalls greased over, though one of the sleeves was torn off. The look on the man's face was a combination of intense fear and anger with his teeth clenched under his rugged mustache and goatee.

"WHO...the living hell...are you!" the man asked, tightening his grip around Brian's neck. "Are you a zombie?"

"No", Brian said plainly.

The man spoke more sternly, "You'll have to speak up a little louder because I'm partially deaf. And I advise you to not make any sudden moves as there's a magnum .45 handgun kissing the side of your head.

"You look like a vampire? You have the hair for one of those bloodsuckers!"

"Of course not. And I'm not a werewolf, incubus, or any other bogeyman you can think of!" The man bent back the trigger lock of the pistol.

"Then who are you?"

"If you would just kindly ease your grip some", Brian said calmly, though his anger beginning to rise, "I can tell you." The man furrowed his eyebrows, squinted, but hesitantly complied and released his grip from Brian

"All right. Talk ."

"My name is Brian Roig; I'm here because the Unites States government asked me and my associates to come here. I'm a Ghostbuster." He pointed to his shoulder patch, showing the familiar NO-GHOST logo used by the company.

"Ghostbusters?" The man grinned and chuckled at his own arrogance. "I probably should have noticed the proton pack you are wearing." Brian soothed his neck with the cup of his hand and shook his head in disbelief. He gained his composure but couldn't help himself as he smiled along with muscular man with the gun still in his hand.

"Okay, now that we have established my identity, how about yours?" The man tucked his pistol in a pocket of his overalls, turning on the safety switch of the gun so that it wouldn't misfire. Brian waited for a few moments for it to go off, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry", the man said. "I knew what I was doing. It's not my first time using a firearm"

"No shit! Not much good one gun would do against the living- walking dead, a vampire or a werewolf", Brian said.

"Yeah, you're right", replied the mechanic. "Well, playa', my name is Robert Lawrence Statler. I used to be one of Dalton 's top engineers, making some of the cars and weapons that the army would use for their wars. Well, at least I was until hell on Earth showed up in our little neck of the woods." Statler looked out of a nearby window staring out at what used to be his town. "Now, I'm just one of the lucky bastards who haven't been turned yet and are till alive."

"Do you know what happened here?"

Robert nodded. "Pretty much. It all happened in one day, really. A couple of locals from Reno decided to take some pictures of the town, and came across two soldiers fully dressed. When they came up on these soldiers, the poor sons of guns bit off more than they could chew when they found out they were talking to a couple of stiffs. It was a funny sight to see", Statler then changes his expression to remorse," until they ended up dead themselves. The government raised hell when their undead army couldn't control them any longer."

"How they were controlling them in the first place?" Robert shrugged.

"...I don't know. They way I see it, they must've used something like this." Reaching towards his right ear, he pulled out his small hearing aid.

"See, if they were to somehow install one of these inside the neural impulses in their brains, they would be able to tell them what to do."

"Sounds weird how they suddenly 'lost control of them'", Brian said as Robert put his device back inside his ear.

"Huh?" Asked Robert, who missed what Brian said when his hearing aid was out of his ear.

Brian repeated, "Oh, I said sounds weird how they suddenly 'lost control of them." Hey, you hear pretty well for a deaf guy.

"Thanks. I'm really hard of hearing, but have a profound loss of hearing in both ears. I'm fully deaf in my left ear, but still have a substantial amount of hearing ability I my right ear...the one with my hearing aid. I rely on reading people's lips and communicate through speech and sign language." Rob said.

"Cool", Brian replied.

Rob walked away from the window and put out a gesture to shake Brian's hand. "Bye the way, just call me Rob; all my friend's do. Oh, and sorry about the headlock. No offense, man."

Brian smirked and shook Rob's hand, "None taken."

Behind him, Brian heard the familiar slow shuffling of feet against the ground. He turned around and his fears were readily confirmed.

There were ten zombies outside making their way towards him and Rob, moaning deathlessly and moving aimlessly towards the pair. Brian's hand quickly dropped to his waist as he pulled his communicator to his mouth.

"Andrew, CJ, Salina, somebody! I got a situation. Dead men walking...LITERALLY!" he shouted. All he got was static on all three ends.

"Well, Mr. Ghostbuster, what's the plan?" Rob said as he began backing towards his desk. Brian stood there, his neutrona wand in his hands.

"Actually", Brian said somewhat calmly with a bit of a grin in his voice. "I do. You wanna see what a proton pack can do?" Rob looks down at the gun, raises his eyebrows, looks at Brian, and then the zombies.

Aiming the wand at the group of the undead coming at him, Brian fired a stream of proton at full blast, piercing a hole through the wall and ripping apart the living dead like a hot poker knife through toilet paper. His hair flowed in the wind created by the forced inertia of the activated neautrona stream and his face illuminated by the light of its beam.

...And then as bad luck would have it, the pack shut down, turning off the stream of proton energy in its tracks.

"Dude", Rob said. "It looks like your proton thing doesn't work."

"Huh?" Brian said, now flicking the switch of his pack. Rob was right: the proton beams had done little to slow down crowd of zombies increasing coming at them. Instead, it had appeared as though they'd walked through the beams.

"Okay, note to self: 'Proton streams have absolutely no effect on the reanimated dead as of the moment.' Side note: ' The Ring ? No longer scary."

"So what's your next plan?" Rob asked. "They've got the only exit blocked off completely and this window isn't big enough to get either of us out."

But Brian didn't hear him. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, he raised his hands in a manner that reminded Rob of the symbol most Metal-Heads do at Guns n' Roses concerts.

Brian muttered to himself, closing out the surrounding noises. He opens his eyes and they begin to glow with bright inner light. Seemingly, out of nowhere, a strong wind begins to form. "Saggath en deali agidah...morturi al dagobah! " Rob watched as a blue flame suddenly shot out of Brian's hands, aimed directly at the zombies, the force of which threw Brian back causing him to hit the overturned desk.

"Holy shit!", Rob said as he helped Brian up.

"Thanks. I forgot to mention that I'm also an occultist."

"I could've figured that part out."

The two of them looked into the smoke, trying to make sure that the menace had been eliminated. Both Brian's and Rob's eyes widened as the first few zombies hunkered out of the debris left by Brian's attack.

"Dammit!" Brian cursed. Getting to his feet, he got into his familiar state of mind when Rob said:

"This time, see if you can hold them off for a bit." Brian looked at Rob, a bit surprised. Then he grinned.

"Why, you got something in mind?" he asked. Now it was Rob's turn to grin.

"Yeah, if you can call it that." Brian nodded in agreement as Rob removed his hearing aid once again. Whatever idea would work as the two best defenses that he had had failed him. And he wasn't about to end up being digested by someone who was no longer alive.

Holding up his hands and putting them into his signature gesture, he began to put himself into the right state of mind for the spell to work.

"Anon de lux azareth do... Mich en dreal alt! " This time, a misty cloud emitted from the Ghostbuster's hands. The zombies walked right into it, causing them to stop. Some pounded at it, causing severe mental strain for Brian.

"Don't...know how long I can hold this up Rob!" he shouted. He could feel the sweat pouring down his nose. "Whatever you're about to do, do it quick!"

Rob didn't hear him. He took out a small pocket screwdriver and, flipping open his hearing aid, found the various gears and wires. He took them out slowly and faced Brian's proton pack. Brian tried not to let himself be distracted by the sudden jostling behind him. If he were to let this energy field down, it would be a fatal mistake.

Patting Brian on the back, Rob said triumphantly:

"Alright, you can let go now." Brian looked at him strangely for a moment (but only a moment: he wasn't sure he wanted to let the shield down yet), sighed, and dropped his guard. The zombies walked onwards.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Brian muttered.

"Just use your proton pack", Rob replied smiling. Brian looked down at his neutrona wand. Shaking his head, he pointed it at the zombies and pressed the trigger.

For a moment, it seemed as though everything around him and Rob began to fall apart; Brian, even though he was holding the wand, felt like he was in an earthquake. He noticed that the familiar stream did not come out of the wand, which he thought was strange, until he noticed the zombies. They were being blown apart, some of their various limbs splattering all over Rob's office.

Brian quickly shut his wand off and looked around him for a few seconds, surveying the carnage his modified proton gun had done with awe and shock. He looked back at Rob.

"What did I just do?" he asked.

Grinning, Rob said:

"I only replaced some of the circuitry in my hearing aid with that in your proton gun, thus your gun giving off amplified sound waves a few decibels louder than the speed of sound."

"What does that mean?"

"Instant sonic boom."

Brian nodded in agreement. It had done the job perfectly, and had kept him alive. Then, a thought passed through his mind. If his equipment had conked out on him with the zombies, he wondered if the others' packs, if they were facing zombies, werewolves, or even vampires, had done the same on them.

"I gotta get to the other Ghostbusters", Brian said sheathing his proton gun. He turned towards Rob. "Wanna come along?"

"Hell yeah", Rob said with a smirk on his face. But before he followed Brian out, he went over towards his desk. He ruffled around inside of it for a little bit before he pulled out another aid, replacing the old one in his ear.

"I hope your friends are all right", he said joining Brian. "It's hell out there."

"Yeah, but leave it to the Ghostbusters to have any situation under control...even when it involves a 100ft marshmallow man" Rob grinned at the joke. Brian looked down at his boots at one of the zombies' heads. He kicked it over and a strange symbol caught his attention. He bent down to get a closer look.

"Hey Rob, you said that the government here was using remote controls to control them, right?"

"Yeah", Rob said coming towards him. "Why? What'd you find?" Brian held up the decapitated zombie's head and pushed back some of the hair that remained on the scalp to reveal the forehead.

"This symbol here, it's the Symbol of the Wu."

"Wu who?"

"The Wu. It's Latin for 'Immortal Dead'." Brian looked towards a severed arm and found a similar symbol there. He looked over at Rob.

"Something tells me the government knew more about their project than they told us about."

CJ wished he was back at home, now, reading the newest issue of 'Green Lantern', or even watching some Saturday cartoons. But instead, he was halfway across the United States living out his dream of being a hero---and about five seconds away from being killed by an eight and a half foot werewolf.

After he had split off from the other Ghostbusters, CJ walked around for a little bit, before stopping at the front of a store. He was still somewhat unnerved by the whole succubus incident earlier, and was a bit cautious when he followed the PKE readings.

He stopped at the glass and peered inside. In the middle of the floor there was a man with his face buried into the ground, his hands furthering covering him. CJ tapped on the glass, hoping that he could be of some assistance. Then the man looked at him, and CJ's heart very nearly skipped several beats.

The man's eyes had taken on the color of blood red as he stared at CJ; his was disheveled and he was beginning to foam at the mouth. "GET OUT!" he shouted at CJ. Backing away, CJ watched the man's transformation as his bone structure reconfigured itself and more hair began to sprout from his pink skin. The man was also growing larger in size, evidenced by his growing out of the clothes he was wearing.

Within a few seconds, CJ saw the store's glass shatter as he felt the ground shake underneath him. He was now staring into the angry—and perhaps hungry—eyes of a fully grown werewolf.

The werewolf didn't waste any time in attacking CJ: with its left paw, it took a mighty swipe at him. CJ backed away in the nick of time, the claws taking away his beloved Green Lantern patch and tearing a piece of his uniform off of him. His communicator had also flown off of his waist and was promptly crushed by the massive feet of the wolf.

CJ didn't waste any time either; unsheathing his proton gun, he waited until he could he see the red pigments of the wolf's eyes. Pressing the trigger, CJ said, "Eat protons fangface!" The streams knocked the werewolf about ten feet away from CJ, landing in a group of garbage cans. CJ let the satisfaction of his victory sweep over him for a moment, as he went over to the spot where his Green Lantern patch was and picked it up. He felt good that he had actually done something heroic like his comics favorites Superman or Captain Marvel or even Flash would have done in their exploits. But the memory of his victory lasted only that moment as he heard familiar grumblings and growling emanating from the trashcans. The next second, the werewolf stood up on its hind legs, its teeth bared and glistening in the sunlight.

CJ's eyes widened. He had expected the positive effects of the streams to have at least some kind of effect on the werewolf, but then he remembered: Werewolves are never technically dead. All his proton pack had done was burn some of its fur and singe its snout.

The werewolf hopped over the trashcans and, with amazing speed, ran towards CJ and landed a punch to his midsection, causing CJ to fly backwards. He was stunned for a few seconds and began to cough up blood when he realized the werewolf's shadow was over him. He felt the foul-smell of its breath on him as he stared into its eyes. He kind of felt sorry for it, as he knew that it wasn't turned into a monster by choice.

He didn't allow that thought to linger for too long, as the werewolf flashed its teeth one more time and attempted to sink them into CJ. Rolling away, CJ scrambled to his feet as he tried to get another shot at it. It had a smaller effect than the last stream. Looking above the monster's head, CJ noticed a large sign hanging from the store. Realizing that this might be his only option left, CJ fired a stream over the monster's head at the sign, causing it to fall on the wolf. This bought CJ only a few seconds, as the wolf tore through the sign and was once again advancing towards CJ.

The very next second he would remember as the grossest moment of his life. Standing there, frozen in fear, the wolf walked effortlessly towards him, its teeth bared. Then, all of a sudden, CJ felt himself knocked backwards by an incredible force as the wolf seemingly exploded, most of its insides landing on CJ.

"You all right man?" Brian asked, sheathing his proton gun as he walked over towards CJ covered in werewolf entrails. His hair matted down from the bloody residue, CJ took off his glasses and wiped them with a clean part of his uniform and put them back on.

"I think I will be", he said taking out a small vial from his pocket. He held it under the slime dripping from his body. CJ thought for a minute, "Slime on a werewolf? Interesting." "Who's your buddy there?"

"Rob Statler", Rob said extending his hand, helping CJ up and stifling a laugh. "You must be one of the other Ghostbusters that Brian here was telling me about."

"Yeah", CJ said. "Name's Cedric London, but you can call me CJ."

"Fair enough."

"So", CJ said turning towards Brian. "What was that thing you killed Fangzilla with?"

"It'd take too long to explain", Brian replied smirking towards Rob. "But we did find some new developments in why Dalton 's gone all to hell." And Brian proceeded to reveal his theory based on the Wu symbol he had found on the zombies and the failure of the packs against these creatures.

"Wu who?", CJ asked. Brian shook his head, "Dude, let's not start that again."

"Huh?", CJ asked. "Anyway, I was wondering why my pack wasn't doing the job."

"Yeah, that's why we have to find out quick what all happened here before we end up as a side attraction for this Double Creature Feature. Any idea where Andrew or Salina went?"

"I think I saw Andrew heading towards the direction of the clock tower if that map was right", CJ said. "I have no clue where Salina went to." At that moment, Brian's radio crackled at his hip.

"Hey, is anyone out there? " It was Salina 's voice.

"Yeah, this is Brian here with CJ."

"Good. I'm glad you guys are alright. You wouldn't believe all that's out here! "

Brian grinned. "Try us; we've both had a hell of an afternoon."

"Hold on a sec ." In the background, Brian and the others heard the snarling of a beast, then the whizzing of proton streams followed finally by unearthly screams. "Sorry about that. Had to take care of a small vampire problem ."

"Your pack is working properly?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't it? "

"Various reasons. Where are you?"

"The middle of 8 th and Main , outside of a K-Mart ..."

"That's not too far from here", Rob said.

"Okay" Brian said. "We'll be right there. Have you seen Andrew by any chance?"

"He shut off his communicator ", Salina said. "As far as I know, he was out at the town's clock tower, muttering something about having a large PKE reading."

"Alright, stay where you are. We'll be there, just make sure you keep your communicator online."

"Will do ."

Over by the clock tower at the center of Dalton , Andrew sliced off the arm of one of his enemies using his trusty sword. The vampire screamed in pain as Andrew finished the duty by cutting its head off in one mighty swipe.

This is too easy, he thought to himself. You'd have thought that my reputation would have preceded me. Instead, I get to teach them who I am. Well, blokes, class is in session!

Grinning, he shoved the hilt of his sword at the jaw of another creature of the undead before hitting it with his bare fist. All around him were the remains of the vampires that had, moments earlier, attempted to jump him. His blood splattered face was reminiscent of a certain Marvel super hero, Wolverine, in one of his berserker rages as his dark hair fell over his eyes.

Watching as the last of the bloodsuckers fell, Andrew said aloud:

IS THAT IT? NO BODY WANTS TO PLAY WITH ME!" Sheathing his sword beneath his cloak, he picked up his proton pack from the ground. He was almost sorry that he hadn't gotten the chance to use it, but instinct had taught him not to waste any time in situations of life and death. It had been dead weight as he pulled his trusty blade out.

"The battle is far from over young one ", a voice hissed behind Andrew. Turning around slowly, Andrew saw another vampire standing no more than a few feet away from him. It was larger than the others and was also bald. It took out a lighter and lit the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth.

"What makes you so different from your buddies?" Andrew asked, his hand slowly going towards his sword again.

"Simple...I know your reputation, Mr. Williams, as the slayer of my brethren; I know that you pride yourself upon your redoubtable skills—that is why you no longer have your communicator. But most important of all, Mr. Williams is that you don't know something about me. "

"Which is?" Andrew didn't have time to finish his sentence as the vampire came at him with incredible speed, landing a haymaker that Andrew didn't see coming.

"My friends, that you so gleefully slew—they were merely 'turned' from the effects of the Master; I am a full-blood vampire and will gladly kill you, even if the Master wasn't offering me the ability to walk in the daylight. "

"Your 'Master' is full of sh", Andrew said, stepping to one side as the bald vampire attacked again, hoping to crush Andrew's skull. Taking out a bow, Andrew slammed it across the vampire's back, bringing it to the ground. "You would have done to wait until I found you, instead of getting killed right here."

"Tough talk for a mortal facing his own demise ", the vampire said gripping Andrew's bow and crumbling it into pieces. Grabbing Andrew by his collar, the vampire hurled him through the door. Andrew landed hard on the floor, but quickly came to his senses. Over in the hole he had made, he smelled the foulness of the vampire's cigarette.

"Funny, I would have preferred killing you at your prime, not at your half- way point ", it said walking over towards him. Andrew could hear how close his enemy was with each resounding footstep. His mind raced quickly: the vampire would obviously be watching his every move, ensuring that Andrew would go for his blade. That would make Andrew's demise much quicker.

"Any last words before I send you to Hell?"

"Yeah", Andrew said rising to his feet, but staying in a crouched position. "Two things actually: One, I'm already in Hell. And two..." With quickness that rivaled the vampire's earlier attack, Andrew whipped out his proton gun and fired at the vampire's head.

"Rise and shine."

The vampire fell out of the tower onto the ground, his eyes having been burned away by the UV ray of Andrew's streams. He was now blind.

Andrew went over to him and bent down. He now had the creature where he wanted it, but knew he couldn't kill it just yet.

"So here's the deal", Andrew said. "I'm going to let you live if you just answer my questions. Fair enough?"

"I'd rather have a stake driven through my heart than let such information pass my lips !" Andrew sighed.

"Alright, you can have it your way", he said calmly and drew from his belt a four inch long wooden stake. Grabbing the vampire's jacket collar, Andrew drove the much-asked for stake at the vampire's lateral side.

"You must have gone through some more excruciating pain", Andrew said, noticing the vampire wasn't screaming or yelling. He had winced once, but that was because Andrew, being the professional he was, had positioned the stake two inches away from the creature's heart. "Now, you're going to tell me all that I want to know."

The vampire grunted and breathed in heavily. "Alright, you win. "

Andrew smiled. "Good. Now, who caused all of this?"

"The one you seek is a mortal, much like yourself. He promised those that would help him gifts and prizes beyond their wildest dream. The zombies you fight were only the beginning, reanimated using the mystic powers of the Clan of Wu. "

"What's the deal with everyone in this town turning into scumbags like you?" Here, the vampire himself repaid Andrew's question with a smile.

"Part of the gift that the Master promised some of us. He wanted to make the world a better place than it was .That is why we were brought in, to make sure that we spread the Master's gifts. "

"By turning everyone into monsters?"

"Certainly. With every soul that is turned, the Master augments his power for changing the world into a utopian paradise. He enlisted all of us to help him. His power originally couldn't spread its influence completely. "

Andrew raised an eyebrow. He knew that this vampire was obviously insane.

"I can sense in your heart that the urge to kill me has left you completely ", the vampire said, a sense of mockery in his voice. Pushing Andrew to one side, the vampire slid the stake the final two inches in, which went right through its heart. It shuddered oncebefore collapsing on the ground. The next second, its body began to turn into dust.

"Hey Andrew, you all right?" Andrew looked to his side and saw Brian, CJ, Salina , and a new person he didn't yet know running towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Andrew said. "I managed to get some info on what's been turning the citizenry into monsters."

"No kidding", CJ said looking at the remains of the vampires around him. "Looks like you had a field day with these guys."

"Nah, I really got the gist of it from this asshole over here." Andrew pointed towards the remains of the vampire he had just interrogated. "Turns out that it reaches higher than we ever imagined."

"Tell us about it", Brian said.

"Although I would like to ask you a question", Andrew said looking at Brian. "What is this so called 'Clan of Wu'?"

Salina asked, "Wu who?"

Brian, "Aw come on, you guys!" CJ and Rob stifle their laughter. Rob smiles to himself and mutters, "Damn, man."

"It was a cult that existed back in the Dark Ages", Brian replied. "They were mostly black magicians who used their powers to combat their enemies using the 'Immortal Dead' or 'Wu' as they called them."

"Kind of like how the United States Army was trying to combat theirs", CJ said dryly.

"Right, but here's the weird part of it: the Clan of the Wu could only resurrect the dead by means of the Holy Heilige Lance."

"The what Lance?" Salina asked.

"The Holy Heilige Lance, more commonly referred to as the Spear of Longinus and the Spear of Destiny."

"What's that?"

"It's the spear that was used by a Roman lance man named Longinus to pierce the side of Jesus Christ at the Crucifixion", Rob said, speaking for the first time. Noticing Andrew's look of surprise, Rob said:

"Sorry, name's Robert Statler. I used to work in this town...or what's left of it."

"Well, mines Andrew but we haven't time for intros; we'll trade cookie recipes later. What all do you know about the 'Spear of Destiny'?"

"Only that, when Longinus pierced Jesus' side, he was splashed by the mixture of both blood and water in the eyes, restoring the lance man's failing eyesight. They say he was one of the early converters to Christianity."

"Whatever happened to the Spear?" Salina asked.

"The Spear became imbued with mystical powers", Brian said. "Equal to the level that Christ had. Over the centuries, many would come to possess it: Constantine, Napoleon, Charlemagne, Frederick II, and even Julius Caesar all had the Holy Lance when they rose to power. It is said that whoever held the Holy Lance in their hands could hold the destiny of the world for good...or evil."

"I remember hearing a story that Hitler was entranced by it when he was a young man" Brian continued. "They say that when he invaded Poland in 1939, he took the Spear with him."

"So you're saying that the evilest man the world has ever known had this spear in his possession?" Andrew said. Brian nodded.

"You know how all of those nations fell at the Nazi war machine? How else would Germany have beaten Britain as badly as they did, or even nearly defeating us early in the war? Besides, another legend states that the leader's downfall would occur when he let the spear slip from him. And didn't Hitler take a cyanide pill in a bunker in 1945?"

"Good point, but why would the army be interested in taking over the world?' CJ asked.

Brian shrugged. "I don't think that it was their intention in the beginning. Now it's gone way beyond that. More importantly, how we even got the Spear in the first place is my question. After the war, it was supposed to go back into the hands of the Hapsburgs in Poland.

"I might be able to answer that", Rob said. "I remember helping some soldiers move crates into the Army facility, when I was doing some maintenance of the systems there. One of these was oblong shaped and didn't have a marker on it. They just told me not to damage it in any way."

"So the government's been lying to us this whole time", Salina said. "To think they would have learned their lesson with Nixon."

"Not necessarily a lie", Brian said. "I just think that what General Connors told us what he was basing his information on. He may not have known about the full extent of the Spear of Destiny's influence upon Dalton. The ectoplasm he was telling us about might have fed the fires of the Spear, giving it its main power.

"So what's our next move you think?" Andrew asked. It was a question directed at everyone. After a few moments, CJ was the one who spoke up.

"We go to that facility, we find out whatever's in there causing this, and we stop it", he said simply and crisply. "Rob, we might need you, seeing as you have more knowledge of the area than we do." From his hip belt he handed Rob a proton pistol. "You think you can use that?"

Rob looked at the small pistol, examining every detail of it. "Yeah, it shouldn't be any different than what I have right here.", Rob pulls out his magnum .45, shows it to the team, and places it back in his pocket.

Rob looks directly at CJ and says, "I ain't 'fraid of no man, and I ain't 'fraid of no ghost."

Salina replies and smiles, "OK, Mr. No-Ghost."

"Good. How far do you think we are from the main facility?", CJ asks.

"Not a long ways from where we are", Rob replied. "We have to cut across the woods to save time though. And I can't say that we won't be encountering other bogeymen out there."

"That's fine with me", Andrew said pulling out his sword. "I need a good laugh after today."

Chapter 3: The Grateful Dead

Rob had been right in his assumption that the Ghostbusters would be meeting some zombies and vampires in the woods of Dalton. They had not gone any more than a few feet inside the dark forests when it was Andrew who alerted the team to the familiar moaning of the undead.

CJ and Salina quickly discovered the flaw in the proton packs against zombies, but made the most of it the best they could; Andrew (a mad glint in his eye and a smile on his lips) went right to work, cutting off various limps and appendages left and right (a flying hand from one zombie conked CJ in the face).

Andrew apologizes to CJ, "Sorry, 'bub."

Rob used CJ's proton pistol, but realized how limited the power was inside this mobile unit. Relying on his fists, he took the zombies into a real ballroom brawl. Brian was relying on his new modified proton pack and was blasting the zombies into kingdom come.

"How far are we from the facility?" CJ asked, whacking one member of the undead upside its head with the butt of his neutrona wand.

"Just a little further!" Rob said knocking the head off another. "If we can somehow get a path between us and the zombies we might make it!"

"Hey, I think I have a plan", Andrew said shoving his sword through his enemy. Taking the time to rifle through his pockets, he pulled out a small, green, egg-shaped object.

"You're going to use a grenade?" Salina asked raising her eyebrow. "What about us getting a distance so we won't get blown to smithereens?"

"If you've got a better idea, I'd like to hear it." Salina said nothing else. "Great then", Andrew said and, before pulling the key, yelled:

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Then he threw it. The four Ghostbusters and Rob ran as quickly as they could towards cover, thrown forward somewhat from the impact and force of the grenade. Hailing from the sky was dust, dirt, debris, and pieces from the zombies.

"The army compound is only a couple of walks from here", Rob said adjusting his hearing aid.

"Good", CJ said. "I, for one, am all funned out for today."

"Are you sure this is an army compound or a castle?" Salina asked Rob as they came upon the facility. The majority of the compound was fortified by a concrete gate that surrounded it. Even from where they were standing, the Ghostbusters could see the points of Gothic style towers rising into the sky.

"Marvelous bit of architecture", CJ said. "It must have taken years to build something like this."

"Actually, some this wasn't even here", Rob said scratching his head. "In fact, none of it was here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this compound looked like a natural compound, not some kind of wannabe castle."

"Interesting", Andrew replied. "But how do we get in?"

"Well, if this is the same complex, then there should be some kind of security card clearance somewhere here. Hold on, this will only take a minute." Rob began patting down the walls, trying to get a feel for the clearance operator.

"This'll be quicker", Salina said. Pointing her pack at the front of the gates, a burst of protons blew open a large hole in there.

"Haven't we had enough explosions for one day?" Andrew said jokingly slapping her on the back.

"My God!" Brian said when the entered. The interior of the complex was dimly lit, except for a row of fire lamps placed accordingly along the walls. He went towards the right wall and began to admire it.

"The runic scriptures haven't been used in ages", he said.

"What do they mean?" CJ asked.

"It's a dead language actually. The Wu. I haven't brushed up on that in my studies, but I believe that this letter here could signify the Spear of Destiny." Brian pointed to a shape that looked like "Y" upside down. "Whatever's going on here, this letter means that the Spear is being used for dark, demonic purposes."

"Which also means that we have to end this", Salina said. No sooner had the words escaped her lips, she grabbed her head and began to scream. Dropping to the ground, she began to convulse.

Before any of the Ghostbusters had a chance to help her, they too were struck with her mysterious affliction. Andrew tried to fight it, keeping himself steady by the hilt of his sword but he too dropped to the ground.

CJ could feel his brain literally beginning to explode, but before he lost consciousness, he thought he heard someone laughing in his head.

"Psst, CJ! You awake?" Rob asked.

CJ groaned and tried to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't. His glasses were gone, making his vision somewhat blurry. He discovered that his hands were bound and he was hanging by them, held close to what was supposed to be the ceiling of the Dalton military complex. All around him, he saw nothing but darkness; his sight was helped by the candles placed around the ceiling. Down below, he could just make out the shape of a circle. In front of it was a bright light, a vortex he thought.

"I'll tell you when my head stops ringing", he said to Rob. Despite his blurred vision, CJ could see that the others were bound in much the same way he was. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah," Andrew said shaking his head.

"Me too", Salina replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright", Brian said. "You know, I was just thinking that maybe it was the effects of the Spear that transformed the compound into this cave-like setting."

"You pick that up while on the can?" Salina asked.

"No, I just had enough time between waking up and looking around to notice everything", Brian replied. "It seems as though our jailor has modeled the complex upon the Dark Age motif."

"Well that's splendid", Salina said. "But more importantly, does anyone have an idea as to how we can get out of here?"

"I think I might be able to get to my sword", Andrew said. "Whoever put us up here didn't think to take off our packs and weapons."

"You're not the only one to think that was weird", Rob deadpanned.

"Didn't think so. But if I can get to my sword and get us loose, will you guys be able to fight? I notice that there are several guards down there and I can't promise that they're human."

"No offense Andrew", Rob said, "but I ain't even gonna dignify that one."

Andrew grinned. "Good enough", he said and began swinging around to get his sheath off his sword.

"You would do well to stop your futile plans. I know that it won't work."

"Okay, CJ, I know about your big vocabulary, but don't try to discourage me."

"I didn't say that", CJ said innocently. The others agreed as well.

"Then who did?" Andrew asked. He had stopped swinging.

The voice sighed. "And I thought you would be smart." The echo of a snap resounded all around the cave/complex and the Ghostbusters were slowly lowered to the ground. Upon reaching it, their bonds quickly disappeared. Their guards were, as Andrew said, not human at all; they were beasts, one of whom resembled a werewolf standing completely upright. The other was shorter than his comrade, but lurched menacingly around the team so close that they had to hold their breaths to keep from gagging, his body odor emitting a putrid smell.

"Can I slay them now master?" the shorter of the two guards asked. He pointed a spear at CJ's midsection.

"No", was the reply from the mysterious voice. "First, they must learn."

"What do we have to learn?" Salina said. "That whoever's captured us is more of a damned coward for not showing himself."

"You are wrong about that Ms. Duran", the voice said, prompting a shocked expression from Salina. "It won't do much good to seem surprised; I know every detail about you all. Every mistake you have ever made, every time you have felt angry or depressed. Funny, between the five of you, you're more insane yourselves than what you're thoughts are of me."

Seemingly appearing in front of the team was a slender man dressed in similar military colors as the General back in New York. He wore very few medals and ribbons, but his nametag read THORSEN. He obviously had experience on his side, as he had an odd bald pattern that formed sideburns down his cheeks, reminding CJ of Wolverine. But the menace in the man's eyes coupled with the thin smile on his lips made him more dangerous than that X-Man.

"Allow me a moment to introduce myself", he said walking towards the team, his hands behind his back. His accent was a hybrid of British and Scottish. Taking a moment to bow, he said, "I am Adrik Thorsen, one of the lead men on the Excelsior project, otherwise known as Project D.E.S.T.I.N.Y."

"So you stole the Destiny Spear!" Brian said. Thorsen laughed.

"Hardly. It took some strings to pull in order for the army to approve of such a project, lad. Hell, even my 'good' friend General Connors didn't want anything to do with such ghoulish properties. But the idea to lessen American casualties... appealed somewhat to him and the Secretary of War. All I had to do was promise to keep it quiet. The American public has to be on a 'need-to-know' basis, they told me."

"But why? And how did you get the Spear in the first place?"

"Questions, questions, and more questions!" Thorsen said laughing. He turned around from them to face his swirling vortex.

"April, 1945: I suppose most of you wouldn't have paid enough attention in History to know that as the Allies were closing in on Berlin, Hitler committed suicide."

"Of course", CJ said.

"The Spear he had entrusted to a Baron sympathetic to the Nazi cause. After it was know that the Fuehrer was dead, this Baron tried to use the magical properties of the Spear to give the Nazis one last rally. Funny, his own manservant, a Japanese fellow, slew him and stole the Spear, his purpose to help the Japanese army in Asia. He didn't get far before he was cornered by a unit of American GI's led by a Sergeant Barry Cole, who took down the servant before he could use the powers of the spear."

"But, I thought that the Spear was in the Hapsburg house in Poland", Brian said. "The way I read it, we found the Spear in one of Hitler's warehouses and returned it to the Hapsburgs."

"Please, would the United States at that time entrust an artifact that had nearly spelled defeat for the world in the hands of some third-world country? I think not. The Spear that was given to the House of Hapsburgs was a clever fake from a later century. We kept the original Spear of Longinus. Sergeant Cole came back to the U.S. with it in a crate in October of 1945, just shortly after the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The scientists who studied it then were fools; they had no idea of the power and magnitude such an artifact could possibly have. They were not schooled in the Age of Dark lore; they had no knowledge of the Clan of Wu. They were idiots."

Knowing full well what was going to be said next...

"WU WHO?" asked all four Ghostbusters and Rob. Thorsen, obviously miffed at the joke, continued.

"The Spear was soon placed as another file to be forgotten in history


	2. Chapter 2: Till The Clouds Roll By

Ghostbusters Doom Patrol: Till the Clouds Roll By

**Part 1: Black Dog**

"H.U.D. is now up and running", Brian said into his wireless headset. Studying his neutrona wand held in his hands, he positioned it in front of a large evergreen in the middle of Philadelphia's forest. Before firing, he said:

"Are you sure this is where the ranger reported the disturbance?" About two miles from where Brian stood, Rob was at the edge of the woods leaning against an old, beat-up stretch hearse.

"Yeah", he replied. "He said something about one of these trees being possessed; messing with most of the hikers out here."

"Of course", Brian said. "I think I might have found it." Standing in front of the evergreen, Brian fired a positively charged ion trail at the tree. He waited for a moment for a reaction of any kind, especially if it caught on fire. Suddenly, the ground underneath the tree began to lurch and quake at Brian's feet.

"Rob, I think I found it." The evergreen's roots began to uproot themselves as the tree's branches took on a life of their own, and began taking swipes at Brian. "Yep, this is the tree." Tucking and rolling down a hill, Brian landed on his back and found himself staring at the tree upside down. Aiming his neutrona wand again, he fired almost on instinct. 

"Hey, man...you all right? Need any help?" Rob asked concerned, beginning to unsheathe his wand.

"Not yet", was the reply. Getting to his feet, Brian stopped the streams and watched as the tree swayed back and forth before it stiffened. His eyes widening, Brian shouted "TIMBER!" and immediately jumped out of the way. Over on his end, Rob heard the crash and was already sprinting towards Brian's location.

As the debris began to settle, Brian stood up to see what the real source of the disturbance was: staring back at him was a red-colored demon with yellow eyes. There was hate in its eyes.

"Filthy mortal, must you ruin my fun?" it shouted. Its eyes glowing an eerie yellow, flames shot from its hands and at Brian.

"Whoa! Fire in the hole!" Brian said sidestepping the attack. Concentrating, his own eyes began to take on a bluish coloring as muttered an incantation to himself, "Zararthos dol signa wosi tectrop em!"

His whole body was soon surrounded by a blue shield as the demon summoned another flame attack. Surprised, it said:

"Another member of the Order of Ra? Impossible!"

"My whole career's been nothing short of impossible", Brian said, "but I'm learning to live with it." Repeating his spell beams of hue shot from the shield and at the demon, who circled around over Brian's head. Timing it just right as the demon made a dive towards him, Brian switched his pack to its sonic-boom mechanism. Even if it does not blow it to pieces, Brian smirked, he knew it was about to get one heck of a headache!

The demon tried to protect its ears against the attack, coming down lower and lower until it was about three feet about Brian's head. Quickly, Brian switched back to his proton stream and ensnared the demon in his beam.

"Can I be of assistance?" Rob asked smirking as he walked up towards Brian. He was tossing a sphere shaped object up and down in his hand.

"Yeah, you can throw the damn trap already!" Brian said. Grinning, Rob tossed the sphere underneath the demon. Immediately, four metal legs shot from the sides of the sphere and firmly placed themselves in the ground. There was a tiny latch with the familiar NO-GHOST logo on the top that opened, encircling the demon in its light. Turning their heads away from the beams, Rob and Brian heard the ghost screech in protest. Then there was the fissuring of the trap as it closed and they saw the familiar static surround it.

"Well, I'd say that the new equipment tests positive", Rob said patting his neutrona wand as he went over to pick up the small sphere.

"Interesting that you based this new design on a Poke-ball", said Brian stifling a laugh as Rob attached the sphere to his belt.

Confused, Rob furrowed hid eyebrows, "Poke-what?"

"Yo, CJ! We got another delivery here!" Rob shouted as he and Brian walked through the doors of the incomplete headquarters of the newly formed Ghostbusters Doom Patrol. It was a slightly tall, ascending structure located underneath the Benjamin Franklin Bridge, a road turning off the bridge led to it. Outside, there were numerous crews from Con-Edison drilling and fixing the pipes that lined it.

"Dude, I don't think he's here", Brian said pointing to CJ's empty desk. There was a half-eaten hamburger on a plate from Wendy's still sitting in front of the chair; next to it were various invoices, bills, and comic books of varying titles.

"Well, if he's not gonna come back", Rob said reaching for the hamburger, "then it'd be a shame for this burger to go to waste." 

"You touch that burger and you'll die."

Startled, Rob and Brian backed away from the desk as CJ climbed from underneath it, shaking the dust from his hair.

"One question", Brian said. "Why? Why are you hiding underneath your desk?"

"Because of the task you guys gave me", CJ said nearly groaning as he slumped into his chair. It heaved once, but held its ground.

"While Andrew and Salina are off directing the construction crews outside, I've been saddled with the task of auditioning for our 'brand-new secretarial position'."

"What's so bad about that?" Brian asked as his eyes widened.

"Are you joking?" CJ exclaimed. "Some of the nutcases that have come through here are scary! Here, take a look at this one chick." He handed Brian a vanilla folder with a picture of a woman, about twenty-four, inside with her credentials.

Flipping through it, Brian said, "What? I don't see anything so bad about...Sheira Saunders." Rob veered his head over the folder to see for himself, rolled his eyes at CJ, and had to laugh.

"What can be so wrong about someone who studied for four years at Harvard, got a B.A. degree in Communications, and came with such high recommendations?"

"You didn't meet her. That's the problem." CJ sighed. "She walked in and the first thing she asked was 'OOOHHHHH! GHOSTBUSTERS! I LOVE THOSE GUYS! You get to mess around with those lighty-things and zap ghosts and stuff like that! And all of them are all so huggable and cute!'"

Upon hearing that, Brian and Rob held back briefly with stifled laughter, then stood right and then gained their composure again.

"So I tell her, 'There's a lot more to Ghostbusters than just being cute. There's a lot of hard work and science that goes into it.' But she cuts me off and says: 'Oh that, well I do have my degrees and all so I could hack it pretty well.' Then I say that the position that's open is only as secretary and she looks at me like I've called her a derogatory name or something and she starts to cry and say: 'BUT I WANTED TO BE A GHOSTBUSTER!' I tell her I'm sorry, but she storms out." 

"Any others?" Brian asked wiping away a tear from his eyes, while thumbing through the folder.

"Yeah", CJ said pushing aside his comic books. "One here I want to burn because this person would only work if it meant she didn't have to touch our quarries. Another said she'd only work once a month because of her schedule. And this third one, I won't even mention, only that she completely offended the New York Yankees and said that Aquaman was the suckiest member of the original Justice League."

"Well, there wasn't much the man could do but swim and talk to fish!" Rob said deadpan.

"Don't start with me man, I've had a rough day", CJ said reaching for his hamburger and taking a big chomp out of it. "There was one more woman who came in. She seemed nice and had good credentials, but when she spoke, she damn near scared the crap out of me."

"What did she say?" Brian asked.

"Its not what she said; its how she sounded." CJ groaned. "Her voice was deep like Barry White. You get my drift?"

"Dayum." Rob backed away, jaded. Taking a fresh toothpick out of his pocket, he put one in his mouth.

"I tell you, if I get one more douche bag today I'm going to go completely mad!" CJ said.

"Don't go yet man", Brian said patting CJ on his shoulder. "We can't afford another expert in ectoplasm." At that moment, there came a knock on the door of the HQ. CJ, Rob, and Brian all turned their heads at the same time, to see a small young woman walk inside. She had light brown hair, and green eyes that reminded them of Dr. Venkman.

"Hi", she said pleasantly holding a similar vanilla folder that CJ had seen all day. "Um, I called earlier about the auditions for the secretary job that was advertised, but nobody answered the phone."

"That's my fault", CJ said. "Damn Verizon hasn't shut our phones on yet."

"It's cool, but is the position still open or am I too late?" CJ looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders. He was about to answer when Rob said:

"Ah, yes it is miss. Do you have your credentials in order?"

"Certainly", she said handing it over to Rob, who opened it and immediately began to peruse through it.

"Interesting, ...Ms. Cummins, or should I call you Erin?"

"Erin's fine with me."

"Okay. It says here you have had considerable study into film, is this correct?"

"Yes it is. I studied for a number of years into the art of cinematography and learned most of the tricks that go into it. I wanted to be a director."

"What happened with that?" CJ asked.

"I hate the fact that Hollywood's so fake right now."

"Sounds fair", Rob said. "And there is a small part here about Criminology...?"

"That was at a point when I wasn't sure that the film career was gelling right so I took up the study of the criminal mind."

"Nice", Brian said nodding.

"Meh, I don't know," CJ said. "I mean, you have a much better personality than some of the dregs I've had to talk to today, but I'm not sure if a film student is qualified for the secretarial position that we're offering." 

"Which is?"

CJ was about to answer when Salina came bursting in. "Glad you're here guys", she said. "Those three guys from Con-ED just won't listen!"

"What's the matter?" Rob asked.

"I'm trying to tell them that we're doing business inside and to keep the noise down, but they just won't listen to reason. Andrew's out there ready to punch the lights out of one of them."

"Oh boy", CJ sighed rubbing his eyes. "Well, let's see what all's happening." 

There did indeed appear to be a disturbance outside, near where Doom Patrol's headquarters was. Three Con-Edison workers held drills in their hands, upturned earth strewn about them. The leader, a tall burly man with a stubbly beard and double chin, was face-to-face with Andrew. Already a crowd of people had gathered. 

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL ME HOW AND WHERE TO DO MY JOB?" 

"Like this: Move the goddamn equipment somewhere or else!" 

"Or else what, asshole?" The outspoken Con-ED man puffed out his chest and pushed Andrew backward.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. Just move the stuff so we can concentrate on our work. And plus, you don't want to pick a fight with me, tubby."

"Oooh, I'm shakin' in my boots here guys. Listen, you called us ova' here to fix the pothole problem and then you hassle us about the noise level?"

"Okay, guys," CJ said breaking in between the two before they began to brawl. "Mr. Seward, we're in the middle of conducting some sensitive business regarding the paranormal, and it would be ill regarded if these experiments were disturbed by your drilling, as well as our interviewing processes. Would you want that on your head if something exploded?"

"Of course not."

"Then please, move to another area."

Seward thought for a moment on this, and then shook his head. "No. I have a job to do. Why don't you go back to your Calculus and stuff Urkel?"

A fuse seemed to go off inside CJ as he shouted, "Why you mother------!" and attempted to jump Seward, but was stopped by Andrew who grabbed his shirt collar.

"He ain't worth it man, believe me." 

"Yeah, but he's not going to get away with that insult!" 

"Can I help in some way?" CJ and Andrew turned around to look at Erin Cummins, the woman who had auditioned to be secretary. 

"Who are you?" Andrew asked. But he didn't get any reply as Erin strolled past him and walked up to Seward, who was laughing it up with his fellow Con-ED workers.

"Listen guys, where're you supposed to be drilling at?"

"Podunk Avenue", Seward replied.

"I see, well, this isn't Podunk, its Passyunk Street!" Seward's face dropped as he looked towards one of his pals.

"Is that true?" One of his associates looked at the work shift list and he laughed nervously. 

"Well, boss, anyone can make a mistake..."

"Just shut up." Seward turned back towards Erin and Doom Patrol. "Uh, I don't know how to say this, but sorry for wasting your time and you won't be billed by the city for the work that was done."

"And I won't call your boss about your blunder, so we both win." 

Saying nothing else, Seward and the rest of his Con-ED cronies piled the equipment back into their truck and began to pull out of the driveway of the HQ.

"Wow", CJ said as the Con-ED truck left dust. "I've never seen that happen before." 

"Yeah", Andrew said. "But uh who is this again?" 

"Erin Cummins", Erin said extending her hand towards Andrew, who shook it.

"Our new secretary", Rob added.

. . . .

"...So this is our headquarters as you can see", Salina said showing Erin around. "It's not much to start off with, but it'll work until we can get some more jobs."

"One question", Erin asked. "I have done research on the Ghostbusters, and they all seem to have a containment unit of some sort for the ghosts they trap and it doesn't seem you guys have one yet." 

"We do, actually", Salina said. "CJ and Rob—the two fellows you met earlier—are going over some schematics concerning the development of our ECU. I've seen what they've got in mind, and believe me it's impressive."

"What do you use now?" 

"A smaller design, something more akin to the shape of a refrigerator. It's difficult to explain, only that there is enough more room inside because of a pocket universe Brian found."

"That just went over my head" Erin said laughing. She was cut short by the sound of a whistle.

"Mail's here", Brian said walking inside with a cadre of envelopes.

"Anything good?" Salina asked.

"Bill from Verizon, bill from Adelphia Plumbing & Heating Co, bill from that guy that was hit by a flying coconut at the supermarket bust. Oh, look what we have here..." He held one letter high in the air, examining it. "Who's that one from?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but it's from NBC."

"The National Broadcasting Company that puts on Fear Factor and Jeopardy, that NBC?"

"Yeah", Brian replied tearing open the letter. Scanning through it, he grinned. "Hey Erin, call CJ and Rob up here. They gotta hear this. Where's Andrew?"

"Up in his room doing god knows what", Salina said looking towards the stairs.

"He's so mysterious" Brian said scratching his head. "Oh well, then just call Rob and Ced."

"Okay." Erin went over to her new desk, the one closest to the door and picked up the telephone receiver, beginning to dial a number. Inside the basement, CJ and Rob were in the middle of discussing the size of the ECU when the phone rang.

"They'll be up in a minute", Erin said hanging up the phone.

"What's all this about", CJ asked as he and Rob came up from the basement. 

"We've got a letter from NBC", Brian said. "It says that the network would like us to appear as special guests on Late Night with Conan O'Brien tomorrow night."

"You serious?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, and they're willing to pay us $25,000 apiece for a one night shot that we'll have to confirm with today."

"Conan's always liked Ghostbusters", Salina said. "I wouldn't think we shouldn't take the offer." 

"Yeah, I agree, but come on...25 G's a piece? That's a little much. But, its NBC, so I guess they can afford it", Rob nodded. "Besides, we could use the extra money to restore headquarters and whatever money is left over, we'll put into the ECU."

"I'll call them now", Erin said, then remembered that they couldn't call out.

"Damn Verizon", CJ muttered flipping open his cellular phone and handing it to Erin.

. . .

"You the Duke Patrol?" An elderly gruff security guard met the ghostbusting team at the backdoor of NBC studios, at the area where the Conan O'Brien show was about to start airing in one hour.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "That's Ghostbusters Doom Patrol. Do I look like Robotman to you sir?"

The guard shook his head. "I don't read comics kid", he said and opened the door wider, letting the team inside. "That there equipment ain't dangerous is it? If it is, I have to confiscate it." He was looking at Brian's proton pack.

"Turned down it isn't", Brian replied coolly and held his neutrona wand in his hands. "Besides, the NBC exec said that Conan wanted us to demonstrate the power of our..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, their powerful lightsabers. Just go inside. Ask for Matt Sweeny."

The inside of the studio was lined with Emmy's, awards, and other honors that the studio has been bestowed upon in the past fifty years. Their were even portraits of those who have had the pleasure of working for NBC, many of which featured Johnny Carson schmoozing it up with a foreign guest or up and coming comic.

"So who's this Matt Sweeny guy?" Salina asked.

"I think he might be the stage manager", CJ replied, shifting his head around to see where the fellow might be. He stopped in his tracks as they passed by a dressing room.

"Why'd you stop?" Rob asked, bumping into him.

"It's...it's...her!"

"Her who?"

"Sheena Lyndon!" CJ whispered, and nodded his head towards a young woman, slightly older than he was with stunning raven black hair. From the glance at the mirror, her face was nicely shaped, almost Asian in her looks.

"Who's Sheena Lyndon?" Salina asked, trying to get a good look at the woman. CJ stared down sheepishly as he replied:

"She's a pop star."

Brian tried stifling a laugh. He found it funny that a guy who listened to Blink-182 and AC/DC could find room in his cd collection for a pop star.

"But she's not like Britney and Christina", CJ said quickly. "Her stuff's geared more towards rock and pop. You guys should've heard that live version she did of 'Creep' by Radiohead. It was awesome! I hope she's gonna be on the show with us tonight!"

"I'll bet", Andrew said passively dragging CJ away from the door by his collar. "But remember why we're here?"

"Yeah, you're right", CJ said hiking up his proton pack and continued the search for Sweeny, but not before getting one last look at Sheena Lyndon.

Salina rolled her eyes, and turned around looking at Rob.

The bald-headed Doom Patrolman put up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm more of a Janet Jackson type of brotha'."

. . . 

With a clipboard in his hand, the stage manager, Matt Sweeny, stood opposite the drum set used by Max Weinberg and the Max Weinberg 7. It was obvious he was in the process of making sure things were going to go smoothly tonight. In the stands, there weren't very many people, thought it was becoming obvious that it was beginning to fill up.

"Excuse me", Salina said. "But are you Matt Sweeny?" Sweeny looked up at her.

"Yeah that's me. You guys must be the Ghostbusters Doom Patrol Conan was so bent on getting tonight. I read how you guys solved that problem out in Nevada. Pretty cool I must say."

"Thanks", Rob replied. "When do we go on?"

"You go on after Sheena Lyndon finishes her set..."

"Oh, here we go", Andrew lowered his head and thought to himself when CJ was given that news.

"You mean Sheena Lyndon is actually going to appear on this show? Here? Tonight?" CJ asked surprised, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, didn't you read the marquee on the front? In any case, she'll be doing two songs from her new album and get interviewed by Conan. You guys are on next. By the way, you didn't bring a ghost here tonight?"

Brian held up the ghost-sphere that he had used earlier in the week in the palm of his hand. "It's only a Class I Specter. Nothing serious or dangerous about it."

"I hope so", Sweeny said. "When Conan asked for you guys to give a live demonstration of your equipment, I had hoped that he was only kidding. Ah well, please try not to damage anything; if you break it, you but it."

"Hey, we're Ghostbusters." Salina reassured Sweeney in a way to make him believe that they were trained professionals.

"Yeah, exactly" Sweeny replies with a bit of sarcasm. "PLACES PEOPLE! WE GOT A SHOW TO DO! Ghostbusters, you sit there until Lyndon finishes up." He pointed to a spot behind the stage where a table and chairs had already been set up for them. Above them was a screen, where they would be watching the show. 

"Isn't this a jip", Andrew said. "No snacks or anything to drink and we got thirty minutes to bum around until we go on."

"Could be worse", Rob said. "We could have ended up on Carson Daily."

"From NBC Studios in New York, it's Late Night with Conan O' Bri-en!"

The applause from the audience resounded all around the studio, as Max Weinberg and his band played the usual hot jazz number that always opened the show.

"...Tonight, fresh off of her tour of Europe, Sheena Lyndon! And, direct from the town of Philadelphia, the hottest thing in paranormal research and defense, the Ghostbusters Doom Patrol!

"Who told him to say 'hottest thing in paranormal research and defense'?" Brian asked. "That makes us sound like we're Hellboy and the B.P.R.D."

Conan walked onto the stage, almost guided by Weinberg's downbeat. Wearing a charcoal gray suit with a red tie, he almost went back to the days of Carson and Paar. On his jacket lapel, he was sporting a Ghostbusters NO- GHOST logo.

"Hi, welcome to the show everybody. As you know, I'm about as giddy as a schoolgirl meeting Kobe Bryant on prom night, and why wouldn't I? We've got not one, but six excellent guests here tonight. You know our first guest is, of course, the talented and should I mention lovely Miss Sheena Lyndon!" ((audience applauds again near deafening))

Feeling cocky, Conan flicks his comb-over red hair, moistens his index and pinky fingers, coolly slicking back his eyebrows. "Oh yes, that's right. She is straight from her immensely sold out tour in Europe where I hear that she had to have American water imported in every step of the way. I mean can you blame her? She's a celebrity; she can do what she wants. Heck, I don't think my assistant Wilbur even likes me. ((Whispers to the audience))...I think he's after me lucky charms."

The studio camera takes a shot at Wilbur among the stage crew; he smiles innocently at Conan, giving him the thumbs up sign. "Enjoying your coffee Mr. O'Brian?"

"Yeah, thanks Wilbur." Conan waved at Wilbur and smiled just before he took a sip of the coffee that Wilbur made for him...and then thought for a second and realized drinking it wasn't a good idea. "Um, I'll have some of this later, Wilbur. But, thanks anyway, buddy."

Wilbur continues smiling and giving Conan the thumbs up sign. At that moment, the audience could hear a pre-recorded voice-over of Wilbur's thoughts over the P.A. system.

"Damn you Conan O'Brian. Damn you to hell!"

((The audience expresses laughter))

"Anyway, as she's here tonight to grace our stage with two selections from her new album The Big Noise, and it's not what some of you guys are thinking. And, folks, this is probably the greatest moment of my life, but we have the number one name in paranormal elimination. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm talking about the Ghostbusters!" ((more applause from the audience)) "While not the Ghostbusters, it's still a kick-ass team. You might've heard of them in the news, they're the guys and girl who saved that town in Nevada from turning into the 10th Level of Hell no more than a month ago. Ah, I'm spoiling the show; let's get it started! Max, hit it!" ((The Max Weinberg 7 played a piece that sounded vaguely similar to a Beach Boys song.))

The show takes a commercial break. Fade out

Fade in Back from commercial break.

Appearing at his desk, Conan motioned for the audience to settle (after someone shouted "I LOVE YOU CONAN!" from his seat). "Okay, settle down guys. As you all know we got one helluva show tonight I'm tellin' you. My first guest, you know my first guest as the contender for Queen of the Teenyboppers, who's self-titled debut album knocked even Britney Spears off the top of the charts. This weekend, she'll be appearing at the Hippodrome theater in downtown New York, and two weeks from now will be hosting Saturday Night Live with special guest Megan Mullaly from the hit 'Will and Grace', please welcome Sheena Lyndon!"

CJ turned his attention away from the screen to look towards the small, almost dainty figure descend past the Doom Patrol and towards the stage. "Excuse me", Sheena Lyndon said softly as she brushed past him, her hair flapping in the invisible wind. He was brought back to earth only by Salina snapping her fingers together.

Sheena Lyndon was dressed very casually for a network show, wearing a Supergirl t-shirt with dark blue jeans and boots. Conan got up from his desk and hugged her once as she took the closest seat next his desk.

"Wow, I gotta say it's quite an honor to have you on the show here tonight Miss Lyndon."

"Thank you Conan, I know it's nice to be here and all. I've never missed an episode of your show."

"Well thanks", Conan said. "Everything seems to be going all well for you. I mean, from the looks of things, you just released a brand new album and people are already beginning to talk about Grammy's; you are up for that lead female role in Quentin Tarentino's American adaptation of the Japanese comic book Perfect Blue; and you just came off of an amazing tour in Europe, as if I haven't said that enough."

"You're right, the tour was amazing. The townspeople we visited in Dover and Paris and even Glasgow were really nice and actually know the lines to my songs better than I do! ((audience laughter))"

"Right, but what about that Tarentino project that's been garnering so much attention? I mean, after Kill Bill volumes 1 and 2 wrapped I thought he was going to focus on that World War 2 script we've heard about."

"Well, Quentin read the comic version of the story and loved its mystery content of a popstar who decides to shed her squeaky clean image and become a movie star. Plus, the anime wasn't all that bad either. So Quentin decided to do a live-action version of the film, and has strongly asked me to play the role of Ai Asaka."

"Cool, I'm sure I'll be in line for tickets when it comes out."

"We're shooting for a 2005 release date, maybe in the summer."

"Even better, you'll have Batman, Star Wars, The Fantastic Four, and Indiana Jones to play around with."

"Yeah, but I think people will come to see it anyway, especially those that have actually seen the original anime of the film."

"Cool, when we get back, Miss Lyndon will regale us two songs from her new album, and we'll meet the Ghostbusters Doom Patrol, all that's next so stay tuned!" ((Cactus Chef plays "Ghostbusters" theme by Ray Parker Jr. at this point))

"Okay folks, one of the moments you've been waiting for. Ms. Sheena Lyndon will perform the smash hit single 'Somewhere and Nowhere' from her new album. Hit it!"

The teleprompter in front of the stage immediately began to light up and display the words to Sheena's single, helped along by the Max Weinberg 7 who provided the music. Andrew shook his head as he noticed CJ quietly singing along with Sheena, seemingly in a trance by the performance.

All was going pleasantly enough, until it was Sweeny, from the control room, who noticed that cameras five, six, and seven had all gone out. "What the hell?" he asked. "Hey, Neil, you asleep or what out there?"

"Nah boss, I'm getting all of it."

"Then why the hell is it that your cameras not online?"

"Wha--?"

Conan's attention was turned towards the teleprompter, not the situation with the cameras. He had begun to notice that it was flickering every now and then, not unusual for equipment this old, but weird that it was going off every few seconds. Sheena didn't seem to be bothered by it; she was singing the song from memory anyway. Conan pointed to the prompter, signaling a mechanic to fix it. Suddenly, the teleprompter exploded, flinging the mechanic backwards before he managed to get to it.

"Hey look!" Brian pointed as a mist began to creep out of the teleprompter. It wasn't smoke, which was evident when Salina's PKE meter began to go off. Whipping it out, she said plainly:

"Looks like we won't need to use that small ghost after all." She immediately whipped out her neutrona wand and charging it. By now, the mist had begun to take shape and form: it looked like the ghost of a young woman, about early to middle twenties with dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a red parka with a white skirt. CJ's eyes widened as he realized that the ghost was making her way towards Sheena Lyndon, who was now frozen in fear on the spot. The hatred in the ghost's eyes made the lighting fixtures above her crackle and fizz.

"Remember me Sheena? Your best friend, the one you promised never to forget, through thick and thin?"

Sheena began to back away from the ghost. Conan walked up to it and said:

"Listen Ms. Ghost ma'am, if you're with the Ghostbusters great, but you kind of made my mechanic unconscious and..."

But the ghost didn't listen, instead turning its head towards him. With a single stare, she flung Conan through his own desk, and then turned her attention back to Sheena.

At this point, the audience has become terrified. No one in the stage area of the studio was able to leave through the exits because the doors had been mysteriously locked.

"No one can save you now, Sheena. Don't try to run; it will do you no good. Vengeance will be mine for what you did."

"Hey poozer!"

The ghost looked and saw CJ, Rob, Andrew, Brian, and Salina standing in front of her. By now, the studio audience had tried to make a break for the doors, but to no avail they could not break free. Everyone was trapped.

"Do you have to start every battle with 'poozer'?" Rob asked CJ. 

"Helps eases my fears", he replied. "Now, whoever you are, you've just disrupted a very excellent show, caused massive panic, and you've knocked poor Conan on his ass!"

Conan manages to weakly move after being thrown threw his desk. He peeks over his chair and shouts.

"Yeah!"

"You, my dearly deceased woman are an uninvited guest. So we're giving you two options", Andrew said, "Option A: You go away and leave everyone alone." Brian, Salina, and Rob charged up their neutrona wands while, he held up the ghost trap in his hand. "Or, you can take Option B, which is, if you don't take Option A, things will get pretty rowdy around here and ugly for you."

"I'll take Option C, which is you can't save Sheena from me. So, screw you!" The ghost of the young woman advanced upon the Doom Patrol with immense speed.

"Rob, I think I like her already. Think I have a shot." Andrew asks.

"I'd say you have a ghost of a chance, playa'."

"Miss Lyndon, run over toward the safety of the crowd!" CJ yelled. "You'll be safer there!" She nodded as she made way for one of the sealed exits of the studio. 

"Okay boys...and Salina", Brian said. "FIRE!" Five proton streams sailed towards the female ghost, but she dodged them with ease.

"Is it me", CJ said, his stream knocking loose the catwalk as it fell towards the stage, "or is she laughing at us?"

"It's just you", Rob said, trying to knock the ghost off course. He managed to wing her shoulder, which caused her to fly through the wall and into the control room.

Kicking down the door, Rob yelled:

"Everybody out! We got official Ghostbusters business to conduct here!"

Before exiting with the control room crew, Sweeny said, "I hope you're other ghost was a lot tamer than this one."

Rob replies, "Sir, she's not one of ours."

"Sal, you got a reading?" Andrew asked.

"It's faint, but think it's coming from inside that closet", she replied, pointing to the broom closet. The five Ghostbusters crept towards it quietly as Brian gripped the handle. 

"Okay guys, when I open this door, on the count of three, fire at will. 1...2...3!" The words were barely out of his mouth when the door exploded in an array of white foam that engulfed the entire Doom Patrol. Using his canny instincts, Andrew managed to dodge most of the foam, making his way towards the closet, only to find an empty fire extinguisher and slime residue sliding down the wall.

Coughing, Rob asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"My pride's kind of hurt", Brian said looking at the extinguisher. Behind him, he could hear the patter of many feet rushing up the stairs and towards the control room. Blocking the doorway was a wide array of reporters and photographers.

"Go get 'em, will you Andrew", Rob said pointing towards the lot.

. . . 

"...And that was the scene yesterday at NBC Studios in New York as an unidentified specter attacked the set of the popular talk show, Late Night with Conan O'Brien, putting both Conan and mechanic Douglas Shiba in the hospital with minor injuries. Not satisfied with Conan O'Brien, the specter turned its attention towards visiting pop sensation Sheena Lyndon, as this footage shows, courtesy of NBC Studios."

"Interesting how they're saving us for last", CJ said. It had been no more than twenty-four hours since the attack, and the Doom Patrol was back in Philadelphia. Watching the television with him were Erin, Andrew, and Brian, as Rob and Salina were downstairs doing some maintenance work on the still unfinished ECU.

"I don't know", Erin said. "I've watched this show before. They usually twist things around so much that it leaves the subject matter backwards, especially if it's coming from the mouth of Jane Robards."

"Aw come on, you see how the press loves us."

"Perhaps unfortunate for the audience, the Ghostbusters Doom Patrol were on duty that night and happened to be on the scene at the time of the attack. As you are seeing, they immediately went to work without checking first that the audience was out of danger."

"Is she shitting me?" Andrew cried rising to the floor. "The audience was locked in with the rest of us when we started. Hell, they couldn't clear out when that prompter blew up!"

"Disregard for their surroundings is also evident in this next clip, showing the destruction of a catwalk that very nearly destroys Conan O'Brien's stage." CJ grinned sheepishly as he slunk back in his chair.

"For promoting themselves as professionals, the Doom Patrol certainly did not act very professional, as you see. Our photographer, before being attacked by Mr. Andrew Williams of the Doom Patrol, managed to capture these images of a defeated team of so called heroes and shows the lack of respect for journalists that the Doom Patrol has. And, as if this weren't enough, the team also let the ghost escape, the ghost having sprayed the team with a fire extinguisher and possibly exiting through a wall. The total cost of damages done to the stage has not yet been finalized, but is roughly estimated at being $18,000 by our studio experts.

And that is all in the news for today. As always, I'm Jane Robards. Good night!"

"Turn it off...just turn it off", Brian said solemnly.

"Are we just going to let this stand?" Andrew asked. "She made idiots out of us on national TV and all you're going to say is 'turn it off'?"

"What more can we do?" CJ asked. "The ghost got away and they have the right to make a story out of it." Andrew grumbled and began walking away, making his way upstairs. "Where're you going?"

"Our training room, is it finished?" Andrew said without turning around.

"Dunno, might be."

"Then that's where I'll be." After Andrew had left, Brian shook his head. "He does have a point", he said. "I mean it wasn't our fault that that ghost got away."

"I got to applaud it though", CJ said. "Not many forms of ectoplasm can think they way it did."

"It all seems weird", Erin added, "that that ghost reminded me of somebody."

Brian raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?" he said. "Who?"

"I can answer that." All three turned around to face a portly gentleman with dark hair that was combed lopsidedly to one side. He was wearing a coat that made him look like one of those film-noir detectives.

"The door was left open I see", CJ said "Any Joe Schmoe can just walk through."

"Sorry for the interruption", the gentleman added, reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet. Opening it, a gold badge gleamed in the light. It read: MADISON, PHILADELPHIA POLICE DEPARTMENT 4983. "My name is Madison, a detective for the 7th District of the Philadelphia Police Department."

"Pleased to meet you, sir", Brian said cordially, inviting him over to a seat. "You said something about you know the identity of the ghost?" Madison nodded and removed a packet from the inside of his pocket, handing it to Brian. Opening it, an entire dossier of pictures and articles fell out.

"Hey!" CJ said pointing to one of the pictures. "That's Sheena Lyndon right there, but she's...younger..."

"That was taken about five years ago at the Pittsburgh County Fair", Detective Madison replied. "She was engaged in a concert at that date, probably the first time she played to a large audience."

"Who's the other girl next to her sharing the microphone?" Erin asked.

Detective Madison interrupted. "That...is your ghost."

**Part 2: Shine On You Crazy Diamond**

Ghostbusters Doom Patrol: Till the Clouds Roll By, Part 2

Chapter 1: An Explanation of Sorts

With his left arm leaning halfway outside of the driver's side window, Statler rhythmically tapped the door of the Ecto-Millennium. The vehicle had been a laborious project that had taken him the better part of several weeks of focused toiling and sleepless nights to complete. The sirens of the massive stretch hearse were silent and its headlights were slightly dimmed. Painted a pristine black, the car's metallic blue lining gleamed radiantly in the mid-evening twilight. On the hood of the engine was the familiar NO-GHOST emblem of Doom Patrol.

"Tell me again now, why are we heading toward Gloucester Township, New Jersey?" Rob asked as his eyes diverted to a sign above the overpass that read NOW ENTERING GLOUCESTER COUNTY.

Salina sat in the passenger seat, thumbing through the preliminary reports that Detective Madison had given the team the day before. "To try to make some sense of what the hell happened the other night at the television studio", she said simply, nodding to the left, indicating for Rob to take the next exit.

"The reports said that Beatrix DeWitt used to live in this area all her life. We need to start from scratch."

Salina opened a folder containing the reports she just mentioned, fliped through, and came across a black and white photograph, attached by a paperclip, of an elderly woman sitting on a gazebo with a young girl.

Rob shifts his head to take a brief look at the image. "Who's the old lady?"

"Beatrix's only remaining next of kin; her grandmother, Veronica DeWitt. We're short on leads and this is as good a place to start as any. Hopefully, she can shed some light between the connection of the ghost that attacked Sheena on Late Night and why it involves Beatrix "

"Can't imagine why she would disappear at the height of her career. That don't make no sense." Rob added.

Salina shrugged as the Ecto-M lazily turned into town. "Guess that's why Detective Madison and the Philly P.D had so much trouble with this case in the beginning: no body, no witnesses, and no motive."

"Good point", Rob replied as he turned the vehicle down a street. He then reached down to turn up the volume on the radio on the control panel and changed the bandwidth tuner to Q-102, his favorite music station. The radio jockey's voice could be heard from the front and rear speakers of the Ecto- M.

"Gooooooood evening everyone. You're listening to Q-102; Philadelphia #1 hit music station. As always, I'm DJ Quick and this is my partner and playette in crime Ms. Lisa Jones."

Jones: "Hey y'all!"

Quick: "Aight', just a reminder for all of you tuning in now that later on, we'll have a special guest coming to ya' live from the studio. No introduction is needed for this man; he is Philly's hometown hero and the supreme thrilling machine of basketball...Allen Iverson! He is fresh hot on the scene these days. You don't wanna miss this interview folks, so stick around. Right now, Lisa has something to say, so brothas', pay attention lest you miss out on the sultry words of Ms. Jones."

Jones: "Hello, boys, it's Friday and you know what that means. The weekend is here and I'm ready to play. Who wants to come and play with me? (DJ Quick raises his hand eagerly) Hahaha! Easy yourself, Quick. Tonight at 10pm, The Suede Lounge is hosting its annual dance contest to raise money for renovations to the new gym and recreation center at Center City's local YMCA. Quick and I will be there to MC the event and those of you who prove your worth tonight will have the opportunity to meet and share a grind with me on the dance floor. So come on you eligible men...and women. Join us there and support a good cause. Groove now or forever hold your peace."

Quick: "That's right. You heard it from the lips of Ms. Jones first hand. Be there with us, drink up, dance, and loose yourself. Cover charge at the door is $15 for men, $12 dollars for women. Half of all proceeds will go to the YMCA. For directions to The Suede Lounge, log on to their website at Now that's out the way, Q-102 is gonna take you back...old school style. Since its hot out there in the city, we're gonna grace you with a familiar hit by DJ Jazzy Jeff and Will "The Fresh Prince" Smith."

(Intro to "Summertime" plays)

:Summer, summer, summertime

Time to sit back and unwind:

Rob smiled as he again began to tap the side of the car along with the music over the radio. "I grew up on his music."

Looking up from reading over the files, Salina puts on her blue-tinted shades. "I'm actually more into 80s pop and Duran-Duran."

"That's cool, girl. You know I..." Then it dawned on him. "Wait a second...Duran-Duran, Salina Duran?"

Salina then innocently smiled to herself.

Not too far down the block from where they were driving, the two Ghostbusters noticed children playing water sports outside of their homes on their front lawns. The sun had not quite gone down for the evening, but it was still warm enough for children to run around playing with water balloons and swimming in their pools. The crisp, sweet smell of grilled honey barbecued chicken filled the air of the suburban township. Salina had spent many years away from home on expeditions in the Great White North and much of Eastern Europe. As she looked on seeing the children play and families gather in fellowship, she thought about how much she missed being away from her family and former life in Canada.

"Hey, big man", Rob said hanging out of the driver's window. One of the children, a portly Asian boy, walked up to the car. "Can you help us out real quick, we're looking for someone."

"Who's that?" the boy asked.

"Do you know a Mrs. Veronica DeWitt or if she live around here?"

"Miz DeWitt?" the boy replied in a distinct New Jersey accent. "Yeah, she's just up the road here, and when you get to Tommy's house, just make a left turn and you'll see her house."

"Okay, what color house does Tommy live in?" Rob asked smirking.

"What's it to ya'"?

"Huh?" Rob got a kick out of this. He looks over to Salina. "Ain't that a..."

Salina inches over and looks past his shoulder.

"Ok, kid, I respect that. You drive a hard bargain," Rob said digging inside his pocket. He pulled out a half dollar and tossed it to the boy.

"That's all?" The boy wined

Statler persists, "Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you the rest."

"OK. Tommy's house is tan with a black roof."

"Good boy." The muscular Doom Patrolman tossed him another half-dollar. "You've just learned a valuable lesson, son. Don't ever hustle a hustler." And with that, the Ecto-M drove away.

"What did you mean by the last thing you said to that boy?" Salina asked.

"Salina, kids today are either greedy or lazy. Next time, that little kid will think twice before he decides to screw someone over. Wait till he discovers that the inscription on the other half dollar reads PROPERTY OF ATLANTIC CITY.

"What am I going to do with you, baldy?" A wide grin on her face, Salina said as they drove in the direction the boy had given them. "And you know what? I never noticed it before, but you have an accent."

"I should, I used to live about an hour's drive from where we are now before I got snapped up by the U.S. Special Weapons and Vehicles Division and was shipped all the way out to..."

"Dalton", Salina finished for him, grinning from ear to ear. "We both know how the story comes out anyway."

. . .

Mrs. Veronica DeWitt's home was different from the others in her neighborhood. Unlike some of the more modern homes, hers was a relic from the 1950s: a simple two-story home with a veranda porch that women used to sit on during the hotter evenings in the year. The paint was an old gray that made the house more low key than it actually was, maybe intentionally as Salina thought, considering the near brush with fame that her late granddaughter was exposed to.

"You want to knock first?", Rob asked as he and Salina stood at the steps of the porch staring at the door.

"Sure", Salina said walking towards the door. "I don't think she'll give us any information if we don't play this right."

Salina's knuckles had barely rapped against the door when the sound of a lock unlatching was heard. The door opened barely, just enough for an elderly woman with white hair to poke her head out. Salina and the woman stared face to face for several moments, before Salina said:

"Mrs. DeWitt?" The woman continued to stare at her.

Again Salina asked, "Mrs. Veronica DeWitt?"

"Yes?" the woman responded finally.

"Hello, my name is Salina Duran, and over there is my associate Robert Statler. We're with the Ghostbusters: Doom Patrol division in Pennsylvania." Salina showed Mrs. DeWitt a card, which the woman took and studied.

"I remember seeing you on the Conan O'Brien show a couple of days ago", Mrs. DeWitt said handing Salina's card back to her. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to ask you one or two questions about your granddaughter, Bea, Mrs. DeWitt." Rob had now walked up to the top of the veranda and was standing next to Salina.

"You're Ghostbusters; not the police.", the old woman retorted.

"I assure you, Mrs. DeWitt, that we have full authority to conduct this investigation given to us by the Philadelphia Department of Justice." Salina asserted.

"What do you want to know?" the woman asked, beginning to close the door, but Rob's mighty hand stopped her.

"If you were watching the Conan show", Rob said, "then you would know that a spirit attacked and tried to kill pop sensation Sheena Lyndon."

"I did, but what does a ghost have to do with my Bea?" Salina pulled out a picture from a pocket in her cargo pants; it was a screenshot from the show that someone had cropped. She showed this to Mrs. DeWitt. Annoyed, the woman shrugged it off, and grimaced. "I say again, what does a poorly done picture have to do with me and my granddaughter?"

Salina sighed and pulled out another picture, the one taken at the Philadelphia County Fairgrounds three years ago that Detective Madison had given Doom Patrol the previous day and held the two together. "See a resemblance yet, Mrs. DeWitt?" Salina asked half exasperated, yet with a note of triumph in her voice.

Mrs. DeWitt's face fell somewhat as she gripped the two pictures in her hands, looking at both at the same time. Rob noticed tears beginning to form in her wrinkled eyes. "May we come in, mam?" he asked. The woman nodded as she opened the door wider, letting Rob and Salina inside.

Salina had her PKE meter ready in her hand.

. . .

NEW YORK CITY

Not too long after, CJ, Andrew, and Brian stood at the front door of the penthouse that Sheena Lyndon was occupying for her visit in New York.

"Is it me", Brian said, "or do I detect the smell of Old Spice in the air?"

"Very funny Gandalf", CJ said dryly. Brian had begun snickering, as he knocked three times on the door. It swung open fast.

"The hell?" And opened enough to catch Andrew off guard, whose first instinct had caused him to grip his neutrona wand.

Standing in the doorway was a short, stocky, middle-aged man, balding at the top of his head. His face contorted into a look of arrogance and distain. "So you're the guys whose supposed to be protecting my Sheena?" he asked. His fat jowls shook as he talked.

"Yes sir", Brian answered. "We're the Ghostbusters: Doom Patrol. Since the attack occurred in New York City, it was at the suggestion of the NYPD that we watch over her while she's here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. They called me." Extending his hand, the man said:

"Name's Paul McNeely, I'm Sheena's manager and, when she needs it, a father figure."

"I'll bet, daddy-o", Andrew said walking in. Sheena Lyndon's penthouse was nicely furnished, the interior almost peach colored. In one corner, near a large picture window that overlooked the city, was a massive Victorian style piano. The carpet was, surprising to the three Ghostbusters, not shag. In another corner of the room lay a pile of fan letters, some opened, some not, and some presents that the pop star's fans had sent to her.

"Thank you guys for coming, I know it must be a big change in your schedule." The trio turned around to see Sheena Lyndon standing near the television set. She was now wearing a Boston Red Sox jersey with blue jeans.

"It was no problem at all", CJ said gingerly stepping before her, taking a half bow. "Our services are open to anyone who requires them, great or small." Sheena giggled at the comment.

Watching this unfold, Andrew and Brian stand in bewilderment. Brian's arms are folded and his head is titled slightly to the side with a blank expression on his face, while Andrew stands erect, stroking the five o'clock shadow on his face.

At that point, Brian quietly says to Andrew, "...and people think I'M a pushover."

Sheena acknowledges CJ, "Well, thank you very much Dr. London."

"Please, call me CJ", He said. CJ was about to add, "everybody else can" when Andrew interrupted.

"As you know Miss Lyndon, we're not just here to protect you from a ghost", he said. "That spirit seemed to know who you were, and, if I remember right, it wanted you dead? Could you enlighten us as to why it didn't like you very much?"

Sheena bit her lip and looked down. "It'll all be coming out in the newspapers soon anyway." She looked at the window and began walking towards it.

"Her name, as I'm sure you've found out by now, was Beatrix DeWitt, or 'Bea' as we called her. She and I were in a duo together called Heart2Heart."

"Yeah, that's the elementary stuff", Andrew said. "But why did she want to kill you, though? That's what we want to know."

"And how did she get to be a ghost in first place?" Brian continued. "I mean, going through the official police reports, she's listed as being a 'missing person'. There was no body found nor any physical evidence to prove that she was murdered."

Sheena shrugged. "Listen, Bea was a good person and the best band mate that I've had the pleasure of being associated with, more so than the backup singers I get saddled with in the studio. She was an excellent lyricist and knew the right pitches to hit when we harmonized. She was more than just a co-worker; she was my best friend." Sheena sat down on her penthouse suite sofa and hunched herself over. "Paul?" she asked. McNeely reached into the pocket of his blazer and took out a lighter. Sheena then rimmed around inside her purse for a pack of Newport® cigarettes. Grieving with emotion, she held in her tears, sniffled, and brushed back her flowing main of hair with her hand. "But...two years ago, we had a heated falling out shortly before our first appearance on the Pat Reilly Show."

CJ stared uncomfortably at Sheena as McNeely lit her cigarette.

"Yeah, I know...mother is the name for God on the lips of all children. Nicotine is bad for me."

"Oh, that doesn't matter Ms. Lyndon. It's not bothering us. Now, The Patrick Reilly Show?" CJ asked.

"It was a small talent show that for some reason or other got the attention of a lot of big-time record producers. They were scalping the show looking for the next big thing. Bea and I were asked to appear on a Christmas episode, and, right before we went on, Bea refused to show up. The security guard said that she had gone to the ladies room, locked the stall, and began weeping, absolutely refraining to come out."

"Yeah, that's basically how it happened. We were running short on time", McNeely continued for her. "So, naturally, using my keen business sense, I suggested that Sheena should go and sing both parts until I personally handled the problem with Bea. By the time she finally agreed to come out, the show was over and it was too late. The next day, Sheena was flying out to L.A. to talk with Columbia Records execs. Bea stayed behind. She was upset about it, and I felt for her...I really did, but it's not my responsibility. She was old enough to own up to her own affairs."

McNeely continued, "and that was the beginning of Bea's mental decline."

Andrew's eyebrows furrowed, starring a whole into McNeely.

GLOUCESTER

"Bea was diagnosed as a schizophrenic", Mrs. DeWitt said handing a photograph of Beatrix as a child to Salina and Rob. "And inherited the disease from her father."

"Whatever happened to her parents?" Rob asked.

"They perished in a car collision one Christmas Eve. Her father's car swerved when he tried to avoid hitting a stray dog in the middle of the road, but wound up wrapping it around an oak tree when he lost control of the steering wheel. The police told me that the engine had leaked gasoline moments following the impact. Sparks ignited from the car battery, which consequently caused an explosion. Both of Bea's parents died in flames."

"Damn", Rob said somberly handing the picture back to her.

"I raised Bea from that time forward, watching her skills over the years. She was very talented and very beautiful." Mrs. DeWitt took a moment to compose herself. "Excuse me, dear, I truly apologize. Remembering the past as it were is too much for an old woman's heart."

"We can stop anytime you like, Mrs. DeWitt. There's no pressure if you'd rather not continue." Saline said.

"No, I'm quite all right. We can continue with your investigation. During Bea's childhood, she regularly needed to see a professional psychologist, a move of which I was against as much as I was when she decided to become a singer. But after a while, she never showed her problem. There were no more noticeable bouts of paranoia or schizophrenia, at least until she and Sheena Lyndon began touring. After she came back from the Pat Reilly show, she wasn't the same as she'd been before."

"How so?" Rob asked.

"She'd disappear for periods of time, mostly three or four days before popping up passed out in some kind of opium den. The police would always bring her home, and they even suggested I place her under clinical care. For her own personal safety, they told me." Mrs. DeWitt frowned forlornly. "I should have listened. Last year, Bea went for a drive out to Patterson to see Sheena in concert. The following day, the police found the car parked in a ditch about forty-five minutes from here. She hasn't come home since."

Salina shot Rob a look of sadness after hearing the story, and Rob could sense she was on the verge of tears herself.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking", Rob said, "but did you say earlier that you disagreed with your daughter's career choices?"

"Of course I did", Mrs. DeWitt replied. "I've seen what fame can do to a person, and, to be honest, I didn't want my Bea to be corrupted by all that. The kaleidoscope of drugs, alcohol, and sex on the road would have aggravated her condition further, which it ended up doing."

Rob inquired with his final question. "Mam, can you tell us of the exact nature of your Granddaughter's friendship with Sheena?

Mrs. DeWitt looked calmly at Statler and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes. "They were friends. Very...close...friends."

. . .

NEW YORK CITY

"Most schizophrenic's conditions become aggravated by stress or the consumption of certain medicines." CJ said, "In fact, all mental conditions become aggravated by drugs."

"Yes", Sheena replied. "But it was just something that Bea got into on the road. Maybe it was the people we associated with or the stress of it all that drove her into that, I don't know. None of us knew that she was a substance abuser until it was too late. When I found out, I tried my best to talk her out of it. She was so headstrong and stubborn, and at times I admired...and loved her for that. If anything, aside from her mental illness, those traits that made her strong were the ones that I'm afraid killed her."

"And that's what led to her breakdown on Pat Reilly", Brian said. He was now looking in McNeely's direction. "And what did you do about the whole thing?"

"Hey kid, don't give me that look", McNeely said defensively. "I tried to get her help, paid for the best doctors and sent her to some of the best sanitariums money could buy, but she kept running away from them and others. We'd only be able to get a toe inside before she'd put up a fight. So it was in everybody's best interests that Bea quit the band. I sent her back to her grandma's place in Gloucester, and even there she caused problems. Heck, you must've read about some of the stuff she did over there in the Tattler or Enquirer. It was all bad publicity for Sheena. And damn it, I honestly think it was a good idea that she chose to make herself disappear when she did. Anymore insanity and it would've soiled the press we had going for Sheena's tour of Scandinavia and South America."

"Son of a bitch! Is that all that matters to you!" Andrew said angrily. "This was a humans being's life and all you cared about was receiving good publicity for her friend! You have some nerve! You should have posted guards or something to make sure she remained in those hospitals, you rat bastard!"

"Hey, F--- YOU!" McNeely huffed in Andrew's face and shouted back at him. "Yeah, I coulda' done those things, but when you're busy managing another's career, sometimes you have to cut your loses and make the best of an otherwise bad situation! Honest to God I did the best I could for her! We cared for her like family. So, don't you tell me that I didn't have Beatrix's best interest at heart!"

Sheena, already in tears, came between them. "Both of you just stop! Enough!"

"Simmer down Andy", CJ said pulling Andrew aside. "Listen, I don't like how it all ended up for Bea DeWitt as much you do, but we can't undo what's been done by flying off the handle."

"Yeah, but he could have at least shown some emotion, if any at all. He owed her that much." Andrew growled.

"May we ask you one more question?" Brian asked Sheena. She nodded. "Can you tell us if there is any reason why Bea specifically came after you on Conan O'Brien?"

"The breakup of our friendship wasn't the only thing that was broken up. We were close, ok. :sigh: Close.

GLOUCESTER

Mrs. DeWitt continued her story to Salina and Rob. "They were inseparable to each other, but deeply competitive young women."

"You mean Sheena and Bea were rivals", Salina said.

"In the bitterest sense of the word: the times that Sheena was over here, the two of them disagreed a lot over songs and such. Like who should get the most credit for penning the lyrics." Mrs. DeWitt said getting up and going to a nearby drawer, "I have something to show you."

She opened it slowly, and pulled out the first item that came to her hands. It was a faded pink notebook, frayed at the sides from the ravages of time. She handed the book to Salina, who opened it and came upon a page entitled, "Tomorrow's Memories". There were lyrics underneath the title. As Salina read it, her eyebrows began to rise.

"This was on Sheena Lyndon's first album, wasn't it?" she said.

"I don't know, I have never bought any of Sheena's records. Never had the need to." Salina continued flipping through the rest of the notebook, discovering that it was filled with lyrics, sometimes five to a page.

"Whenever she returned home from school and finished her homework, Bea would always write down songs, never knowing whether or not she'd be able to use them in the long run. I guess now none of this matter." "But", she continued, "Their rivalry, as you say Ms. Duran, boiled down to their conflict over whom deserved credit for their songs."

"Would you mind if I kept this?" Salina asked quietly. Mrs. DeWitt looked quizzically at her for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"Were you getting a weird vibe in there too?" Rob asked outside as the two were presently leaving Veronica DeWitt's home. They had spent short of an hour talking with Mrs. DeWitt, but enough time had passed for the half-moon to replace the sun, initiating the day into becoming night. They walked towards the Ecto-M, the notebook gripped tightly in Salina's hands.

"I have reason to believe that Bea was there or had been there", she replied. "Maybe her grandmother didn't know it, but the PKE picked up faint ectoplasmic readings."

"So, what do you think about all this? Statler asked. "Grandmother kills granddaughter to save her from the death of stardom?"

"Dunno. It's too bizarre. Is an honorable death one by the blood of one's own kin or a lowly death of the pressures of superstardom? I'd rather not think about that possibility."

"Nor do I. Even if that were the case, a crime like that wouldn't hold up well under court. Not enough evidence to make that conviction "

"Let's hope Brian and the others managed to come up with something better before we contact Detective Madison." After reading through most of the notebook, Salina pointed out another interesting facet. She handed it to Statler. "Rob, take a look at this. Look closely."

Not understanding what she meant initially, Statler gazed over the notebook a little more thoroughly. Then he noticed what Salina was trying to point out. "Many of the lyrics of these songs have mixed penmanship. Beatrix and Sheena wrote those songs together didn't they?"

Salina squinted her eyes as the overhead streetlight shone directly in her face. She partially put her hand above her eyes to block out the brightness. "Yeah; this explains a lot. It's unique that their lyrical compositions were made this way. By this, that legally makes Beatrix and Sheena equal partners."

"Hmm?" Rob replied as he removed the keys for the car from his pocket.

"There is more to this case than meets the eye." Salina remarked before entering the passenger side of the vehicle.

Chapter 2: Wish You Were Here

CJ, Brian, and Andrew had spent the night previously in an apartment across the hall from Sheena's, although Andrew had volunteered to hold a night vigil standing at the front door of Sheena's suite. Back in the basement of Doom Patrol Headquarters, CJ was working with Rob on the final adjustments to their E.C.U. On one knee, CJ tightened steels bolts onto a metal panel on the opening latch of the ghost trap entrance of the machine.

"Okay", CJ said to Rob, "What we know is this: Beatrix DeWitt had a long history of diagnosed paranoia and schizophrenia. While on road tours, she got herself screwed-up pretty bad. More likely she succumbed to the pressures and unrelenting schedule of travel and rising fame. What ever it was, it doesn't matter. What does matter is who our suspects are. We have the grandmother, Veronica DeWitt, with a possible motive of foul play. As bizarre as it seems, she could very well have had something to do with Bea's whereabouts. One scenario could be that she faked Bea's disappearance to protect her from harming herself, because at the route her life was on...Bea more than likely would have perished sooner than later. Further more, the accident reports stated that it was Mrs. DeWitt who was the first to place in the call that she was missing, long before the police found her car in a ditch?"

"Mrs. DeWitt didn't mention that part to Salina and me", Rob said. "And from our understanding, she and her grandmother were very close."

"So was that woman who drowned her 3 children in a lake in North Carolina back in 1996. Sadly, we cannot rule Mrs. DeWitt out of this investigation", CJ replied. "Suspect 2 is Paul McNeely: he practically admitted his own guilt when he said that it was a good thing that Bea went missing shortly before the first leg of Sheena's tour of Europe."

"You got a point there", Rob retorted, extending his open hand for CJ to grab it and pull him up.

"You forgot another important suspect." CJ turned his head surprised to see Erin in the basement. "Sheena Lyndon had the most to gain from Bea's downfall. That appearance on the Pat O'Reilly show gave her a great boost in her career."

"True", Rob said. "Although that still doesn't mean she'd kill her best friend just to further along her own career...would it?"

"Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men and women?" CJ joked, taking on Orson Welles "Shadow" voice.

Rob smiles, looks at Erin, and shakes his head in amusement while pointing his thumb in CJ's direction, "He never gives up."

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came down here." She handed CJ an envelope. "It's from Detective Madison."

"What's it say?" Rob asked as CJ opened it and began skimming it. CJ looked at him briefly and continued studying the document.

"It's a bank record", he said simply handing it to Rob. "Apparently they're all amounts that Sheena paid her production crew between the year 2002 and 2003. The last amount, as you see, ended on October 3, 2003."

"Two days later, Beatrix DeWitt goes missing and almost a year later comes back to haunt her former employer", Erin added.

"Whoa" Rob said, "let me get this straight: this means that even after Bea had her breakdown, she was still getting paid."

"That's what it says", CJ said as be bowed his head and quizzically cupped his hands, while tapping his index fingers on his nose. "But for how much and who was her benefactor?"

"I would say the record company probably had a hand in it", Erin said. "There are too many zeroes for those checks to have come directly from Sheena, so somebody up there would have had to have been paying Beatrix for something."

Rob thought for a second. "Songwriting", he said simply.

"Songwriting?" Erin and CJ simultaneously asked.

"Yeah, when Salina and I went over to Bea's grandmother's house, she gave us a notebook full of songs that appear on Sheena's albums."

"But who could have commissioned her to write material for her?" Erin asked.

"They both did, Erin" Rob spoke up. "Every last song in that notebook was co-written by Sheena and Beatrix."

"You know what?" Erin asked.

"What?" CJ and Rob replied.

"Since they co-wrote the songs, they both have equally billing. Bea turns up missing, but her ghost is active, which means she must be dead. If Bea is still being compensated for her earnings working with Sheena post mortem, doesn't that mean that the money is going to somewhere or to someone?

Rob put his hands on his hips and looked at Erin. "Well, I'll be damned."

"If that's the case, then Bea's death could not have been an accident." CJ remarked.

"And we've only got 10 hours before Sheena's performance tonight at the Hippodrome", Rob grabs a oil rag from a nearby work bench and wipes his hands clean of dirt. He takes out a toothpick from his pocket and puts it in his mouth. Turning his back to Erin and CJ, he folds his arms somberly "We need to be ready for another attack."

Chapter 3: Etude, Sheena?

Five hours later at Doom Patrol Headquarters...

"...So that is the situation", CJ explained to the others. "Not as concrete as what you might have thought, but is still the only plausible theories that we have at this time."

Most of the group was upstairs, huddled around Erin's desk. On top of it were papers and photographs of Beatrix DeWitt, Sheena Lyndon, and the rest of the players in the drama. Just then, a door could be heard creaking open in the background. Everyone turns around to see Salina walk into the personnel office. Nearly a half hour ago, it had begun pouring rain outside; Salina was wrapped up tight, dripping wet. After closing the door behind her, she put away her coat on the rack behind the seating area.

Salina shook away some of the water off of her clothes and ran her fingers through her slingy, raven-colored hair, pushing it back so she could see. "Nice night isn't it?" Salina joked.

"Indeed it is", CJ replied.

"Well, everyone, I just came from a meeting with Detective Madison", Rob said. "He'll have backup ready for us at tonight's concert just in case anything happens. After our more recent television debut on NBC, he said he's not taking any chances. His exact words were 'if you screw up, its my ass'."

"Its reassuring to know that he has complete and utter confidence in our abilities." Andrew sarcastically said with his foot propped up on a chair near Erin's desk while cracking his knuckles at the same time.

CJ continued with his speech, "Before you walked in, Salina, we were discussing the facts of this case. To make a long story short, we know what we got, but we don't know where it's going. Everyone is a suspect, but they all have concrete alibis.

Stroking his chin, Andrew said:

"Well, I don't like that McNeely. I trust him about as far as I can throw him. Give me 5 minutes in a room alone with him and he'll be begging to come clean."

"Yeah", Brian agreed. "Seems like he's the kind of guy who'd sell out his own mother for a few grand."

"But wait a minute", Brian interjected. "We can't honestly say that it's all McNeely's fault that Bea went down. Remember, Sheena said that she was trying to get Bea to kick her drug addiction."

"Right," Erin said, "but then you gotta ask yourselves how Bea got hooked in the beginning. Common sense says that she must have been coerced into consuming that stuff. It's the way of the street, supply and demand. Drug pushers offer an easy way out at a cheap price. At the point in her life where she was, she became easily susceptible and depressed enough to try it. Because think about it, no one in their right mind would willingly waste their life away, especially if they were on the verge of superstardom. Now, we know that Bea had been receiving a lot of money for her time spent on her rise to fame with Sheena, and that following her apparent death, the checks never stopped coming. The question to ask is, who would have the most to gain from Beatrix's death?"

"What are you getting at, Erin?" CJ said as a trepid expression grew on his face.

"CJ, I'm sorry to say it, but maybe Sheena is responsible for her death and possibly for introducing her to drugs. You spoke with her before, and you said she seemed more nerve-wracked over this more than anyone else. Her alibi isn't as tight as the other suspects," Erin said.

CJ stood firmly and frowned in denial, "I have a hard time believing that. She doesn't seem like the type and couldn't possibly..."

Interrupting CJ, Rob sighed listlessly and looked at both he and Erin "And Mrs. DeWitt's claims were true that they have been competitive rivals over the years. As much as I hate to say it, Sheena may be directly involved because she has everything to gain. "

"So we can assume that Sheena, consumed with selfishness, got her on drugs, which aggravated her mental condition to the point where she had a complete mental breakdown", Erin explained. "That got her out of the way professionally, but the supposed victim was still alive and something had to be done about that. She takes advantage of Bea's disappearances and finds her somewhere and takes her for a drive, most likely in her own car, leaving Bea's car in that ditch most likely. Whatever happens after that is probable guesswork."

"But it all leads to the same thing still", Brian said, having been quiet and listening most of the time. "Bea was killed, her body never found, and now she's back to reek vengeance on her murderer."

"You don't look too well CJ", Salina said, noticing that CJ had suddenly gone pale and had sat down.

"I...I just don't believe that she can be capable of such a thing", he said. "She doesn't seem like the type to do that."

"Like you said down in the basement", Rob said, "'who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men and women'."

CJ didn't say anything. He got up solemnly from his chair and said:

"I have to go call Madison and tell him what we've managed to come up with. You guys go ahead and start packing the Ecto-M. We're expected to be there as protection tonight."

Salina spoke out, "But, CJ..."

"We'll do our job the way it's meant to be done."

**Part 3: Crimes and Punishments**

Chapter 4: Midnight Blue

"Are you sure it's all right to bring CJ along on this one?" Andrew asked Rob, nodding towards the scientist's direction. CJ was busy prepping the proton packs, checking to make sure the power cells were at maximum charge (which wasn't necessary, as the packs have a half-life of 5,000 years).

Rob shrugged it off. "I trust him", he said. "He knows when there's a job to be done and how to do it."

"Right, but what if he lets his emotions get the best of him?"

"You won't have to worry about that." Rob and Andrew were surprised to hear that CJ had heard them. He tossed them their packs. Looking at Andrew, he said:

"I may be addled a little bit, maybe off-kilter, but that won't interfere with my job. I intend to see the guilty party swing and to help deliver that justice."

With that last comment, he went over to his desk and pulled out a pair of Ecto-goggles. Andrew shook his head.

"And people say I'm the scary one."

"Only in battle my friend", Rob added. "Only in battle."

He walked over to an oak door that led conveniently to the garage of the Doom Patrol. Turning on a light overhead, Rob looked at a car hidden underneath a tattered smock. Removing the smock, he was greeted by the sight of the Ecto-M.

"How're we for gas?" Brian asked.

"We should be pretty good", Rob replied. "Enough for a trip there and back." Pulling out a small remote from his pocket, he pressed a red button in the center. The garage door rolled open lazily, as a brisk night wind blew in. "Hell of a night to be causing trouble", Brian said, wrapping his cloak around his head.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Rob shouted inside the Highrise to everyone.

"Yeah." The replies of three voices were heard as CJ, Andrew, and Salina walked out towards the Ecto-M.

"Great, let's move em out!"

The Doom Patrol was not more than a few ways down the road a bit, when Andrew (who was sitting in the passenger seat beside Rob the driver), turned on the radio. "How about some tunes?" he asked everybody.

"Put it on 97.3", Rob said. "They should be doing some kind of radio broadcast of the festivities down in Central Park."

"I wonder why they changed it at the last minute from the Hippodrome?" Salina asked. Brian shrugged.

"I don't try to figure out the media", he said. "They put so much pressure on these stars nowadays that they don't even get anything looking like a life anymore."

"Fame'll do that", Rob replied.

A look of disgust crossed over Andrew's face as station came in tune.

"Hello New York!" Jane Robards of WUPN said, waving to her cameraman. "In case you didn't know it, I'm standing right in front of the gates to Central Park, where in just a few moments Miss Sheena Lyndon will be performing. Here's hoping that the events two days ago on the Conan O'Brien Show haven't altered her performance one bit! And I'm just as glad to be here tonight too! Celebs ranging from Sir Paul McCartney to Shania Twain, to, rumor has it, Prince himself have all showed up for what will most likely be a landmark performance in the already growing career of Sheena Lyndon. Wait, do I see Sheena herself? Yes, that is Sheena! Miss Lyndon, care to answer some questions really quickly?"

Wearing a ten gallon cowboy hat to cover her identity, Sheena stopped helplessly as Robards waved a microphone in her face, but put on a smile.

"What do you want?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well, rumors have been circulating that your manager, Paul McNeely has personally hired the Ghostbusters Doom Patrol to provide protection in case you get attacked again by a spirit. Is that correct?"

"Paul's only taking the proper precautions necessary to insure that nothing happens to me", she said, slightly annoyed at the question. In her purse, her hands fiddled around a carton of cigarettes

"Really?" Robards said, her eyebrow beginning to rise. "Even though you know how badly they did protecting you on Conan O'Brien?"

"Hey, people make mistakes", Sheena said raising her hands. "It happens, it's a human nature. Besides, Paul was insistent that they protect me last night and they did a very good job of it."

"We've also heard via the Internet that Sheena knows who the ghost that attacked her was?" The color drained from Sheena's face. "Is that true?"

"No," Sheena said breaking out into a sweat. "In fact, I haven't heard a thing about that one. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting ready for my set."

With that, Sheena walked off in a huff, her hand practically crushing the box. Jane Robards suppressed a laugh as she faced the cameras once again. "We'll be back ladies and gentleman with more interviews from SHEENA LYNDON—LIVE IN CENTRAL PARK!"

"Screw her", Andrew said simply turning off the radio. "I'm really beginning to hate her, you know that?"

Brian shrugged. "She's just doing her duty as a journalist", he said.

"I'd agree", Salina replied, "if I can only figure out what that duty was."

"Okay, so does everybody have an idea as to how we're going to play this?" Rob asked.

"Yeah", Brian said. "We go in and make sure that Bea's ghost doesn't cause hell again. That's what we got hired for."

"And if her ghost does show up...?" Salina asked.

"Let's not think about that part yet", Rob said. "All we've got to go on is guesses. It's up to Madison and the Philly P.D. to make that judgment call, if it should come to that."

"If it should come to that", CJ said, almost from out of nowhere, "We need to do our jobs the way it's meant to be done."

"What do you mean by that?" Brian asked, but CJ said nothing else.

. . .

"A big crowd has turned up tonight for what may be the biggest American concert of Sheena Lyndon's career", Jane Robards said rehearsing her lines for the after the break. "Watch out Britney, move over Christina, there just may be a new pop diva on the horizon! We'll be back after these messages. Okay, did you get all that Mike?"

"Every word Jane", her cameraman replied. "You know, it's great that you got us all tickets to see this."

"Yeah, yeah," Robards said drinking from her water bottle. "If the studio wasn't willing to shell out the big bucks for tickets, I would've been filming the thing by myself, which ain't gonna happen any time soon!"

"Right", said Mike. No sooner had the words escaped his lips when two uniformed police officers walked up to Robards and her cameraman.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Robards asked, a tone of indignity in her voice.

"Yeah, you can clear your crew and leave the premises", one of the officers asked. Robards' eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"By whose authority?"

"Mine." Stepping between the two officers was Detective Madison, brandishing his badge. "We got a report that the possibility of another ghost attack is imminent and the last thing we need on our consciences is a dead reporter and her crew."

"YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND LIKE A DOG!" Robards screamed. "I have the freedom of the press on my side! It's in the Declaration of Independence for god's sake!"

"True", Madison said, "but what good will it do you if you end up like Conan on his show? Besides, you're not the only one. We've already had to remove several CBS, NBC, and FOX news crews."

"And why's that?"

"Capacity", Madison replied. "Too many people here as it is now and we need to make room. But don't worry; I'm sure you've got enough footage to show on the 11:00 p.m. news."

"He's got a point Jane", said Robards' cameraman, already beginning to pack away his equipment.

"Shut up! Okay, who gave the report? Was it that Ghostbusters Doom Patrol?"

"That's none of your concern", Madison replied and turned his back on Jane Robards, his hands in his pockets.

"Gee Jane, you handled that quite well." Mike was about to put a hand on her shoulder when Jane turned around. Her face had gone red with anger. She said quietly, yet with a guttural tone in her voice:

"Let's go."

Watching Robards walk away in a huff, Madison turned to one of the officers at his side. "Are the Doom Patrol here yet?" he asked.

"No word yet sir, though odds are they'll be here before the concert starts."

"What about Sheena Lyndon?"

"She arrived just a few minutes ago."

"And her manager?"

"Is running late sir."

"Last question: Is Captain Jarrett here?"

"The Mobile Vehicles Division 2 just pulled up sir", the officer said, pointing to a large gray mobile suit walking up a path being cleared by a small vehicle bearing the Philadelphia P.D. coat of arms. Behind the mobile suit was an armored vehicle, from which a taller man with thin dark hair stepped out to face Madison.

"Glad you could make it Jarrett", Madison said shaking his hand. "Is everything all set for the opening act?"

"Should be", Jarrett said. "I've got Baltimore posted in our Number 1 Forward mobile suit on the west end, and me and Riley will post guard on the eastern sector of the park."

"Good, we can't have anything go wrong here tonight."

"It's too bad that you had to get rid of the press. If all goes well, we would've had some great exposure."

"Just do your duty, Jarrett, and worry about exposure later."

"You don't need to worry about the audience if something should happen", Madison said to Rob. "I've got officers posted on all sectors of the land. I even got the Mobile Vehicles Unit 2 out there in their mobile suits should something happen."

"It won't amount to a hell o' beans", Rob said, "but at least we can that the audience was well protected."

"Yeah", Madison said looking over at the throng of audience members. "Before I forget, no reporters are in the area. Any and all cameras were confiscated and the paparazzi escorted out of the area."

"I wish I'd been there when you found Jane Robards", Andrew said.

The Doom Patrol and Madison were standing below the stage, where, in a mere ten minutes, Sheena Lyndon would descend towards it and begin her show. The stage itself was a reminder of the one used at Woodstock '99, except, in size, it was slightly smaller in scale, and not as flashy.

"What about guards at her trailer?" Brian asked.

"Already covered", Madison replied. "Nothings happened." He then added:

"Yet." There was an almost finality in his tone of voice, as if he expected something big to happen before the night was over.

Salina noticed CJ standing near a post, staring out at the moon instead of the concert. She startled him as she put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Sorry", she said. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's all right", he said, and continued to stare up at the lunar scene.

"You know, you've been weird since we left the Highrise", she said. "If there's something bothering you, don't let it eat you from the inside out!"

"Sounds like something I'd say", CJ replied dryly.

"That's why I said it."

"Well, if you want to know, yeah, I am kind of bothered, but by the fact that there are at least a quarter of a million people out there who bought tickets to this thing and they have no idea that their idol is a murderer."

"That's not what's bugging you", Salina said. "People buy tickets to rap concerts, knowing that the star could have killed someone at one time or other, but that doesn't stop them from going."

"Yeah, but doesn't it bother you in the fact that there's no justice? They get away with these crimes for years without getting caught, and, if Sheena did do what we think she did, she'll find some way to squirm out of it."

"A-HA!" Salina said. "That's what's the matter with you."

"What?"

"You can't accept the fact that Sheena did do it, and you don't know if they'll be fairness if it does turn out she is the murderer."

"I thought you were into studying monsters, not getting inside my head, Mrs. Freud."

Salina laughed. "Alright, have it your way. Concert's about to begin, so we need you to be in the right state of mind if Bea does decide to make another unscheduled guest appearance."

"Don't worry about me", CJ said, finally beginning to cheer up. "I'll be all right."

At Sheena's trailer, the door swung as the popstar walked out of it. Wearing high-heeled boots with a pink short-sleeved shirt, she held in her hand a Rickenbacker 12 string guitar. Before making her way to the stage, she stopped to talk with the Doom Patrol.

"I...I just wanted to thank you all for what you've done for me", she said. Her face gleamed, indicating that she had just been crying.

"You don't need to say that", Salina said. "It's what we do."

"Yeah, but..."

"Look, just go up there on the stage and do your stuff", Rob said pushing her up the stairs.

Chapter 5: Do You Remember Love?

"GOOD EVENING NEW YORK CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sheena's voice resounded all around the area, pumped out by the loudspeakers that were placed on both sides of the stage. She looked the way a rock star should.

"Are you ready to rock?" The audience replied with an all around YES!

"I can't hear you, New York. I say, are you ready to rock?" An even louder agreement from the audience was heard.

"Great, let's kick this party into high gear with a bang! This one's from my first album, some of you might know the words better than I do. Here's 'Do You Remember Love?'!"

"That one was in Bea's notebook", Salina said, not taking her eyes off Sheena.

The Mobile Vehicles Unit 2 had placed a guardrail around the crowd, not to keep Sheena protected, but rather keep the audience safe in case something should go wrong.

"That thing looks like a Gundam", Brian said, staring up at the mobile suit (they were actually 8 meters tall), which was piloted by a young woman with brown hair. She was looking out at the concertgoers from the mobile suit's cockpit. Looking down and noticing Brian, she waved at him, and shot him a thumbs up. Brian responded with a peace sign.

"Part of a new shift in police technology", Rob said. "I'd read the report on them while in Dalton. Man, kind of makes me wish I had me one of those." Rob's thoughts were interrupted when a black Volvo pulled up behind the stage. Stepping out of the vehicle was Sheena's manager, Paul McNeely, wearing a New York Yankees baseball cap. In his hand he held a brown paper bag.

"I almost missed the show", he said running up to Rob and Detective Madison. "Did anything happen yet?"

"The show just started Mr. McNeely", Rob said pleasantly. He eyed the short man carefully, and began to understand why Andrew and the others thought of him as a slimeball. His eyes quickly diverted to McNeely's bag.

"Great", McNeely replied, somewhat out of breath, placing the bag in his coat pocket. He took a quick look around and began scratching his head. "There's something wrong here", he said.

"What is it now, Paulie?" Andrew asked. But McNeely didn't hear him.

"No reporters!" McNeely said pointing towards the audience. "The biggest concert of Sheena's U.S. tour and not one news van!"

"Blame me for that", Madison said stepping up to McNeely. "I ordered most of the journalists out of the area before the concert began. But there are some local ones out there if you look closely enough."

"For who's safety? Sheena's?"

"For their safety", Madison replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it in his mouth. "Too many people here already to risk any major injuries should something break out. And besides, were you not the one worrying about bad publicity for your meal ticket?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" McNeely said. But Madison just patted him on the shoulder.

"Enjoy the concert", he told Rob and the Doom Patrol.

Chapter 6: The Flower of Carnage

Sheena went through five songs on the stage. There had been no ectoplasmic activity for one hour. Brian kept looking back at his watch and at Rob.

"We've only got 56 minutes left before this whole thing ends", he said. "Are you sure that she was going to show up tonight?" CJ rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, saying:

"I don't know. Maybe there was something more that we missed in all of this?"

"All right everyone!" Sheena shouted from the stage, finishing up a cover of the Beatles 'Helter Skelter', "this next one is from my new album. You all know it was the one that I performed that night on Conan..." There was an unearthly silence in the air, as everyone paid attention now.

"And some of you might have heard that there might be a connection between me and the ghost. Well, there is. The ghost was a very dear friend of mine when she was living. Her name was Beatrix DeWitt. She was my friend and mate through thick and thin, but she...lost her way. This next song is dedicated to you Bea! Here's 'Somewhere and Nowhere'!" The crowd's cheering reached a near-deafening tone as they cheered resoundingly.

Sheena began the first few chords with a solo guitar strum, reminiscent of David Gilmour for "Wish You Were Here", before a heavy drum program followed.

"I hope you're doin' well Selling art and everything I like ya stuff, good for you I'll buy a piece maybe two.

Do you ever think of me? D'ya remember all our stupid dreams? Rainbows and pots o' gold So much to prove before we got old... "

"Corny lyrics", Brian said stifling a laugh, "but I love that drum downbeat." He looked over at Rob, who had a ruminating look upon his face as he scratched his goatee. "Something up?"

"This was the song that Sheena played on Conan, right?" Rob said, beginning to unsheathe his neutrona wand.

"Yeah", Brian replied.

"And didn't Bea make her reappearance in the middle of this song?"

Now Brian began to catch on to what Rob was saying. "We only have a few bars left before it hits that part, if there is a connection."

"Hey Sal, do you remember if 'Somewhere and Nowhere' was in that notebook of Bea's?"

"Yeah", Salina replied. "Bea wrote it."

"That's what I was afraid of", Rob said mournfully as he charged his neutrona wand. "Guys, get ready because Beatrix DeWitt is about to make another surprise appearance."

The lights that surrounded the stage and park had suddenly gone out, killing all of the juice going to the amplifiers and guitars. Sheena stood there on the darkened stage, looking bewildered as she tried to find McNeely.

"What the blue hell is going on in there?" McNeely screamed at the main engineer. "Are you stooges asleep or something out there?"

"Sir, all lights are registered as functional", the engineer replied. "There must be some sort of signal jamming the circuitry."

"Let me see that", Rob interjected, bending down to see the power battery cells. "Yep, he's right. These cells are running right."

"Then...how...who?"

"Only a specter of certain power and emotion can cause signal interference like that", Brian explained.

"What's that mean?" McNeely asked, in much the same tone of voice that he had given Madison. Before Brian could get the words out of his mouth, CJ explained for him.

"It means she's back", he said eerily as he began charging his pack. He took quick look at Salina and smiled.

"Fair play", he muttered to himself. He didn't want to give Salina the satisfaction in knowing that she had been right. If he did, he knew he'd never be able to hear the end of it.

A fog bank began to roll into the park, engulfing most of the audience as they shared Sheena's look of confusion and fear. The MV2's mobile suit stood out of the ominous fog like trees.

"Captain Jarrett", the female pilot Brian had waved to said into his headset microphone. "What are the orders?"

"Keep on the lookout for any panic, Baltimore", Jarrett said. "That's the first and foremost thing we have to prevent. The Ghostbusters can handle the rest."

"All yours now kids", Madison said nodding towards the group.

"Thanks", CJ said wryly as the five Patrollers walked up towards the stage.

The fog began creeping its way towards the stage, surrounding the spot where Sheena stood. The misty black cloud wrapped itself around Sheena, but not before cutting off her guitar. Her backup band had already dispersed off the stage.

"You think that you have the audience in the palm of your hand, don't you Sheena?" the fog said, the smoke beginning to materialize into hands as it wrapped itself around Sheena's throat. "It could have been me and you, but someone had to be left out, didn't they?"

"Believe me Bea", Sheena struggled to say, trying to remove the hands from her throat. "I'm...sorry."

"Not good enough!" Bea said, as her face began to show through the fog. It was not the pretty, young face that the Doom Patrol had seen that night on Conan; no, this was truly Bea's soul showing, one that had been corrupted by outside influences.

The audience watched keenly as the drama began to play itself out, most of who tried to get away. Baltimore in the Number 1 mobile suit followed her orders and kept her area from disintegrating into chaos, reaching down with her mobile suit's hand and putting audience members back behind the guardrail. At the entrance, the rest of the MV2 were policing the area.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING IN THERE!" Jane Robards screamed at the officer. "IT'S NEWS! LET ME BACK IN THERE!"

"Sorry ma'am", the officer said meekly. "We've been given strict orders not to let anybody in or out."

. . . .

"Okay", Rob said to Brian. "Do it." Brian nodded as his eyes took on the familiar misty blue of his powers.

Suddenly, an ethereal wall formed itself around the stage, cutting off all sight from the audience. They could not see a thing. McNeely looked around, frightened as he tried to retain his bodily functions.

"Sir", Scott said to Madison in his Number 2 mobile suit. "Should we be worried about that?"

"No", Madison said. "Just do your duty and let them take care of theirs." He looked at the wall, and hoped that at least they knew what they were doing.

Chapter 7: The Flower of Carnage

"Nice color you choose", Andrew said looking around. "Makes this scene even less scary than it seems."

"Ms. Beatrix DeWitt", CJ said yelling towards the ghost. She turned towards him, as her eyes flashed, causing an invisible wind to knock the Doom Patrol back some.

"This is going to be harder than we thought", Brian said, blocking the wind from his friends with a shield. "She's not going to listen to reason."

"So we have to make her", CJ said, climbing from behind the shield.

"What are you about to do?" Salina asked.

"About to prove that you were right." CJ stepped towards the ghost of Bea and pointed his neutrona wand at her, firing without any hesitation. He shut the pack off, but Bea was still in a containment field. Nodding towards Brian and the others, the shield disappeared.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"A new containment strategy, just for you that is", he said. "Just long enough for you to listen to what we have to say."

Sheena got up from the ground and gasped for breath, smiling at CJ. "Thank you so much CJ for helping me", she said. But CJ shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry", he replied somberly. "But your thanks are a bit premature." His attention looked towards McNeely

"What do you mean by that?" Sheena asked.

CJ took a deep breath and sighed. "By that, I means that only one truth must prevail. And you, Paul, would do well to listen to this as well."

"Two years ago, you were pushed into a career by McNeely because you were the only one who knew both yours and Bea's vocal parts. Why? Because Bea suffered a mental breakdown that makes Brian Wilson look sane."

"Yeah, that's what I told you", Sheena said. "What's the need to repeat this?"

"Because I wanted Bea...excuse me, Miss DeWitt, to know that you did not kill her."

Bea's ghost stopped thrashing in the containment field and her eyes looked towards CJ. "What are you talking about?" she said, her voice hollow and booming around Brian's aura. "Sheena always wanted more credit than she actually deserved! She knew I was the better of both of us and wanted me out of the way. That's why she didn't even lift a finger to help me when I needed her most."

"And that's the truth", CJ continued. "You see, if there's one thing that Sheena can be guilty of, it's not helping you at a point in both your lives when you needed her. That's a common guilt of anybody."

"So you're saying that Sheena is totally innocent", McNeely said regaining his senses. "Then who did it, Bea's grandma?"

"Oh no, she's innocent as well. She was telling the truth all along. But there is one person who had the most to gain from Bea's disappearance and death and that was you Paul."

Paul backed away, his eyes staring coldly at CJ. "That's utterly ridiculous", he said.

"You tightened the noose around your own neck when you openly admitted that you would do anything for Sheena's career, indicating that you would beg, borrow, steal, or even murder to get it there. You recognized early on that Sheena was clearly the star, but the main obstacle to getting her there was to eliminate Bea."

"You knew that Bea had a mental condition that she had to take special medicine for. Trusting you, she most likely took some kind of substance that you conveniently slipped into her medication. Not enough to get her hooked on in the beginning, but enough to start. Slowly but surely you started to get the required results. Then it all came down to the wire at Pat O'Reilly, and that's where you knew that she would be out of the way for the time being."

"However, you kept paying Bea for songwriting credit, thereby in the eyes of the law turning over most of the material she wrote for Sheena as property of Columbia, Sheena, or yourself. Bea may have been out of the way professionally but she was still dogging Sheena's career with whatever antic she got herself into, as her grandmother told us. So you hired someone to keep track of her whereabouts, not an easy task, but it paid off big when you did manage to find her."

"I'm not admitting anything", McNeely said coldly. "What other proof do you have that I would have committed such a heinous act against my client?"

"Detective Madison sent us the bank records, which we analyzed ourselves. Not much to put you behind bars, but enough to give the courts something to drool over. You knew when all of this broke out that if the regular police got wind of it, their own investigation would have unearthed all of this, but you took a gamble on a third rate outfit like ours to not foul things up for you or your meal ticket."

There was a silence all around as CJ finished up. The containment field disappeared as Bea floated down towards Sheena.

"Is this true", she asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Bea, believe me, if I could I would turn back the clock to help you", Sheena said tearfully. "I would throw it all away just to have you back." But McNeely interrupted the teary reunion.

"But who's going to believe a word you lot say?" he asked looking at CJ. "There're no cops here to back it all up."

"True", Rob interjected and pointed towards Brian. His eyes flashed once as a small portion of the blue aura that surrounded the stage disappeared, just enough for Madison and a small unit of police officers to walk in but not enough for the audience to see.

"Paul McNeely!" Madison said forcefully. "You are under arrest for conspiring in the murder of Beatrix DeWitt!"

McNeely's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head, as CJ pulled out a small communicator from his pocket.

"Nifty things they invent these days?" he said tossing it McNeely. "While you and I were chatting, Madison and the Philly P.D. were busy listening on the other end." He grinned at McNeely. "Hope Riker's Island suits your tastes."

"You son of a bitch!" McNeely shouted throwing down the communicator, shattering into pieces when it hit the ground. He reached into his coat pocket and snatched the brown paper bag out. His hand was inside when the bottom exploded in fire and smoke. CJ grunted as he felt something like a bee graze past his arm and hit one of the steel railings of the stage. Feeling woozy, he looked up at McNeely and realized that he had a gun in his hand.

"It's not going to end this way!" he shouted at CJ. "Not when she needs me more than anything else in the world!" He aimed the barrel at CJ (who was on the ground now clutching his near-lifeless arm) and cocked the barrel. Closing his eyes, CJ knew that it would be all over pretty quick. Behind him, Rob and Andrew tried to make a run at McNeely.

"Stop him!" Madison shouted towards the officers.

Then all of a sudden, the air was pierced by a loud BANG. The noise deafened CJ but to his surprise, he did not feel the hot steel enter his body. A bead of sweat ran down his nose as he looked at McNeely, the smoking gun still in his hand. His face had gone completely white. CJ closed his eyes again and turned his head in the direction McNeely was looking at, and then slowly opened them.

Lying on her back, with her life-blood pouring out from the wound in the middle of her stomach, was Sheena Lyndon. Nobody moved for those few seconds that passed, but suddenly Madison came to his senses and ordered for the nearest officers to jump McNeely.

"You're under arrest", Madison said, but did not state the charge yet as he placed the handcuffs upon McNeely's wrists.

CJ went over towards Sheena and looked at her eye to eye. He could see it very plainly now: even if the paramedics were to make here on time, it was obvious that she was going to die. Staring at her now, he could not find any words to comfort her.

Suddenly, he felt a presence drift beside him. It was Bea; but it was not the angry, vengeful spirit that the Doom Patrol had been fighting for the past few days. Her entire demeanor had changed. From her pocket, Salina pulled out the picture that Bea's grandmother had had of her granddaughter, and realized that she had taken on a more physical form. She now resembled her old self.

"Sorry Bea", Sheena said weakly, making the attempt to grin up at her old friend. "I—I didn't mean for any of this to happen this way." She coughed once and then shivered. Bea took Sheena's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Hey, are you seeing this?" Rob whispered over to Brian.

"What?"

"That light, above Sheena."

"I can't see a damn thing."

A bright, almost ethereal light had begun to shine down upon Sheena's face. She shivered once again before she closed her eyes for good. Although nobody could quite see it, an aura drifted slowly from Sheena's body and towards the light.

"Race you to the top Bea!" Sheena said brightly towards her friend. Bea smiled back and nodded.

"You just wait; you'll be eating my dust soon!" Bea retorted.

Sheena grinned again, and then looked back towards CJ. "Thank you, Dr. London, for all your help", she said. Drifting dreamily towards him, she kissed him on the cheek. With that, she started towards the light as it disappeared behind her.

"Are you crying?" Brian asked, looking in Andrew's direction.

"Of course not", the hunter replied. "Windy out here. I got something in my eye." Brian rolled his eyes and elbowed him as Andrew continued to protest.

The light gone, Bea turned her attention towards McNeely, and her form changed again as her eyes flamed red. Gritting her teeth, she held up her hands as she pushed the Philadelphia Police Department out of her way, knocking them down off the stage. She grabbed McNeely by his collars.

"So, you like fucking with other people's lives like pawns, eh?" She lifted him high above the stage, as an unknown wind swept through.

McNeely pleaded with Bea as he held up his hands in defense. "Listen, I never meant for it to go this far. I---I---I only wanted what was best for Sheena and she..."

"...Was a better artist than me? A better market product than me? Tell me the answer before I kill you!"

"Bea, wait!" CJ shouted, trying to get his voice to rise above the wind. "It doesn't have to be like this!"

"He destroyed too many lives Dr. London", she said, not looking at him. "He has to be punished."

"Then let the law take its course. He'll go to Riker's Island for twenty years. That's hell in itself!"

"No." There was finality in her voice as cold as the bitterest winds. Grabbing McNeely's head, she stared at him deep into his eyes, not diverting her attention towards anything.

"What's going on up there?" Madison said over to CJ. The scientist could only shrug his good arm and watch, with the others, in morbid fascination at the scene unfolding before them.

Suddenly, the air was pierced by McNeely's high shrieks, the sound that shivers down the audience present on the outside and the MV2. Baltimore held her hands over her ears to drown out the sound.

With that, Bea let McNeely go, dropping him towards the stage. Then she disappeared.

Nobody said anything. If they did, it was the sounds of someone shouting "QUICK! Get this man to a hospital!" and "He doesn't look good!" Brian's aura disappeared around the stage as the EMT's flanked it and surrounded Sheena. The Doom Patrol watched as one of them shook their heads and covered her body.

Epilogue I:

"I just wanted to come here and thank you all for helping my Beatrix find her peace." Mrs. Veronica DeWitt stood in front of Salina's desk, as the latter was sitting down finishing filing the case report. "Tell me, how did she look?"

Salina smiled. "The expression on her face was something like relief. She looked really happy." The old woman smiled meekly, and then she said:

"Sheena was not a bad person. I'm sorry about what happened to her."

Salina sat back and thought for a second. "The important thing is that the two made peace between each other", she said and continued writing. Mrs. DeWitt put her hand into her purse and pulled out a small envelope.

"What's this?" Salina asked.

"It's a small fee", she said handing her the envelope.

"But we didn't really do anything for you to deserve it."

"Please", Mrs. DeWitt insisted. "Just take it. If it weren't for your detective work in uncovering that scoundrel McNeely, I would have gone on thinking that it was Sheena's fault about what happened to her."

"Ma'am, as generous as the offer is, I---and I speak for the whole---don't think we can really accept this. All the thanks we need to have is in knowing that we helped you know more about your granddaughter's fate. And I think that's enough for all of us."

Mrs. DeWitt stared at Salina for a moment before replacing the envelope back inside her purse. Then, she hugged her neck.

"Thank you", she said and walked out of the Highrise.

Epilogue II

"So, who is this guy we got here?"

The elder guardsman at Riker's Island puffed on his cigar as he and his young partner walked the halls lined with the cells of many prisoners.

"Used to be a famous big shot manager", the older guard said as his nightstick rapped against the cell. "You know, for that singer chick Sheena Lyndon."

The young guard stopped in his tracks. "You mean the one that was killed at her concert?"

Spitting out a piece of tobacco from the cigar, the older guard nodded.

"They say he went crazy when one of them Ghostbusters blew the lid off his plan. You know he had that popstar's friend killed just to further her career?"

"I've heard the rumors, but I never believed them."

"You should."

Penetrating the uneasy calmness of the conversation the two were having was a loud scream that echoed through the halls.

"Je-sus..." the younger guard said. But the elder one just smirked as he extinguished his cigar and pulled out another.

"Do you believe in divine punishment?" he asked.

"I'm...not too big into religion", the young guard said.

"Wicked is as wicked does. When they brought that poor bastard to us he was completely and utterly out of his mind: drug induced paranoia, his brain was fried from the inside. There was no way he'd be able to think rationally again."

"Are the screams a part of that paranoia?"

"If you believe in divine punishment, then you'd know that that poor girl's soul that he corrupted won't rest until he's dead and six feet under."

The two stopped in front of the cell and looked in on what remained of Paul McNeely: strapped in a strait jacket, he looked at them with madness in his eyes and ran to the bars, ramming his head into it, saliva flowing from his mouth. The younger guard backed away as his hand went to his pistol by his side.

"Simmer down, it's alright", the older one calmed. "He gets like that."

THE END


	3. Chapter 3: The Day the Music Died

Ghostbusters Doom Patrol

"The Day The Music Died"

by Sarah Dryski

**Part 1**

April 17th, 1996

It was in the evening, and Salina was at the local roller-rink with a couple of her friends from University. Things were going fine, but while other people's song requests were being played, Salina did not hear any of her song requests at all, especially this one song, "American Science" by Duran Duran. She told her friends that she going to find the DJ and ask him what was going on. An argument broke out, and Stacey, the floor supervisor for that night had to separate them.

Later that evening, the skate session was over and everyone had gone home for the night. The only people left were Stacey and the DJ, who's name was Rob. As Stacey left, she told Rob to lock up when he was finished. After checking to make sure all the equipment was shut off, and all the cash registers locked, Rob packed up his bag. As he opened the door, three gun shots rang out. One of the bullets hit him in the heart, killing him instantly. The glass doors behind him were shattered from the other two bullets that passed through Rob's body. It was a bloody mess. The only evidence that was recovered were the two bullets. The gun was never found and neither was the body, for the killer had moved it to somewhere else. To where, is still unknown to this day. All that remains of this case is a box of paperwork, which sits in the evidence storage warehouse, and waits...

Eight years later...

An area of land was being cleared away in one of the residential areas. One of the construction workers who was operating one of the bulldozers was digging out for the basement of the house they were building, when on the fourth dig, he discovered a huge object amidst the dirt in the bulldozer's scoop. He carefully lowered the arm and cut the engine. "Hey boss!" He called. "Come take a look at this!" The crew's foreman, and some of the other workers came to take a look. On closer inspection, the object that was dug up was wrapped in an old blanket.  
"What is it?"someone asked. The foreman and one of the workers carefully lifted it off the dirt, and set it down. When the foreman unwrapped the blanket, he made a gruesome discovery. Inside was a human skeleton. Where the skull rested, there was a patch of old blood. Same with the area of the blanket that had touched the chest. Within minutes, police were on the scene, along with Detectives Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens.  
"What have we got?" Lilly asked.  
"A skeleton in a blanket. It was discovered by one of the workers who was digging out for the basement of the house they're building." replied one of the police officers. Snapping on some latex gloves, Lilly stooped down to examine the body.  
"Whoever shot him had really good aim. With this amount of blood on his shirt, he was hit in the heart. Whoever wanted him dead, must've had a personal grudge." She commented.  
"How do you know this is a he?" Scotty asked.  
"The clothes. Plus when you look at the skull, the eyebrow ridges are very pronounced." Lilly started going through the pockets and came across a wallet. "Let's see what the ID says." She opened up the wallet. On the driver's license, the name read as Robert Lennox.  
"Robert Lennox?" Scotty asked. "Wasn't he that DJ that was missing in '96, presumed dead?"  
"Yeah. The crime scene at the roller-rink was saturated with blood, and two bullets were also recovered."  
"I wonder what he did to make someone want to kill him." Scotty commented.  
"Well, he was a roller-rink DJ. Maybe someone didn't like what music he played?" Lilly quipped.

Lilly and Scotty were now in the evidence storage warehouse, looking over the paperwork on Rob's case. "Robert Lennox, aged 23. Worked as a DJ at the Starlight Roller-rink. Parents are James and Jennifer Lennox, and he had a brother, Kevin." Lieutenant John Stillman read aloud. "Was reported missing when he didn't come home. Stacey Chambers, a supervisor at the rink discovered the scene when she arrived for work the next day. DNA gathered from the blood evidence was proven to be Rob's, and two bullets were also recovered from the scene. No murder weapon was found, and neither was the body."  
"Until now." Scotty commented.  
"Any suspects?" Lilly asked.  
" A few. Three regular roller-rink Customers, and an ex-girlfriend. Names of the Customers are Salina Duran, Jaslean Dhillon, and Deirdre Jones. The ex-girlfriend's name is Andrea Klassen."  
"We'll take these names to Vera and Jefferies. Meanwhile, we got a family to contact." Lilly took the paper with the suspects' names on it from Lt. Stillman.

**Part 2**

After finding the current address for James and Jennifer Lennox, Lilly and Scotty went to pay them a visit. A woman answered the door. "Jennifer Lennox?"  
"Yes, and you are...?"  
"Detectives Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens." Lilly replied.  
"Is this about my son Robbie?"  
"Yes. Can we come in?"  
"Of course." Mrs. Lennox replied and ushered them in.  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Rob is dead. We found his body, which had been buried in one of the residential areas."  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. When we reported him missing, and police told us that his blood was found at the rink, along with the bullets, we were told that it was a definite possibility."  
"Did Rob have any enemies?" Scotty asked.  
"No. He was well liked. The only people he ever had any problems with were his ex-girlfriend, what's her name...?"  
"Andrea Klassen?"  
"Yeah, that's her name. And there were these Customers he'd mention occasionally. Sometimes they'd give him grief. Something about music, I don't know." Mrs Lennox said.  
"Well, we're going to be re-interviewing anyone he had contact with before his death. Hopefully they might remember something that'll provide a new lead. Meanwhile, we have all that we need from his body, so it's ready to be released." Lilly told her.  
"Okay. Thank you. When my husband gets home, we'll come down to the station to sign the release forms."

Meanwhile, Detectives Nick Vera and Will Jefferies had arrived at the headquarters for Doom Patrol, the recently opened franchise of Ghostbusters, and also the current residence for Salina Duran. "Gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with?" The group's secretary, Erin Cummins asked when they came in.  
"I'm Detective Will Jefferies, and this is Detective Nick Vera. We'd like to talk to Salina Duran. Is she available?" Will asked.  
"Sure" Erin said, paging her. "She should be downstairs in a bit." They didn't have to wait very long, as Salina came downstairs a few seconds later.  
"Salina Duran?" Nick asked.  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
"I'm Detective Nick Vera."  
"And I'm Detective Will Jefferies." Will added. "Is there someplace where we can talk privately?"  
"Yeah, sure." Salina led them to the TV room. "So what is this all about?"  
"We're re-investigating the murder of Robert Lennox" Nick told her.  
"Rob? The DJ from the roller-rink? I thought he was just missing."  
"His remains were just recently uncovered, which is why the case is being re-examined. Is there anything you can tell us?" Will asked.  
"Nothing different than what I already told the police back in 1996." Salina replied.  
"Well, you were considered a suspect then, because you didn't get along with him." Nick said.  
"That is an understatement detectives. I hated him. He sexually harassed one of my friends, and he wouldn't play my song requests." Salina replied, thinking back...She was at the roller-rink, and was at the entrance to the DJ booth, by the cash register. "Hey, when are you going to play "American Science"?" She asked.  
"I'll play it soon." Rob replied non-chahalantly.  
"You said that two hours ago! I made that request before anyone else did! There's no excuse for this!"  
"Look! I've had complaints whenever that song is played!" Rob snapped.  
"Whatever! You just don't want to play the song because YOU hate Duran Duran!"  
"Are you saying that I'm a liar!"  
"No, I'm saying that you're not doing your job!"  
"Alright, that's enough!" Stacey interjected before Rob could react. "Rob, just play her song for now. I'll talk to her. She took Salina aside... "And that's basically what happened. He would do that to me every time my friends and I were there. But, that's all that happened detectives. I may have hated him, but I never killed him." Salina said.  
"Where were you at the time of his murder?" Nick asked.  
"At home. I went home after the session ended. Ask my parents and my sister. They'll back me up."  
"What about your two friends, Jaslean and Deirdre?" Will asked.  
"As far as I know, they went home after the session was over too."  
"Alright. Well that's all we have for now." Nick said. "We will come by again if we have anymore questions."  
"Sure." Salina replied.

**Part 3**

Next, the people that Will and Nick went to interview were Salina's two friends, Jaslean Dhillon and Deirdre Jones. "Yeah, I remember Rob Lennox. The pig sexually harassed me one night at the rink. Salina was even a witness." Jaslean said.  
"What would he say?" Nick asked.  
"Oh, the usual. Comments like, "nice tits!" or, "Sweet piece of ass!", that sort of thing. He even pointed me out to this random guy this one other night and says to him while pointing at me, "She wants to ride you!". I don't know how he managed to not get fired for such behavior. I mean, we wrote in and complained about it."  
"Where were you the night he was killed?" Will asked.  
"I was here at home. My parents can vouch for that." Jaslean replied.  
"Is there anything out of the ordinary that you can remember happening at the rink that night before he was killed? Anything to make you think something was about to happen?"  
"All I remember was Salina getting upset and confronting Rob about her song requests not getting played. But, that happened all the time. It's not much of a reason to kill him."  
"Yeah, we know. We already talked to Salina, and she's told us that." Will said.  
"But I do remember this one other girl." Jaslean added, thinking back...She was sitting down, taking a breather when she noticed this blonde girl arguing with Rob. "Andrea, get it through your head! It's over!" Rob shouted. "Stop trying to change my mind!" Jaslean never forgot that name..."Her name was Andrea, and they were arguing about something being over. She must've been a former girlfriend." Jaslean said, then snorted sarcastically. "Personally I don't know why on earth she'd want to go out with someone like him."  
"Andrea. That sounds familiar." Nick commented to Will as his cellphone went off.  
"Just a second." Will said to Jaslean as he answered his phone. "Jefferies."  
"Guess what was just uncovered at the roller-rink?" It was Lilly on the other end. "Someone was looking for thei shoes, and when they stuck their hand into this small hole under the benches, there was a gun hidden in it, and it's a .22 calibre. The same kind of gun used to kill Rob."  
"Think there's a chance we'll get any prints?" Will asked.  
"Let's hope so. The serial number's been filed off. I also hope we can match the striaetions on the bullets to the gun."  
"We'll keep our fingers crossed." Will replied and hung up. "Thank you for you time Ms. Dhillon." He shook hands with her before he and Nick left the house. It was time to interview Salina's other friend, Deirdre Jones.

"I don't know what else to tell you that hasn't already been said." Deirdre told Will and Nick. "Rob would jerk Salina around by not playing her songs, and he would make crude, piggish comments at Jassie, but nobody didn't do nothing."  
"What about you? I mean, here he is, doggin' on your two best friends. Surely that must've made you mad." Will said.  
"I know what you're thinking, and it's not true. I didn't kill Rob." Deirdre replied.  
"We're not saying you did, but obviously his behavior must've provoked something." Nick told her.  
"Just a bunch of complaint letters, that's all. But they didn't work."  
"Did Rob ever say anything to you directly?" Will asked.  
"Once. He called me a nigger. That really did it for me."  
"What did you do?"  
"What do you think? I hit him in the face. Got me kicked out of the rink for the rest of that one night, but hell it felt damn good." Deirdre said.  
"But that didn't make you want to kill him?" Nick asked.  
"Hell no."

It wasn't until a few days later that the results on the gun's serial number came in. Lt. Stillman knew about a forensic technique that still recover a filed off serial number. Now the results were in. "It's a success. We have a serial number." He announced when he came to into the department offices that morning. He handed the results to Lilly and Scotty.  
"Alright." Scotty got the computer and entered the serial number into the database. "How's it going with the prints?" He asked.  
"Still working on it. We should have those results soon." Just then, a beeping sound went off. It was the computer, and it had found a match.  
"Well, look who our gun owner is." Scotty remarked. Lilly got down to have a look.  
"Bruce and Camille Klassen." She said.  
"Look who their daughter's name is." Scotty pointed at the screen. Lilly's eyes widened.  
"Andrea Klassen. The ex-girlfriend."  
"Let's pick her up." Lt. Stillman told them, but Will and Nick were already on it.

**Part 4**

"So why exactly did you bring me down here?" Andrea asked. She, Lilly, and Scotty were inside one of the interrogation rooms.  
"We found your gun." Lilly said  
"My gun?" Andrea asked with a strange look on her face. "I don't own a gun." Scotty pulled out the evidence bag with the gun in it. "You mean my parent's gun. It was lost eight years ago."  
"We know. We found it at the roller-rink." Lilly said.  
"Any idea how it might've gotten there?" Scotty asked.  
"I have absolutely no idea." Andrea replied.  
"Oh come on Andrea. We know how badly you wanted to get back with Rob. We know about the restraining order his family had to take out on you. So maybe you figured, 'Well if I can't have him, then nobody else will', and decided to kill him." Lilly told her.  
"That is a very interesting story detectives." Andrea replied non-chahalantly. "Unfortunately it's not true."  
"Well if it's not, then maybe you won't mind telling us where you were the night of his murder." Scotty said.  
"At home."  
"Can anyone verify that?" Lilly asked.  
"I was by myself because my parents were out for the evening."  
"See, that doesn't help your alibi, especially when we have a witness who says you were at the rink that same night." Scotty said.  
"Oh really? And what exactly did this "witness" say?" Andrea asked sarcastically.  
"That you were there, arguing with Rob." Scotty replied.  
"Seeing if he'll take you back." Lilly added. "But when he turns you down again, you decide that's the last straw, you go home, get your parents gun, come back, and kill him."  
"I didn't kill Rob!" Andrea snapped angerly. "I was at the rink, I'll give you that. But that was way before he was killed. When I left, he was still very much alive."  
"Which brings us back to our original question. How did your parents' gun end up at the rink?" Lilly asked. Andrea was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door. It was Lt. Stillman.  
"Results just came back on the fingerprints from the gun." He said.  
"And?"  
"They don't match Andrea's." Andrea rolled her eyes.  
"I told you so." She muttered.  
"Well if they're not hers, then who's are they?" Scotty asked.  
"Unknown. Whoever's they are, that person is not in the system."  
"Wonderful." Lilly remarked.  
"Now we have to start all over again." Scotty added.

"Detectives?" Lilly and Scotty looked up to see Salina Duran. She had come down to the station.  
"Something you have for us?" Lilly asked.  
"Yes. I heard that you almost had somebody in for the murder. I thought maybe what I have for you might help." Salina replied.  
"You remember something else?" Scotty asked.  
"Something she said to me when we were sitting out on a break."  
"Who? Andrea?" Lilly asked.  
"Andrea? No, Deirdre." Salina replied, thinking back..."Friggin' idiot. He just doesn't want to play the damn song because he's the only one that hates it. It's his own personal opinion, and this whole "other people complaining about" it is just a farce." Salina growled.  
"Forget about it girl. He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him win." Deirdre said.  
"I wish Stacey would just see that he won't play the song because of his own personal opinion of it. I know that if he did this at a radio station, they'd toss him out on his ass."  
"Well, I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." Just then, Deirdre saw Rob arguing with Andrea out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to get a better look, and thought of something.  
"What? What is it Dee?" Salina asked.  
"I think tonight may be your lucky night girl." Deirdre replied, with a bit of a menacing tone to her voice.  
"What do you mean by that?" Salina asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know right now, but I'll think of something." She got up and went back to skate some more. Salina sat at the table, wondering what Deirdre meant by her cryptic remark... "So you think Deirdre might have something to do with Rob's murder?" Lilly asked.  
"I don't know. But then Rob ends up dead that same night, so now I am beginning to think that it's more than just a coincidence." Salina replied.  
"How come you never mentioned this during the original investigation?" Scotty asked.  
"Like I said, I thought it was just a coincidence at the time. She didn't directly come right out and say she was going to kill him. I would've stopped her before that ever happened. That, and I didn't think she'd ever have it in her to do something like that. And Deirdre is also a good friend of mine. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble for something she never did."  
"Salina, this is very important. Did you ever see Deirdre talk to Andrea at any time that night?" Lilly asked.  
"Andrea? You mean the blonde chick that Rob was arguing with? Yeah she did. Why?"  
"Just wondering. That's all." Lilly replied.

"Haven't you bothered me enough already?" Andrea asked when she answered the door. Nick Vera and Will Jefferies were there. She let them in.  
"Do you know a girl by the name of Deirdre Jones?" Will asked.  
"Deirdre Jones? Yeah. Man, I've known her since high school." She handed the detectives a picture. It was of her and Deirdre from a ski trip in 1995. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"  
"We're not exactly sure, but we think she may be somehow involved with Rob's murder, and somebody said she was seen talking to you that night before he was killed. Do you remember that?" Nick asked. Andrea then suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  
"Oh my god."  
"Something you remember?" Will asked.  
"Yes. She did talk to me that night. But what I meant before was about something that happened earlier. See, you figured out that it was parents' gun by the serial number on it, right?"  
"That's right." Nick replied.  
"Well, a few days before that night, they found out the gun was missing. At first, I thought my dad had misplaced it. Oh man, it can't be..." Andrea started to tremble.  
"What happened?" Will asked.  
"She must've taken the gun. And when I was talking with Deirdre that night, I said something like, if I couldn't have him back, the nobody could have him. She must've thought I really meant it."  
"How come you never mentioned this before?" Nick asked.  
"I honestly didn't think she'd have it in her, or that she'd take what I said so seriously." Will was now on his cellphone, getting a hold of Lilly and Scotty.  
"Yeah Lil'? It's Will. We need to find out where Deirdre Jones lives, or works." He told her.  
"We're on it." Lilly replied.

**Part 5**

"What is so important that you had to come to my work and lead me away in front of all my Customers?" Deirdre asked when she arrived at the station along with Will and Nick. Then she saw Salina. "What are you doing here?" She asked her.  
"Nothing Dee." Salina replied.  
"Don't you "nothing Dee" me!" Deirdre snapped. "What did you tell them!" Will and Nick had to hold her back, to keep Deirdre from lunging at Salina.  
"Come on, let's go." They led her to the interrogation room, where Lilly and Scotty were waiting for her.  
"Why did you lash out at Salina like that?" Lilly asked as she shut the door.  
"Nothing. I just thought that friends don't rat on each other, that's all." Deirdre replied angerly. "At least, I thought she was my friend."  
"You two have a falling out or something?" Scotty asked.  
"Sort of. She had her interests, and I had mine. We kind of drifted apart. Especially after that night at the rink."  
"Yeah, and speaking of that night, we talked to Salina about that, and also Andrea. They said that you were at the roller-rink the night Rob was murdered." Lilly said.  
"Well yeah, 'cos I was also with Salina and Jassie too."  
"But then you didn't go home after the session, didn't you?"  
"Well, maybe..."  
"So did you kill Rob?"  
"No. Why would I do that?" Deirdre asked.  
"Well he was being a jerk to Salina, sexually harassing Jaslean, and not only that, we heard he insulted you with a derogatory racial slur. Those seem like reasons enough to want him dead." Lilly replied.  
"Plus, you said something to Salina about that night being 'her lucky night'." Scotty added.  
"So? By that, I meant I was gonna get him fired, not get him killed."  
"And not just that, Andrea also said that when she talked with you after her fight with Rob, she mentioned something along the lines of, 'if I can't have him, nobody will'. So you figured, maybe you'd do her a favour." Lilly said.  
"I didn't kill him!" Deirdre snapped. "Besides, if Andrea was the one who said those words, then she must've been the one to act on them!"  
"How could she?" Scotty asked. "Her parents' gun was already missing, and we checked the prints on the gun. They're not Andrea's. She couldn't have killed him."  
"So I'm gonna bet that when we take your prints and compare them to the prints on the gun, they'll match yours. Because who else could've killed Rob? Who would have the motive and the means? Both Salina and Jaslean have alibis. They both went home after the session ended that night." Lilly said.  
"Which leaves us with one person left." Scotty added. "You." Just then, tears began to fall from Deirdre's eyes. Her tough stance began to soften. Lilly sat down and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Why did you kill him?" She asked.  
"He was such a jerk to Salina, and nobody would do anything about it. He would constantly make sexual remarks at Jaslean. And it pissed me off when he called me a nigger, and I was the only one who got in crap for punching him. No one called him out for saying that to me. I'd write letters, talk to the supervisors, but nobody listened. So one night while I was at Andrea's house, I took her parents gun, and waited for the right opportunity." Deirdre said, thinking back... "Andrea, what happened?" Deirdre asked as she walked by.  
"Rob and I had a fight. Nothing major."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Deirdre, it's okay." Andrea said.  
"Andy, why would you want to continue going out with someone like him anyway? He's rude to my friends, he makes these piggish comments especially to this one friend of mine, and not only that, he called me an effin' nigger."  
"I realize that Dee. But deep down, when there is a girl that he loves, he really is a nice guy."  
"You're looking at him through blinders girl" Deirdre said. Andrea sighed dejectedly.  
"I'm telling you Dee, if I can't have him, then nobody will." She walked off, and headed out the main doors.  
"Maybe I can arrange that." Deirdre said to herself.

Later that night, Deirdre was waiting in her car as everyone headed home at the end of the session. Finally, the last person to leave was Stacey. Deirdre took the gun of her car's glove compartment and got out of the car. She took a place behind the bushes, and crouched down, waiting for Rob to come out. She didn't have to wait for very long. As the door opened and Rob came out, Deirdre got up and without hesitant, fired the gun three times, killing Rob instantly.

Finally, it's over. As Deirdre got up from the chair, Scotty placed the handcuffs on her, and Lilly took her to the holding cells at the back. As Deirdre was being led towards the back, she looked at Salina in disbelief and shame, feeling like she had betrayed her. Later on, Salina and Jaslean were at the cemetery. With all feelings of hate for Rob gone, they each laid a flower down at his headstone. As they were leaving, they passed by Andrea, who was also coming to visit his grave site. At the evidence warehouse, Lilly placed the box with Rob's case file back on the shelf, but with the word "closed" written across the lid. As Lilly drove home that same day, she went by the roller-rink, and for a moment, saw and image of Rob, waving and smiling, as if to say, "Thank you".


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever it Takes

R. L. Smith

October 28, 2005

"Whatever It Takes"

Not long ago, Camden, NJ was a war zone. I was born there and in my old neighborhood, a brotha's only option was survival. Everyday, life was a nightmare. I've lost my brothers to gang violence. They were killed in a drive-by. I miss them. Since they died, my momma hasn't been the same. She use to cry at night and feared that what happened to them wouldn't happen to me. My father…well, he's always been nonexistent; left us before I was born. I never got the chance to know him, but I'm actually glad I didn't. The welt on my mother's back was all I needed to know. It was hard; we got by. We weren't exactly the Jeffersons. I grew up in the public school system…not by choice. Hell wasn't a fictional place; it was my life. My momma scrimped and saved to pay the bills. Sometimes she had two…three jobs. I don't remember how many exactly, but I know she made sure we had food on the table. I tried to do my part too. I got a job when I was 14 at the corner store up the street from our apartment. It wasn't much. Minimum wage back then was $3.15 an hour. I tried my best to help momma out whenever I could, but sometimes it wasn't enough. You see, where I'm from you've only got three choices: work a shit job, hustle, or pimp. Seeing my boys make 500…600 dollars a night hustling dope, I decided to choose the middle road. I made sure momma never knew. By the time I was 16 I was all about business. Making money the hard way suddenly became the easy way. I've never killed a man and I've never wanted to. Two years went by and I never got caught selling drugs. Mothafucka', I thought I was hot shit. No one could touch me. I brought home enough money every week to make sure the bills were paid. Momma asked many times where the money came from. I never told her, but I suspected she knew. We used the money anyway, because regardless of where I got it, we needed to eat and stay warm. The way she looked at me had changed…and it was hard to bear. I'd rather have died by the gun than continue to disappoint her.

One day on a routine run, I was sent to pick up an order or smack for my supplier. I'd done this many times over, but that one time…one time, all hell broke loose. Someone snitched us out to the cops. I was pissed, but more so…I didn't want to go to jail. Five squad cars pulled up in front of the warehouse were I was about to make the pick-up. When they flashed those red and blue lights outside, I knew we weren't popular. The crew inside the warehouse was ready for anything; those cats were ready to die. I didn't have a gun on me; I hated them. For as long as I'd been selling dope, I refused to wear a piece…I always remembered my brothers. But that time, I didn't have a choice. One of the buyers handed me a gun. I said no, I didn't want it. He insisted. Then again, having a .45 magnum pointed to your head is a good convincing tool. Outside the building, a Sergeant or some pig yelled for us to come out quietly. That wasn't gonna' happen. Next thing I head was another voice; they sent in a negotiator to persuade us out. That ain't never happened before; that was bullshit. Aside from the situation, I had a bad feeling something was going on. All the while the negotiator was saying what she needed to say to mellow us up, the SWAT team stormed through the backdoor. It was an ambush. The others started firing and capping any cop that came close. I took cover behind a crate. I'd never been more scared in my life. I've seen death, but I didn't want to die. Everywhere, bodies were dropping hard. Blood soaked the concrete floor. This wasn't supposed to happen. All I thought about was my Momma. I didn't mean for this to happen. I lost my brothers and she was about to lose me. I gripped the gun in my hand and tried to process what the hell was going on. I thought about it long enough, stared at the gun shaft and rose slowly. The SWAT team didn't see me. I was small for my age, which gave me the advantage. As soon as I pulled back the clip, the cops heard. They jerked around, prepared to fire at will…but they didn't. I held the gun in my hand, aimed for whatever and whoever. I was holding back tears, trying to man-up. I wasn't gonna' let a pig see me cry. My face was stained with sweat and blood. The room was silent, with the exception of the sound of my breathing. I looked around, seeing all these rifles pointed at me. I had a feeling things were going to end one way or another.

I was about to close my eyes, but then saw one cop step forward. His gun was clamped tight in his hand and then spoke to me.

"Son, it doesn't have to be this way. Come on."

I spent my entire life not trusting cops. I lost faith in them a long time ago. Where were they when I needed them? Where were they when my brothers needed them?

"Don't call me 'son'! Fuck you, nigga'. You don't even know my name. Who are you to tell me what to do?" I replied.

"You're right, I don't know you. But, I'll introduce myself. I'm Officer Creed…John Creed. Nice to meet you; and you are?"

I didn't know what to make of it. Shit, there we were about to shoot each other and then we made pleasantries?

"Robert…"

"Alright, Robert, look around. There's nobody left. We don't want to hurt you. You've got a way out, come with us and no body else has to die today."

I slowly pulled back the trigger. I was scared. It was real, but felt like a dream…the kind where you know you're there, but you don't feel like you're there. I had nothing left in me. I was tired.

"Robert, you can kill me and these guys behind me might kill you. Maybe you think we don't matter, maybe you think the same about yourself. But, what about the ones you love in your life. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for nothing?

I thought about my Momma…

"…What are you prepared to do?" Creed asked.

Tears streamed down my face. I looked around at the bodies on the floor and said, "…Whatever it takes."

After that incident I did my time in jail and took all my chances. Life is something isn't it? Well, I guess you live and you learn.

…

A police vehicle pulled up in front of a decrepit building in the slums of East Camden. A muscular, light-skin black man exited the car, wearing a modified navy blue body suit.

"…Oh, God, its you. Thanks for answering our call on such short notice."

"Not a problem. We weren't far. What's your status? The black man asked the young officer in front of his squad car, as a team of patrolmen is about to raid a crack house in downtown Camden.

"Sir, there appears to be eight men within the proximity and two female hostages. We sent a few of our men near the entrance of the building to survey the perimeter. Noxious fumes emanated from the windows and some kind of force blocked us from getting inside. We wouldn't have called you if this were an average drug raid.

Behind the stoic gentleman, four of his colleagues had stepped out of the car, an all-terrain vehicle equipped with various sorts of anti-human combat apparatus.

"What are you prepared to do?" The officer asked.

Mr. Robert Statler replied, "Whatever it takes."


	5. Chapter 5: Unholy Beginnings

Ghostbusters Doom Patrol

"**Unholy Beginnings"**

Story and Plot by Andrew Williams

with assistance by Robert Smith and Cedric Bacon

Chapter 1

"THWMPHH!" a thrusting, percussive blow was heard within the den of Doom Patrol headquarters. Straining, exhaustive grunts were followed by more of this explosive activity.†

"Sweet Jesus!" Brian jumped up as he sat watching T.V. "What the hell was that?"†

"I'll give you one guess," said CJ sitting next to him on the couch.†

After hearing another violent thrashing, which seemed to resonate from the next floor above them, both men paused.

"Andrew." Replied Brian, "Doesn't he have a life outside of work?" †

"I really don't know; he does seem to be here a lot. I guess he prefers to keep to himself."†

"Be that as it may," Brian said, "he needs to loosen up a little, man."†

"Well, that's him. But what can you do?" finished CJ†

Andrew trudged down the stairs. While catching his breath after engaging in an intense workout, he spoke, "We need a new punching bag."

"Another? Didn't we just buy one last week," CJ said.†

"Yeah, and now we need a new one." he replied.†

"Ever think of taking it easy for once?" Brian asked.†

"Nah, not really" he said blandly.†

Exhausted, Andrew walked toward a refrigerator near the glass window of CJ's office. He took out a bottle of water that he earlier left there for himself and then wearily walked back up the staircase and imbibed the water quenching his thirst. After cooling off and towel drying the sweat glistening on his chest, the comments he overheard from CJ and Brian lingered heavily on his mind. †

"Maybe they're right; I never take it easy…not anymore. As I head back to my room, I hear both of them start talking again; didn't care what about this time. The rest of my colleagues have lives of their own outside of work. Granted, CJ is here often due to his basic running of the team, and Brian and Rob are in and out a lot while they are engaged in regular maintenance of the ECU. But for me…what is there to do? I'm not as sociable as everyone else. Being part of a team is still strange territory to me. It used to be that my only friends were my fists. Hell, my chosen company for the last several years has been the undead crowd. I've always been a loner at heart and have a hard time keeping close friends…but not by choice. My life wasn't always this way."†

Andrew stood within the doorway of his room, leaning back against the entrance post between the hallway and his quarters. The light of the morning sun pierced through the window shutters, casting a rippled silhouette over his lithe, chiseled torso. He lowered his head, placing his hand around his neck to massage away the stiffness he'd tried to eschew away during his morning routine and wiped away the last bit of sweat dripping from his brow. He then sighed contently after drinking down the last of his water, closing his eyes, and began pondering his life intimately.†

…

"Andrew, come on sweetie, class is about to start."†

High School; this is where my life truly began. †

"Hold on Ashley I'm coming" I replied.†

Ashley Mullins and I spent much of High School dating. We went to Homecoming together, the Prom, etc. We spent most of our time doing things together. However, little did I know that would be the last of the happier memories we would ever have. Short of a few weeks that remained of my senior year, my blissful and serene existence as it was, would come to an unfortunate halt…the effects of which would haunt me for years to come. †

It was a day like any other high school day, and I was going to start a class that I had opted for in junior year, but never received, studies of the Paranormal and Occult. This was a brand new program offered as one of a series of college preparatory courses for those who wanted to major in different fields of parapsychology. Our professor, Dr. Donald Salaway, was an "acclaimed" genius in his field, I had never heard of him before, but that class had fascinated me and better yet, Ashley signed up when she discovered that I had enrolled. †

We had then begun working on theories of witchcraft and Wiccan sorcery. He had given us page after page of incomprehensible notes that I could barely grasp. During one of his class sessions, he made a startling announcement, that any of us who were interested were welcome to join him as he gave an unsolicited after-hours demonstration in the confines of our school gymnasium. Class was dismissed and Ashley and I had departed out the door. I was bubbling with anticipation after hearing our professor's news.†

"Did you hear what Salaway said? This is so awesome, Ashley! The mystery of it all." †

"Yeah, but I don't know something doesn't seem right about it, what if something goes wrong." Ashley replied with much concern.†

"The guy knows what he's doing and the school trusts him. Would they let him do this if they weren't sure he was experienced?"†

"I suppose…" Ashley convinced somewhat, gave me the benefit of the doubt. "Well, I guess we can go. But, this all seems like a bit much. I mean its one thing to study mysticism, but actively engaging in it doesn't really steer me the right way. Andrew, if it gets too crazy, promise me we'll leave."

And so I did.

That night came and I picked Ashley up from her house and drove us to the school. I wasn't comfortable with the notion of walking into a situation without knowing what would happen, but I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't excited too. That being said, she didn't see the slight look of hesitation on my face. I didn't want her to think I had my doubts after the big deal I made about this all hours before.

We walked inside the school and there were almost no lights on, but I knew where the gym was and we found our way there with relative ease.

When I opened the doors, there were a few other students already inside; a lot of them were people I was close with, including my best friend Kyle. Salaway ushered us in quickly and informed us that we would be starting soon. I walked over and greeted some of my friends. I could tell Ashley didn't like this at all, but I still wanted to see it.

A few minutes passed and the teacher closed the doors. He walked over to our group, those of us who were sitting around, and told us to form a circle. We had no idea what to expect, but we did what he asked. We formed a circle and he walked to the center of it and pulled out a book. He then requested if a volunteer would be kind enough to submit a metal trinket into the middle of the circle before the ceremony commenced; it was vital to make what he had planned to do work. Ashley got up and submitted her necklace in his hand. He thanked her, and moments later, started chanting some foreign incantations in Latin. For the first few minutes, nothing happened. After a while, I had felt a chill come over the room. Before long, a mysterious the wind began to form. It started to pick up and then grew full-scale, despite the fact that we were indoors. The spotlights attached to the ceiling flashed eerily. The events that occurred next caught us all off guard.

…

I returned down stairs from my room, and went into the den where my colleagues were still sitting. I walked over to them, took them a minute 'till they realized I was standing there.

"Something up Andy" CJ said.

"Don't call me that" I replied.

"Fine, Something up Andrew" CJ answered

"Yea, you don't look so hot," Brian said.

"I'm fine, just want you guys to know" I said, "I don't like it when people talk behind my back."

"Sorry man, you're just damn weird sometimes" Brian said.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with Bri. You've got this David Boreanz brooding thing going on most of the time," CJ added.

I looked at them both, as they seemed to have this look in their eyes as if I was going to explode in their faces.

"Listen, I can understand where you're coming from. We haven't been on great terms since I've joined up with this business; it's obvious. But, I admit, that's partially my fault. I don't like opening myself up to anyone. I'm accustomed to working alone. In my old line of work, there's an important lesson you have to learn; don't trust anyone. I value that above all. I am twenty-eight years old and that mentality has kept me alive for the last eleven years. I've been on my own for so long and aren't used to working with a team. However, you guys have accepted me as en equal and I really appreciate that. But before you judge me as an outsider, you have to understand where _I'm_ coming from."

…

Everyone stood in awe as the teacher continued with his incantation; we gasped when we witnessed a portal from another world form in the middle of the gym. The winds howled violently, while lightning flashed around us. Nothing prepared us for what happened next; a gigantic creature crawled its way out of the opening. It resembled a demon, merged with the body of a sloth, and displayed leather-like wings. Without warning, the creature ascended upward. We jumped to our feet, terrified. The monstrous beast hovered just under the rafters, until it jolted toward us in a huff. Kyle trembled in fear and ran for his life. I yelled for him in earnestness to move out the way. He would have made it to the exit, but he wasn't so fortunate; the doors were sealed shut. He pulled as hard as he could against the handles, sweating, straining, but his efforts were in vain. There was nowhere for him to escape. The demon grabbed him in its mandible, piercing his flesh, and swallowed him whole. His blood dripped forth to the ground. My friend never had a chance. Everyone else continued to run in chaos; we remained trapped. Ashley was right; coming here wasn't a good idea. She grabbed on to me and didn't let go; I didn't know what to do. I left her by the door and ran back to Salaway and scolded him…

"CLOSE THAT THING NOW!"

"I can't; I don't understand. The incantation must have been spoken wrong. This shouldn't have happened and I don't know where that thing came from." He replied.

"WELL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I screamed.

"I don't know how to stop this" he said almost whimpering.

The creature again swooped toward the innocents, catching, slaughtering, and devouring anyone in its path. I grabbed Salaway by his shirt.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS NOW, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I demanded, my own fears getting the best of me.

"I…I can't! It's beyond my control!" He said back.

I was outraged at him…and at myself. We never should have come. I should have listened to Ashley when I had the chance. Damn it! I looked over by where I left her before; thank God she was still alive. Just then, out of nowhere, a powerful vacuum had manifested from within the still open portal, pulling everything and everyone through into hyperspace. Reacting quickly, I grabbed a hold of the bleachers I was positioned next to and held on for dear life. Near the entrance of the gymnasium, the bodies of my slain friends and those who were left alive were consumed inside the suction of the vortex. I lost my grip and found myself hurdling toward the point of oblivion. But as fate would have it, my ankle became entangled around an extension chord attached to the large circling fan against the wall. The force was too strong. Debris flew around the room; I could barely see anything in front of me, as my face was just yards away from the eye of the vacuum. I made an attempt to grab Ashley's hand and I did get a hold of her, but I couldn't hang on, she was slipping away from me with every passing second.

She screamed, "ANDREW, PLEASE DON'T LET GO OF ME. PLEASE!"

My eyes widened in horror…

…She was gone.

Taken from me into the depths of the portal.

The vacuum calmed down and then ceased. The gateway had finally closed. When the wind stopped, my body fell limp against the floor. I unwrapped the chord from around my ankle and crawled over toward the exit; it was twisted and I was in pain. But when I got there it was too late; there was nothing left. I looked around; the gym was destroyed. All my friends, my girlfriend, everyone I knew were gone or dead. I saw the teacher standing there in shock of what had just happened. I was cold and angry. I ran after him and wanted nothing more…but to hurt him. I was furious and incensed with rage, the likes of which I've never felt before. He winced back in cowardice when he saw me coming, but in a last ditch effort, spoke yet another incantation. The creature, which had remained in the air for the duration of the vacuum effect, descended toward him. Upon landing, instead of exacting the same fate that befell the others, it lowered itself at the professor's feet and bowed before him. He climbed on it's back. LIES. ALL LIES! He knew what he was doing! He easily had the creature under his control. I was alone at the mercy of this bastard and his monster. I wanted to cry and I wish I were with Ashley. Ashley…oh, Jesus, God no! I staggered helplessly onto my knees. With the creature at his command, he steered the beast toward me. I thought I was going to die. I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. He stared at me from above, as if gazing into my soul. But, I looked back, grinding my teeth and contorting my face into that of cold, grim malice. The bastard had the nerve to smile at me. He then opened his palm and threw down a silver chain on the floor. It was Ashley's necklace.

The demon-sloth one again rose toward the rafters. It let out an earth-shattering scream that blew clear away the roof of the gymnasium and crumbled debris below. I shielded my face with my arms, so not to let the concrete hit me from above. The smoke and dust that emanated from the ground saturated my clothing. From there, he and the creature escaped into the night. I _was not_ going to let him get away. I ran outside and saw them flying high above the parking lot. I didn't know what I was going to do. There I stood with a twisted ankle, blood trickling from my forehead, and dust all over me. And honestly, I didn't stop to think of the levity of this situation…how I ended up pursuing a flying monster. Yet, I knew it was all too real. I was hot and sweating. I looked around and then saw a car parked at the end of the lot. Salaway was already far ahead. It didn't take me long to think it over. Unlucky for who's ever it was, I decided to 'borrow' it. I smashed the drivers' side window with a rock that had lay on the ground, and stepped in the drivers seat. At that point, I thought about how much of a debt of thanks I owe my cousin Jim for showing me how to hotwire a car. Whoever said larceny doesn't pay never knew what the hell they were talking about.

I drove after them through town at breakneck speed for what seemed like forever; the speedometer was nearing the 100 MPH mark. At this point, I was breaking several laws…and not wearing a seatbelt was the least of my worries. I kept my eyes on the road, while feeling around with my right hand looking for something…anything to use that would slow them down. As I felt around, I reached in and opened the glove compartment. A driver's registration and I.D. fell out. Picking up the paper, I briefly skimmed through the writing on it.

"This vehicle is hereby registered under the name of Donald R. Salaway. No other person(s) may claim ownership unless given permission by…"

"Oh, how nice. I'm in the son of a bitch's car," I said…unimpressed.

Still thumbing around, my arm reached far into the back seat. I found something cold and pulled it into sight; it was a shotgun. It didn't occur to me till later that it was a tad odd that a high school teacher would carry a shotgun in his car. Whatever. I used the butt of the gun and cleared away the rest of the shattered glass out of the window frame and pointed it out the opening to take aim.

I had been gaining on them for the better part of 20 miles. The creature was fast. I fired once and brushed its snout. I knew it was hurt, but it didn't stop and kept going; shit! I was entering rocky terrain; I had never been in this area of town before, so I had to have been following them for quite awhile. I aimed for a second shot, but when I looked I saw I was quickly approaching the edge of a ravine. I slammed forcefully on the brakes; the car skidded hard and finally stopped just a few feet from the edge. I jumped out of the driver's seat and continued firing, but by then they were gone…I had lost them. I looked at myself, grimy, bitter, and very much in pain. The shotgun still in my grip, I dropped my arm to my side. Tears had started to stream down my face…I closed my eyes.

Kyle…

Ashley…

Flashback

_She screamed, "ANDREW, PLEASE DON'T LET GO OF ME...PLEASE!"_

I was out of breath. My fists clenched tightly, digging my fingernails into my palms. All it took was 5 minutes…5 minutes back in that gymnasium where my life had changed, a life that would forever be etched in blood and would never be the same.

"Salaway, you will pay for your sins. No matter what it takes, I will find you, and I will not fail again."

Chapter 2

I returned to tread back into the wreckage of the school; it looked like a riot had ran through. Bleachers were strewn about; there were cracks and scorch marks on the walls and floor. I looked around and reality had sunk in. The damage was extensive and in moments, the local authorities would soon arrive. I departed when I figured there was nothing else I could do and didn't want to deal with the police. So, I left Salaway's car where I found it, which lay next to mine, and stepped into my own. Before leaving the lot, I carelessly scraped against and broke off his front bumper; then drove home. Pulling up into my driveway, I saw the clock on the radio sitting on the porch; it was 3:30 AM. Not one foot out of the car, I hadn't even got near the backyard gate when my parents ran out of the house. Having returned this late, they were confused and worried sick. My father's first notion was to scold me and then question where I'd been. My mother, on the other hand, was just glad that I was home safely. They ran up to me and we embraced each other. They were all I had left now. They looked at me queerly, aghast at the condition I was in and led me into the guesthouse. Soon later, I proceeded to tell them what happened in full detail. During my explanation, my mother cast a look at me in such a way that I've never seen cross her face. She was sickened and in awe of the sordid events that transpired. Neither of my parents wanted to believe that any of this was true; who could blame them. I've never been the pillar of honesty and even less of a model son. I've had my moments before of being untrustworthy. It was bad enough already that they saw me in the state I was in; no parent should witness their child in that manner. My head throbbed and I was feeling dizzy. I reached to my forehead where I was previously injured early in the night. By now, the blood had clotted. When I first noticed it, my assumption was that it wasn't my own. Any one of those bodies that was sucked in that vortex could have brushed against me. My eyes darted upward as my head titled back on the chair. I need to rest. Though, not long after I had begun to doze off, something bright flickered from the opposite end of the room. Squinting my eyes, my attention diverted toward the arch entrance of the guesthouse, which stood adjacent to the driveway. I left the chair and walked to the door; my parents followed behind. The light that flickered seemed to have been coming from my car. I knew I didn't leave the headlights on. When I looked closer, I could see clearly that a sharp, almost metallic object was sticking out of the left side fender. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. A large tooth was stuck in the metal work…and it wasn't human. Then I realized, when I clipped that monster's snout before, the bullet must have dislodged its incisor from its mouth. The tooth no doubt drifted through the wind and landed on Salaway's car just before I touched the edge of the ravine. Proof enough of what happened earlier tonight. Now they firmly believed me. But, the cops would be a different story; they'd either lock me away and send me to the mental ward or hold me for murder since I was the only one left to take the blame.

The next day was difficult. I had returned to school. The gym was in the same condition as I had left it the previous night. And just as I thought, the school was in disarray. Every law enforcement official spanning the three surrounding counties of my hometown had showed up on campus conducting an investigation. The principal was in noticeable shock. Yellow tape restricted people from going near the destroyed west wing of the building. Despite this, school continued on, but it would not be business as usual. Going to class that day was a grim experience for everyone. During my first morning period, the school secretary Mrs. Detwiller, made an announcement over the loud speaker explaining the situation involving the police mulling about in the halls and outside. She was an older woman; God bless her heart. I felt for her, I really did. She was Kyle's grandmother. You could hear it in her voice how distraught she was, literally holding back tears. She didn't know what happened; no one did. The bloodstains on the walls of the gym were the only evidence of foul play that the police had gathered. But, I knew the truth. Among the grieving classmates and faculty, this weighed heavily on my heart. I knew I shouldn't have, but I felt guilty as hell because I was the only victim left alive. Following her announcement, the Vice Principal made a final statement. Anyone who felt that they didn't want to be there that day would not be forced to remain at school. It was announced that the school would be closed for a week so the police could handle their investigation.

Good. That was fine by me.

The hours had passed; it was now the following night. After taking a much-needed hot shower, I laid in my bedroom alone with my thoughts. I was tired, wanted to rest, but I couldn't muster the incentive to sleep. My mom had bandaged my injured ankle; it still hurt like a mother. The room was silent, with the exception of hearing myself breathe. I felt a chill come from the open window. The wind crept through, breezing against the drapes. I walked over to shut it, but instead, just ended up staring aimlessly out into the horizon over town. The moon shone brightly against the hills and valleys. I knew he was out there somewhere with that godforsaken monster. No one else, save for me knows what happened. He must be stopped. But, what was I to do? I was only 17. Salaway had amassed power far beyond anything that my imagination could fathom. But if I remained here and did nothing, it would only be a matter of time before he'd hurt someone else. I thought nothing more of this matter.

My decision was made.

It is not really too difficult to remember sitting down with my parents, and tell them my plans, my intentions. I knew it was something that I had to do.

"Mom", I said calmly enough to her. "I can't stay here. I have to go find him. I cannot let him get away with this" The look in her eyes were deep and thought filled, as if she was wrestling with her two consciences: the motherly instinct to say "no", and the morals involved in what I had to do.

Finally, after a few beats of silence, she spoke.

"Andrew, we are not going to let you go out there and risk your life trying to find this man. You have no idea where he is or where he is headed." My dad agreed with her without much thought himself. Turning to look into face, I knew where he really stood on the issue: he wanted me to go.

I sighed. "Then what should I do?" I asked.

My dad thought upon this with all of his infinite wisdom. "I don't know", he said stroking his chin, a habit I seem to have inherited from him. "We'll think about it tomorrow. This day has been way too long for you." My mom agreed as she nodded her head.

"You need some rest" she said. She got out of the chair she had been sitting in and put her hands around my shoulders. The warm touch of her hands made me feel comfortable. But I was not looking for comfort or the easy route.

Shaking her hands off of my shoulders, I shouted, "I aint gonna let him get away, not after what he did!" I realize now, at that exact moment, what I had said shocked both my parents. My dad opened and closed his mouth several times, ready to say something, but no words came out.

"Andrew, we love you and we wont let you go off and get killed." My mom's emotional plea was heard, but I knew, then and there, what I had to do.

With all that said, I knew I was gonna be going it alone. I took a shower and cleaned myself up. I got some things together. Then I sat at my desk and wrote the note they would find in the morning:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I told you all the events of last night, and to be frank I have got nothing left here. The woman I love is gone. My friends are all gone; I have no reason to stay here except for you guys. I can't tell the police. But I am not going to let him get away with what he did. I am sorry I have to leave but it is what I have to do. I will come back one day, I promise you I will. I love you guys, you have been the best parents a kid could ask for, but this is something I have to do._

_Love, Your Son_

_Andrew_

I finished the note and tore it off the notepad I wrote it on; I grabbed my bag and left the note on the Dining room table. I opened my wallet and examined my funds. I had very little money. Even after emptying my savings account I had only a few hundred dollars. I looked inside my wallet; To my surprise, I had a picture of me with my parents and one of me and Ashley. I kept them both in there; they may have been the only things that kept me going all those years.

I went out to my car. I threw my things in the back. I got in the drivers seat and I started it up. I sat there for a minute and thought to myself: I am a seventeen year old senior, with almost no money and no way to fight that thing and I am going off looking for it. I must have been either crazy or stupid. Maybe both. but only one thing was driving me:

Vengeance.

Vengeance was the only thing driving me at that moment, that and the small hope I could one day bring Ashley back from where ever she was.

……………………………………..

Salina's voice interrupted Andrew's thoughts as she called him from upstairs. She was asking if he'd seen her new staff, a type of weapon used in most Japanese kung-fu movies.

"No", Andrew said and left it at that.

Time passed. About a year I suppose. I hadn't spoken to anyone I knew back at home since I left. I didn't feel the need to; I was still on my quest to find the teacher that caused this. And I wasn't ready to hear the words of reason at all.

I had found my way to Europe. In fact, in my travels I had been to many places around the world: I had lived as a nomad, looking for Mark Beard, and getting by on the bare minimum. Maybe I hoped I would find something here. I searched the U.S. and didn't find much of anything. I had been to most parts of Asia, China, Japan, India, and Russia. I tried my luck in Egypt, as well as a few African nations.

So, after all that, Europe was next on my trip. My journey was quickly becoming a game of looking for a needle in a haystack, or I should say 7 haystacks put together, but still I pressed on. I had little money; I would do an odd job here and and help out there for a few bucks, but I was still very poor. I had pretty much used the last of my normal money getting to Europe.

And here I was now, in London, hoping for some clue as to where they might be.

4 Months Later.

"What am I doing here" I thought out loud as I sat upon a cliff overlooking the city of London. "I have no idea what country they are even in." Four months of traveling around Europe had brought me here, to this cliff, thinking what I was doing may not have been the sanest thing in the world. But, then again, they say insanity is a sure sign of genius. I just wished I felt that way.

"Lovely night isn't it? You can actually see all of London if you try hard enough."

The voice startled me. I spun around to see a figure with a pale complexion starting at me from several feet away. It was dark. I could not make out his face, but I noticed his hands were behind his back.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, getting prepared for anything he might try to pull. But he smiled and continued to stare out at the London cityscape.

"Oh nothingness", he said simply in a naÔve tone. "And that's where I will be returning in, oh, one hour."

"Look I don't know where you came from", I said to him getting off the ground. I was also getting annoyed by him being there. "But if you don't mind I'll be going" I turned from him and started to walk away. But suddenly I felt his hand wrap itself around my shoulder, nearly crushing the bone. He spun me around so that the two of us were now face to face. His eyes were now turning blood red.

"Oh no that's where I have to disagree with you," he said, as two very long incisors began protruding from his mouth. "You wont be going, not now or ever again for that matter"

He lunged at me and took me to the ground. I couldn't move; his grip was incredibly strong. Pinning me to the ground, he opened his mouth. Thinking fast, I freed one of my hands and punched him square in the face.

Thinking back on that, I think it hurt me more than it did him. I knew I was trapped. The one thought running through my mind was 'this thing was going to kill me and all my work would have been for nothing'.

He closed in on my neck; I struggled all I could but my efforts got me nowhere. It appeared to be all over for me when suddenly the thing stopped. It looked at me for a moment before it fell over dead, a large silver stake quivering out of its back.

"What are you doing up here?" a voice asked me in a gruff tone/

I turned around and found myself face to face with a guy who could have been a member of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. He was wearing a brown leather trench coat and a hat like the one Indiana Jones wore.

We stared at each other for a few moments: me, not knowing what to say to this Harrison Ford clone; him, looking at me in a way that reminded me of my dad.

"I repeat", he said taking another silver stake out of his holster. "What are you doing here?" Recovering my senses, I said:

"I was just overlooking the town." Something in his eyes told me he wanted more than that. But I did not have to reveal it all just yet. "What was that thing?" I asked.

"That", he said, "was a vampire. You're lucky I showed up when I did or you would've been dead meat kid." He walked over towards the dead creature and turned it over with his foot. With the second stake, he drove it into its heart. The vampire's screams echoed through the night as it burst into a ball of flame, finally disappearing in so much cinder and ash. I marveled at this scene for a moment before the real question popped into my head.

"Why did you save me?" I asked

Turning back towards me, the man answered, "Seemed like the thing to do. I don't think you would have wanted to be that scum's ghoul for the remainder of your afterlife."

"Ghoul?"

"A vampire's lackey. Same as a zombie, 'cept a helluva lot stronger."

"So not all people who are bitten turn into vampires."

"Nah, that's just stuff Stoker and Hollywood made up to scare horny teenagers at drive-ins." I laughed, but it was not the right time to be laughing, as this man gave me a steely look.

"Look kid", he said. "I don't know what you think you are doing here, but my advice to you is to go back to where ever you came from and stay there. At least there you have a chance of living to see 20 years old. Maybe 21 and then you can get drunk."

"Look mister……." I said, ready to protest.

"McTaggert", he said. "Cyrus McTaggert"

"Look Mr. McTaggert: I have no place to go. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

McTaggert looked at me sternly. "Look kid..."

"Andrew", I said, regaining some of my coolness. "Andrew Williams."

"Look Williams, London is a bad place for a kid like you to be hanging around. There are things in this place that will suck all the paint off your house and give your family a permanent orange afro. If you stay here chances are you aint gonna live another year. Hell, you might not even live to see Wednesday."

"Look you just saved my live; I owe my life to you. I think I can help you out." But McTaggert shook his head.

"No way kid, I don't need anyone slowing me down; and, no offense, but that's all you would do. I'm not looking for some kid to be a Robin to my Batman. Now if you'll excuse me: I have work to do until sunrise."

I don't know what possessed in the next moment to do what I did. I don't even know what went through my mind when I did it. All I remember was stepping in front of McTaggert as he tried to walk away. In the very next second, I was on the ground. My nose was hurting. Putting a finger to it, I realized it was bleeding. McTaggert was standing in front of me cracking his knuckles.

"I didn't break it kid so don't worry", he said walking over me. But I didn't want to hear it. I got to my feet quickly and grabbed his arm. He stopped, but did not turn around to face me.

"Listen carefully kid", McTaggert said in eerie voice. "The first one was free; but the next one is going to cost you. Dearly."

"How did you learn to fight those things?" I asked. I had to know. Instead of hitting me, he turned around to face me.

"Practice" he replied. "Are you done bothering me?"

"No", I said. "How about this: If you teach me how to fight like that, I can accompany you in your battles and watch your back. How does that sound? You cant loose either way."

McTaggert sighed. "Listen to me Williams", he said. "The things I do, the things I can do, did not come easily. I have given up every dream of happiness I have ever had in order to get where I am now. I am not happy with some of the things I have done. The cost has been too great at times. You must know that there are no comprimises, no 'reset' option, and no conscience when it comes to this. There is no such thing as a happy ending with me." He looked at me and could see that his speech was falling on deaf ears.

"Alright", McTaggert said. "Let me ask you this: you're seventeen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ever played Medal of Honor or any of those Vietnam games?"

"Yeah."

"Kill a lot of Nazis didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can you imagine taking the life of someone you know, whom you've grown up with, may be your best friend or the girl you've loved since 3rd Grade, when they have crossed over?"

"You mean...when they become vampires?"

McTaggert grinned at me now. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Can you--or should I say do you--have the strength to drive one of these", he held up one of the stakes in the moonlight. It glistened with intense fury. "Into the heart of a loved one?" he asked, handing me the stake. It felt eerily warm in my hands. I turned over what he had said in my mind several times. Could I have killed Spencer, or John, or even Sashie back home if they turned into creatures of the night, I ask myself. Or even, Ashley? My parents?

The thought is automatically pushed out as I hear another voice tell me: "Do you want them to have immortal suffering for centuries drinking the blood of the innocent?" I tell myself 'no'. And then I knew my answer.

"I could", I say to McTaggert flipping the stake over in my hand, admiring its handiwork. "Because I know that my family and friends would want me to set them free, and it would be something I would want for them. I cannot let them suffer."

McTaggert folded his arms and nodded his head. "Sounds like you thought over pretty quick", he said. "Alright kid I will give you a shot, but you prove to be a burden and I kick your ass to the curb. Got it?" He did not wait for my answer as he walked away.

"I got it" I said as I walked behind him. My path was now set.

There was no turning back now

…………………………………

6 Years Later

…………………………………

"WILLIAMS!" McTaggert shouted. "DUCK!" I automatically--no, instinctively--listen to my mentor's voice as a Succubus flew towards me, narrowly missing my head as I made quick work of a vampire priest. The demonic bitch did a 180 and was now heading back towards me. I looked over at McTaggert; he was busy wrestling with an incubus. I wasted no time in pulling out the crossbow that we had bought in Cheddar two years earlier.

"Why do you resist me?" the demon asked, as I prepared the arrow in the stock and took aim. "My kiss will be that of eternity?"

"Because", I said, "nothing lasts forever." I saw the arrow quiver in the air as it struck the Sccubus square in the heart. It stopped mid-flight and, before dropping to the ground, disappeared in a ball of fire.

"Now can ya help me out kid!" McTaggert shouted, elbowing the incubus in the jaw, dislocating it. He then drove a stake through its mouth, then another into its heart and through its back. I saw there was another behind him.

"I hate this Season of the Dead", I said as I shot an arrow at it, as it whizzed past McTaggert and hit the Incubus in the face. McTaggert ripped a stake out of his old, leather holster and rammed it into the chest of the Incubus, pinning it to the wall. We both stopped to sit down on some nearby stones. Although the scene didn't show it, we had just sent 32 minions of hell back their master. I suppose that the damned get hot in the middle of summer.

McTaggert took several deep breaths as he pulled out a cigarette pack. Lucky Strikes, as always. He pulled out the last cigarette in the box, then threw box into one of the open graves where the Incubi and Succubi had risen from. He then lit it and inhaled deeply.

"Think we got em all kid?" he said looking around. I surveyed the area. There was no sign of undead evil.

"Yep, they're all ex-demons."

"Good. I hate doing seconds." He looked at his watch.

"Well, it's about time we get back into Dunkirk. Think we can get some ale before moving onto Wales in the morning?"

"I don't know", I say picking up my stuff. "I think you had too much before we came here. I mean, you nearly let that Incubi get ya, you know. Old man."

McTaggert laughed. "You think you're the big dog now, pup? Who reminded you to duck? Otherwise I wouldn't have enjoyed putting a stake through you."

"You're too kind."

Six years had passed, and in that time I had gotten older, gotten wiser and became very skilled in fighting; but most importantly, I was fast becoming an expert at Demon and Vampire Hunting. McTaggert had taught me well. Despite the fact that he was aging he didn't slow down one bit.

We had been through many things over the years; we worked as a team once I had gotten to the point where I could actually aid him in his fighting. Our exploits had become famous over much of Europe. We had taken on Werewolves, Vampires, and even the occasional Hell spawn, a being that left me with an unusual burn scar.

But in those six years, I still hadn't forgotten about the fateful day at the high school, nor had I forgot my real purpose in being here; but I knew following and learning from Cyrus was going to give me the edge I would need when I did find Mark Beard. And also following him somehow helped me control the anger I had built up over the years, something I never imagined I would be getting over.

It was early July. Cyrus and I had found our way to Rome to handle a problem bugging the Vatican. It was relatively simple: a demon had been summoned and they wanted us to rid them of their problem. Working as a team, Cyrus and I took care of it with little trouble. Very little. Afterwards, we were walking down the stairs of the Vatican when Cyrus asked me a question.

"Andrew, why did you want to join up with me so bad?" He asked. The suddeness of it had caught me totally off guard. I don't know what shocked me more: the question itself or him calling me "Andrew" for the first time in six years.

"Because I wanted learn how to fight and defend myself like you do", I said. Cyrus nodded.

"Okay, now tell me, what's the real reason? Anyone can learn to fight, but to go to great lengths to fight like I do, there has to be something else."

He saw right through it, he knew there was a bigger reason. He'd probably already known all this time, but I proceeded to tell him the story of that night in High School: every detail from me going to the school with Ashley, to me writing that note to my parents, to my misadventures and finding my way to Europe. I tell him how I have been hell bent on making that teacher pay, and hopefully one day finding Ashley where ever she is. When I finished, he looked at me for a minute.

"That's what I thought, something drastic like that." He said.

"While we are on the subject, why did you train me? I mean besides having someone to watch your back, you seemed to be able to watch your back fine before me."

"Well Andrew, I'll be honest with you. When I saw you struggling against that vampire, I knew you had and incredible amount anger inside you. I also knew that if something wasn't done about it, it was going to be the death of you. So I opted to teach you how to control your anger and thirst for vengeance through the skills I learned as a demon hunter, seemed like the only thing I do."

My mind thought back to that night five years ago when McTaggert said his reason for saving me was "Seemed like the right thing to do." I understood that now. I looked at him and thought about what he had said. He was right; I had learned to control my anger and my want for vengeance. I now had the ability to control my anger. It was still there, but I was in control of it now, not the other way around like it was 6 years ago. I realized I owed everything I was now to the lessons Cyrus had taught me.

"Here you go sir", the little old waitress at the coffee shop in London said as she served me some Swiss Miss. It was now early fall, yet I could feel the temperature dropping all around me. I stood there looking a little out of place since I was wearing a brown leather trench coat like Cyrus'.

Sitting in a booth next to me was a balding man, he was middle aged, about 40 I would have said, seemed real fidgety, like he was waiting for something to happen. I looked at his face: it seemed oddly familiar, yet I could not place my finger on it. He looked at me and seemed like he had seen a ghost as he dropped his coffee cup to the ground, coaster and all. I bent down to help him pick it up.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked handing him the peices.

"F….f….f…f...fine, Th…Th…Th…thank you" he stuttered.

"I mean you seem a little on edge" I replied.

"Yea one of those out of body experiences I suppose. Excuse me." With that, he put his money on the table, grabbed his hat and coat, and made for the door..

Then it dawned on my I looked at his face, then I reached into my wallet and pulled out the School ID, it was him, he had found his way to London.

"HEY STOP" I screamed after him.

He took on off and I took off after him, we ran out into the crowded street. I looked both ways caught sight of him heading down the street. I hit the gas and pursued him down the street. He turned a corner, I turned the same corner, he went in a store so did I, I wasn't gonna loose this guy, and he was mine. He turned into an alley I had him now. I turned the corner and came face to face with him. Unbeknownst to me, as I turned the corner the creature from the school was there too. I stood there looking at them both.

"You, I don't know how you found me" he said "but you are not going to be a problem anymore"

"I will not rest until you have paid for what you did" I said.

"That is where I disagree with you" He answered.

I stood there, the creature opened it mouth and engulfed the entire alley with flames. When it was done, there wasn't a thing left in the alley.

"That takes care of that" The teacher said.

The Teacher jumped on the creatures back and flew off; the entire alley was covered in scorch marks. People had started to enter and look around, what was left of my hat was on the ground next to a dumpster.

"Man I hope no one was bloody back here" A bystander said.

"I thought London was a safe place" someone else said.

"Better call the police, I saw at least two people go back here"

"Well people just don't vanish do they?"

"They can if they were scorched to ashes"

I punched the lid of the dumpster and hopped out, the people stared at me. I looked at them and decided it would be better to let them make there own decision on what happened back here. I walked over to the remains of my hat, when I jumped into the dumpster as the creature was shooting fire at me I lost it. I picked it up…

"I like this hat too" I said

I left it on the ground and brushed the soot off me. I knew he was somewhere in London and I wasn't going to let him get away from me this time.

I walked back to where Cyrus and I were basing ourselves out of. I walked in the door and Cyrus looked at me and said...

"Okay what happened to you?"

"I found him, he's here in London somewhere, all I have to do is find him and I can finally…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Andrew slow down you found who?"

"Mark Beard" I said throwing the School ID on the table.

"That's him, the guy who's responsible for that mess at your High School" He said.

"Yes and he is here somewhere, and now I am gonna find him and make him pay"

"Andrew, remember don't let your anger get the best of you. Are you sure it was him?"

"Yea he had the creature with him and all, and now that I think of it the minute he looked at me he got really skittish, damn it why didn't I see it sooner I could have had him"

"Calm down, if he is in London, we will find him. I promise you we will find him" Cyrus answered.

We decided that when night fell we would start our search. I don't really know why Cyrus went along with this; I guess he knew how much this meant to me. We decided with the creature and the teacher still together it was best to stick together. I knew he was here somewhere, and I intended to find him not tomorrow, tonight.

We started on the east end of London and worked our way in, tried Hotels, Bus stations, the train station, even the airports. No one recognized the man in the ID, or for that matter no one had reserved a ticket on a bus, train, or airplane under that name. This didn't mean he didn't have an alias, but something told me he hadn't left London, I couldn't tell you what but something told me he hadn't left yet.

We kept searching it was now getting close to 2:00 in the morning. We had searched most of the east half of London, which still meant there was the other half, but luck was on my side tonight.

We were walking down a street looking for anything, hotel, bus stop, bar anything, when I heard a commotion in an alley, different from the one earlier in the day. I motioned to Cyrus to stop; I slowly came up to the corner and peered around. Low and behold standing there was the teacher and he was talking to the creature, must have been his pet now or something. I turned around and whispered to Cyrus…

"It's them"

"Are you sure?" he whispered back

"Without a doubt"

We were talking quiet but not quiet enough. The teacher ran into the street and saw us. Without missing a hitch he said a spell and fired a beam of light above us causing the side of building to fall off. We jumped to miss but the debris still caught us. The teacher seeing his opportunity said something to the creature and they each went a different way.

I freed myself from the rubble and helped Cyrus up.

"Well the creature went that way and the teacher went the other way" I said.

"Well I guess we better split up we know they aren't together anymore" Cyrus said.

"Cyrus, I am well aware we both might not make it through this, and I…I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I promise I will Honor everything you have taught me" I said slowly

"Andrew, this honor was also mine" Cyrus answered.

He put out his hand and I shook it, but overcome with emotion I grabbed him and hugged him. Cyrus seemed caught off guard by it, but eventually he hugged me back. I think I caught a smile on his face, something I had never seen him do before. I never told him but through all my adventures in the last almost 7 years, Cyrus had been a father figure to me through it all. Cyrus looked at me, I wouldn't find out until a few years later that Cyrus had had a family and lost them all in one fail swoop. I can only imagine if he thought of me as a son figure to him like I thought of him as a father figure for years.

"Well I am gonna go after the creature, you take the teacher" he said.

"Sounds good" I said.

With that said Cyrus ran after the creature. I stood for a moment and looked as he ran off and turned the corner. I turned around and started running after my teacher, I was able to follow his trail pretty well, and he was slipping up. That or he wanted me to find him. I followed him through streets, into alleys, even on to the occasional roof. Where I found myself I found to be very ironic, the giant clock tower in the middle of London.

"This is where it ends" I said to myself.

Cyrus ran after the creature, he had caught up to it using several shortcuts he had found in his numerous travels of London. They had left the area of main London and were now into the country headed. He pulled out his crossbow and fired several shots into its wings, the creature kept on. Cyrus kept going; he pulled out some throwing blades and threw them they all grazed the creature's limbs but still it didn't slow down.

"This is one stubborn bastard" he thought out loud.

He was running to keep up with it, in there running they had found themselves onto the top of a cliff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The creature stopped at the edge. Cyrus reloaded his crossbow.

"I have you now, you son of a bitch" he said.

The creature turned and looked at him, it looked down. Its wings had holes on them chances are it couldn't fly, but after one last look at Cyrus then jumped off the cliff.

"What the hell" Cyrus said as he slowly edged towards the cliff.

The creature had willingly jumped off the cliff with damaged wings. Something wasn't right. Cyrus edged closer to the cliff, be more cautious with every step. He slowly approached the edge…he slowly looked over…nothing, not one thing. It had apparently not been able to fly and had fallen into the ocean. Cyrus thought, this was too easy, nothing is ever that simple. Low and behold as he looked over going through the events in his mind, the creature burst out of the ocean and started flying back up towards him. It opened its mouth and breathed a burst of fire at him. McTaggert dodged it, and pulled out his sword.

"I'm gonna end this, no matter what it takes" he said.

The creature was continuing its climb and getting closer to the top. Cyrus clutched his sword and with a running start jumped off the cliff down towards the beast. His sword in hand he was prepared to kill this thing if it cost him his life. He neared the creature he drew back his sword, the creature opened its mouth and in one motion as Cyrus drew close enough the creature swallowed him whole…

……………………………….

I opened the doors of the tower, and slowly closed them behind me. He was in here and there was nowhere to go, not this time. I looked around, it was a lobby like any other, and I looked around the ground floor looking for anything. My answer came in the form of footprints, looked like they were his. And there was only one way to find out. I followed them to a set of stairs…

"How dramatic" I thought

…………………………………

The creature continued its climb even after it swallowed Cyrus whole. It was getting closer to the cliff. A sword cut through its snout and sliced down its stomach. Cyrus punched through the cut and then impaled the sword through the creature; the creature howled a sound that should have waked up every person on the eastern hemisphere. The creature started to fall back down, Cyrus continued to drive his sword into the creature twisted it into the creatures' stomach. Cyrus looked down and saw they were headed to the ground. Cyrus was in pain, he had burns on him. He was weak and this was his last act, he wouldn't survive hitting the ground, he knew it. The creature was dead, it had stopped making sounds. They both collided with the ground with an earth shaking THUD. Cyrus looked up with his last but of energy…

"Good Luck Andrew………"

…………………………………….

I continued up the stairs, I knew he was here. I walked up the stair for what seemed like eternity. I found myself at the top of the stairs, at the door leading to the interior machine part of the clock. I knew he was on the other side; I grabbed the handle of the door, and slowly opened it. I stepped in slowly and looked around, nothing within direct sight, but without warning. WAM

I fell forward onto my stomach, something had hit me in the back, I turned over and saw my teacher starting at me, and he had hit me with the butt of his sword. He raised it and took a full swing at me. I rolled to the side and dodged it and scrambled back to my feet and pulled out my sword almost on instinct. I looked him straight in the eye; just by the way he moved I could tell he knew how to use a sword. We circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move. I couldn't hold back and lunged at him sword in front of me, he moved to the side and my sword stuck into the ground. I looked back at him he was now running towards me, I moved to the side and he missed me by inches, he swung at me again and clipped my shoulder causing me to fall to one knee. He raised the sword up and took a full swing at my head. I quickly clapped my hands over the blade as it came down stopping it mere centimeters from my skull. I used what strength I still had and threw the sword out of his hands. I rolled to the side and got o my feet, I looked at my hands they were both covered in blood, the sword had cut my hands, and they were bleeding profusely, I didn't have time to recover as Mark Beard started saying an incantation, a beam of light similar to the one in the street earlier, came towards me, I again missed it by inches. Instead it blew a hole in the wall behind me. I looked at him in the face, he knew what he was doing, I had grown more skilled over the years, but apparently so had he.

"Might as well give up Mr. Williams chances are you won't survive this" he said.

"We'll just have to see about that one, wont we" I answered.

He fired another beam at me this one hit me in the shoulder and nearly caused me to fall off a catwalk above the machinery. I got back to my feet slowly, my hands were still dripping with my blood, I was starting to loose my focus I had lost so much blood. Again I didn't have time to dwell a green bolt of lightning zoomed past me on my left and left a huge scorch makr on the wall behind me. I looked from my sword it was still lodged in the floor. I quickly got on the rail of the catwalk and jumped down to where it was. I tried to pull it out of the ground but it was still lodged in there and I didn't have the time to try and get it out. I jumped and narrowly dodged another bolt of lightning, thinking on instinct I pulled out a throwing blade and threw it at him with almost no aiming. I missed and tried to get my sword again, he fired another bolt, it missed me but this time hit my sword and sent it flying to the opposite wall far from my reach. I looked round for anything else, and then I saw it. His sword on the ground not 20 yards from me it was in my grasp if I could only get to it. I saw and at the same time he must have, I ran towards it at the same time he ran towards it. I was faster but he was catching another spell. I lunged at the ground he fired the spell, I got the sword but the spell, whatever it was I didn't see, hit my legs full on. I slid on the ground and hit the wall, the sword still in my hands.

"Andrew give up the sword, another spell and you are a goner" he told me

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch" I shouted

"Wrong answer" he told me

He readied another spell I couldn't fell my legs that spell before did something to them. I tried to get to my feet, but nothing. His spell hit me square in the chest and I fell to the floor and dropped the sword. I tried to focus but the spell in conjunction with my blood loss made it nearly impossible to focus, but never lost sight of his eyes or what was happening, I just couldn't do anything about it, I felt so weak. I watched him as he walked over and picked up the sword on the ground in front of me.

"Andrew, you should have thrown in the towel when I suggested it, I would have let you live them, but now I am going to have to kill you"

I can't tell you what happened, but somehow I was filled with energy. I reached into my coat and pulled out a dagger, jumped to my feet and impaled him in the stomach and turned him around and slammed him into the wall. He was shocked by what had happened he was sure he had finished me. I grabbed the sword out of his hand and impaled him through the chest but still he breathed on. I pulled out one of my crossbow bolts and stabbed it through his hand pinning it to the wall. His blood ran down the back of my hand.

"Andrew, I should have given you more credit, you are one tough bastard, nice to know something I did at that school helped someone." He somehow coughed out.

I walked over to where one of my throwing blades was. I picked it and walked back over. I sliced it across one of his legs separating it fro his body.

"You did not help me, all you did was give me pain, anger and a thirst for vengeance which I am now getting"

I used the blade and severed his other leg from his body, the pain now had to be excruciating on his upper body. I looked in his face and he was somehow laughing. He was laughing his head off. I didn't get it something wasn't right. He started saying something, it was different then all his last incantations. It sounded like Latin, I looked around then back at him, his only appendage not severed or detained, his hand, started glowing. Then with no caveat a massive bolt of explosive energy hit me square in the chest and sent me flying to the wall across the room. I was felling pain I never felt before, I almost couldn't take it, it was so excruciating. I can't really explain it was so tremendous. I looked back over at my teacher, above him was hovering a mass of stalagmite rocks, thinking as fast as I could in my pain, I pulled out my crossbow. I reached into my pocket, I had one bolt left. I loaded it up; he was still saying the incantation. I quickly scanned the structure, I saw my opening and fired the bolt at a certain point in the structure causing the entire thing to fall back upon him, the collision caused the wall to break through and the whole mess fell off the top of the tower. I walked over to the edge and looked down.

"Burn in hell……….you son of a bitch" I said coldly.

With that I slumped to the ground, I had lost a lot of blood, that spell whatever it was took a lot out of me, even though he never had the chance to finish it. I eventually got out of there before the police showed up and stumbled my way back to McTaggerts place. I fell asleep for what must have been a few days. I progressively came to and McTaggert was not there. I decided maybe I the news knew something I didn't. I turned on the radio caught the last bit of a news clip.

"Police are still baffled by the findings at the bottom of a cliff just outside of London overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The body of a man looking to be in his Early to mid 40's was found next to a much mauled body of a creature authorities have yet to identify. The identity of the man is still unknown but police are running checks as we speak."

I turned it off, McTaggert had done what he said he would do, but he was now gone. I sat down, and I don't know why but tears were the only thing that came to me. I sat there and cried.

The next morning I got my things together and headed for the airport, after all my adventures I believed it was time I went back and fulfilled my promise that I made to my parents almost 7 years ago. I had my run in Europe and since Cyrus was gone it wasn't the place for me anymore. I got my things through customs relatively easy. I remember flying into Houston's airport. The city looked the same, except more orange barrels and more construction. I caught a cab and went back to my old house I had no idea if my parents still lived here or even if they would recognize me. I had gotten a few inches taller, my hair was long and I had dyed it black, and I had a much more hardened look. I walked up the doorway and rang the bell. An elderly man opened the door and said

"Can I help you sir"

"Um, yes I'm looking for a Mr. or Mrs. Williams, do they still live here?" I asked.

"What's it to you? He replied

"I'm just wondering if you got that note from your son all those years ago" I said slowly.

"We did, how do you know about that?"

"Remember how he promised to come back"

"Yes..."

The man I know recognized as my fathers' eyes started to tear up. He was on the verge of crying I knew it.

"Well he finally decided to come back" I said

My father didn't need anything else; he ran out the door and embraced me almost to the point of choking me, I hugged him back I hadn't seen him in 7 years, yet he still appeared to be the dad that I left. We went back inside, and I said

"Hey where's mom?"

"Andrew, I'm…I'm sorry mom died, about 4 years ago. She got breast cancer. She died 9 months after she was diagnosed…I'm sorry Andrew…"

……………………………..

I looked up, I didn't notice but all my Doom Patrol teammates were now in the room, CJ, Brian, Rob and Salina were all sitting there. I hadn't noticed but they all now heard part of the story behind who I was. They were all looking at me now.

"Jesus, that all really happened" Brian said.

"If I am joking Kyle Rayner really was the greatest Green Lantern of all time" I replied

"Now I know he is serious" CJ said.

"But honestly man, losing the woman you loved then going off and having your mentor die then coming back to find out your mother died while you away, that had to be hard man" Rob told me.

"It was, is and probably forever will be" I told him back.

"That story isn't one of the happiest I have ever heard" Salina said "In fact that's down right horrible for any person to have to go through"

"I mean, man, I always thought you were just a crazy guy who kicked ass for fun, but after going through that, I mean jesus man, some people would have gone insane after something like that" Brian interjected with.

"Yeah, maybe you guys can understand me a little better now, now um if you don't mind I um kind of want to have sometime to myself"

"Yea man, sure" CJ said "and if you need anything let me know"

"I'm fine" I said walking back up the stairs.

It was night I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my eyes grew narrow and I opened my mouth, my incisors were now long and sharp.

………………………………….

The rocks had just fallen on Mark Beard he had fallen off the tower, I walked over…

"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch"

I walked to the door slowly I was in a lot of pain. I bit my lip and noticed my lip started bleeding. I felt inside my mouth with my tongue something wasn't right, I was looking around even though it was dark I was seeing things with relative ease. I felt inside my mouth with my fingers, my incisors were now long and sharp.

"Oh no, it can't be" I said

I had become the one thing I was trained to fight best, I had turned into a Vampire.

When I woke one morning a few days later, I looked in the mirror and I looked normal. Then it dawned on me. He never finished the spell whatever he did or was trying to do to me he never finished. So whatever happened to me, it only seemed to happen at night.

……………………………….

I walked back into my room, and turned on my stereo, ironically "November Rain" by Guns and Roses played.

After I had reunited with my father I became a vampire hunter in the U.S. I tried to get my life in order the best I could. I fought the undead and protected the innocent. I guess my works became well known as Dr. Egon Spengler came and sought me and out its history from there.

I reached into my wallet and pulled out the two pictures I put in there all those years ago the one of me with my parents, the only thing I have to remember my mother by, and the other one, the one of Ashley and I at Homecoming our junior year.

"One day Ashley, one day, I am going to find you and bring you back from whatever hell you are in, I promise I will"

I remembered her voice; I remember my mother's voice, and the long I had to hear them both again. I put the pictures back in my wallet. I walked to the window and looked out. In all my years I have never forgotten about Ashley and chances are, I never will, never……

"_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darling' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same _

_'Cause nothing' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain _

_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just trying' to kill the pain _

_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's letting' go today  
Walking away _

_If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowing' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darling' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walking'  
In the cold November rain _

_Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone _

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you _

_Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone _

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothing' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain _

_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one"_

November Rain

Copyright Guns and Roses:

Use Your Allusion 1 © 1991


	6. Raw Nugget 1: Bohemian Rhapsody

**"Boheiman Rhapshody" part ( )**

**Chapter 11: "Madness caught another victim"**

**The Ecto-M has never pulled into a parking space or a garage as fast as it did this day. Entering the garage ajacent to Doom Patrol's HQ at a high velocity**, **Statler nearly broke the break pedal off as he safely guided the car to a sudden halt. **

**"OUT, NOW!" screamed Rob. "Take whatever equipment you can grab and hi-tail it into the lobby!" **

**CJ and Salina exit from the backdoors of Ecto-M and make their way to the rear of the car. "We only have enough time to grab the packs from back, nothing else.", CJ stated. "Then that's all we're gonna need", replied Statler with a serious tone in his voice. Andrew while sitting in the passenger side this entire only now exits the car. "Move it Andy! Brian's on his way here", yelled CJ as he and Salina walk by before following Rob through the side door within the garage. Andrew slowly walks towards the entrance to the garage bay as he removes his sword from his sheath. "What's on it's way here is only filled with the puriest of evil. That sure as hell ain't Brian." Unknown to Andrew, Salina has been watching him from the doorway since she initally walked past a minute ago. With a concerned look on her face she hesitantly turns towards the door and makes her way inside.**

**Rob sticks his head back out through the side door looking for Andrew. "Hey, you coming or are you waiting for the damn Pizza Delivery man?" Andrew slowly turns turns around and grabs his pack from the rack shutting the rear door. He didn't bother to shut the bay door, for what they were about to encouter no measly garage door could prevent from getting in. Andrew runs through the door and up the stairs to find the rest of the crew near the front desk with Erin. **

**"What's going on!", Erin states worringly. "Brian is on his way here, and he isn't leaving until we are all dead", states CJ. "Oh No!...He couldn't fight it any longer could he... He's...He's gone isn't he?", Erin asks distressed. "...I'm afraid so Erin..", replied Statler hesitantly. "We all need to get into defensive positions. I have an idea, but it's the only one and I'm not sure if it will work", said CJ. "Brian may not be an appariton but there is something inside him that is. If we can get a trap under him we may be able to seperate whatever has changed him from his body", added CJ. "What if there isn't anything within him. What if...he really made that choice on his own to turn on us.", stated Andrew with coldness in his voice not rarely heard often. "I refuse to believe that Andrew. I refuse.", said Rob firmly. "Alright, enough of the chit-chat guys. Time for action", said CJ confidentally. "Rob, stay behind the desk and protect Erin.", barked CJ. "Check!", stated Statler. "Salina you take the corridor to the right, I'll take the one to the left. Don't reveal your positions until I give the signal. Taking Brian by surpise may be our only chance", said CJ. "Andrew, go upstairs and get a trap, get on top of the roof and wait for Brian to enter the building. As soon has he does, quietly take the front door and wait for my signal", stated CJ. Salina and CJ start to talk off to their respective corridors but not before Andrew grabs Salina's shoulder. She turns around to face him and for the first time Andrew sees something in her eyes he's never seen before...fear. **

**"What's wrong?", stated Andrew. "What do you mean?", replied Salina. "You you haven't said a word for the past 20 minutes. That's..That's not like you. You're usually calm and collective", said Andrew. Salina pauses for a moment, looking down at the floor as if she was going to reveal a hidden secret. "I'm...I'm scared Andrew. For the first time in my life I'm scared. I've never been scared of anything until now", said Salina sounding somewhat resistant.**

**"It's ok to feel that way. We're all scared. We have to face one of our own", said Andrew calmly. "No. you don't get it", Salina stated harshly. "What are you talki--", Andrew tried to say before he was cut off. "I'm scared...I'm scared for YOU!", Salina stated clearly as she tried to be strong. Andrew stood there in awe looking into her eyes. As much as she was trying to be strong Andrew could see through that. He could see her eyes start to water. She quickly turned away as if to hide something and she continued on to her post with out looking over her shoulder. **

**Chapter 12: "When Darkness Falls"**

** Andrew turns around facing the front door out in the open with his sword out. "What the hell are you doing! Get upstairs Andrew!", shouted Rob from behind the desk. He doesn't respond, not even with a glance. His focus continues to remain on the front door. Through the inter-personel communicator on his shoulder (similar to the ones police officers wear) Rob could hear the voice of CJ coming through about to have to a nervous breakdown. "What the fuck is he doing?" Rob presses the button in on the shoulder communicator. "I think he's lost his god damned mind Ceej", replied Rob in disbelief. Salina comes through on Andrew's communicator if only for a moment. "Don't do this Andrew. Don't!", she cries out. Without taking his eyes off the door Andrew raises his arm and presses the button on the two-way. "I have to. There is no other way around this.", states Andrew in a surpisingly calm voice. He then proceeds to rip the two-way off his shoulder and out from beneath his trenchcoat tossing it aside like garbage. **

**Crouching behind Erin, Statler places his positron glider on the desk with his right hand, still keeping it on the trigger. Deafining silence sweeps throughout the building. Waiting for the reaper is never fun. Suddenly a rapidy growing swell of power is felt from all directions coming closer and closer with every passing second. It is at this point that CJ notices that all the clocks have stopped and began to run counter-clockwise. The feeling of the swell seems to be getting "louder" as time moves...backwards as it seems. It begins to have a cresendo effect building up to a conclusion that would feel no less than an atomic bomb going off. Then everything stops, and silence takes over. Everyone aside from Andrew braces for somekind of impact, fearing the worst. **

**White light fills what was once black cracks in the front doors, reaching almost sun-like blindness. Without a moments notice the doors are ripped from their hinges and sent hurtling past Andrew hitting the walls of the right and left corridors which his fellow teammates are hiding behind. Upon impact the doors melt into the walls becoming a permanent fixure in the Doom Patrol Headquarters. Just like a bad pun, the most vile and demonic force ever felt within the confines of these walls steps into the light, which now occupies a big gap in what used to be the front door. Brian, or what is now left of him stands before the remaining Doom Patrol team. However his appearance is much...much different. Long gone is his specially designed monk inspired flight suit. In it's place is a one piece tunic. The top is like a sleeveless vest with the bottom end covering his feet like a trench coat. In the center of the vest was a strange large symbol. It was an eye in the center of triangle which in turn was in the center of a circle. Within the circle surrounding the triangle were the symbols of every single major secret society to ever use black magic: Builderburgs, Tri-Laterial Commisson, Bohemian Grove, Skull & Bones, Knights Templar, the Illuminati and the Order of Ra. The other most noticable change was that he no longer had a mustache, just a very long beard that grew to a point. **

**"Oh look. Here comes the Undertaker", said Andrew cynically. Brian staring directly at him speeds up his pace to stand face to face with him. "It amazes me how a fool such as yourself can find time to make jokes when you are just a few moments away of finding the answer to the age old question of 'What happens when we die?' ", states Brian in a deep cold voice. "What the hell happened to you Brian", replies Andrew. CJ peering from behind the wall yells out to Andrew. "Get out of there Andrew! You won't stand a chance. You saw what he did in the Temple of Ra. Everyone there is dead! For god sakes he killed Jason Riddle!", screamed CJ. "I don't give a damn who he killed. This bullshit ends here. Now", stated Andrew. Brian starts walking around Andrew in circles. As he does this he slowly reveals a sword that was apparently in a sheath on his back. It closely resembles an old sword used by a templar knight, except much different. On the hilt of sword just before the blade starts, the same symbol that is seen on Brian's chest glows yellow. The symbol on the hilt of the sword has something additonal however, arched over the top and bottom of the symbol is lettering which reads " Sum Fine". "Salina this is CJ, come in please!", stated CJ quickly. "Salina here, over.", stated Salina. "I have a vague understanding of those symbols based on what Brian told before...this occured however that text on his sword, any idea what it is?", asks CJ. "Yeah. It's Ancient Greek." , says Salina nervously. "What's wrong?", says CJ concerned. "CJ...It means... '_I am the End_'!.."**

**Chapter 13: "End of the Road"**

**"So, Brian." stated Andrew. "Are you going to walk around me in circles all day or are we finally going to do something." "Brian?... Brian? My dear boy you are mistaken. Brian is no more. You will address me until your death as Lord Thanatos!", he shouted. "Oh dear god!", yelled Salina. "CJ, remember the Greek text I mentioned earlier?." "Yeah, what about it Sal.", stated CJ. "Thanatos is the greek god of Death, this going to be bad. Real bad", said Salina. "What a minute, I thought the greek god of death was Hades", said CJ. "That is true, however death went my many names: Hades, Pluto, Mors, Devouring Mother or Kali, but least known was.. _Thanatos_", said Salina. "We're not dealing with some soul possesing demon here. We're deal with hell itself", says Salina with a hint of fraility in her voice. **

**Thanatos stops pacing around Andrew and points his sword at his throat. "Say goodbye to your friends. That is...if I let you", says Thanatos sinisterly. Andrew backhands the sword away with his left hand all the while trying to bring his right hand up to counter with his own sword. However, Andrew is too slow and as soon as he gets into position to deliver a blow he gets sent flying over the desk that Statler and Erin are behind. Rob peers over the desk and sees a blue glow evaporate from Thanatos' hand. His eyes are pearl white and no-longer blink. "You fail to realize that I've studied every form of black magic there is evoke power from. I know more than the best sorcers who have ever lived. More than Alistar, more than even the mighty Belmont!", yells Thanatos. " And certianly more than that pitiful excuse of a take over from that washed up old man Vego", sneers Thanatos. Andrew sits up and shakes his head. "You ok man?", asks Rob. "Yeah, I'll be fine", said Andrew. He gets up and briskly walks back toward Thanatos. Rob turns his head to follow him but sees Erin curled up under the desk. "Hey, Don't worry hun. If we can't handle this we shouldn't be wearing these packs in the first place" says Statler gently trying to calm her down. "I may be a tough girl and I may have been through some crazy stuff with you guys but sometimes this job scares me. I know I don't show it alot, but it's true", states Erin. " Hey, they are times where I think your fearless enough to kick StayPuft in the balls. Outside of Salina you are probably the most fearless woman I know", says Statler with a smile. Erin cracks a smile herself, knowing she has friends like these that are one of the few things that gets her through tought times. **

**Andrew unleashs blow after blow but it's counter by Thanato's at ever turn. The sparks that fly from the blades of their swords are starting to reflect electricity over a broken power coverter. Thanatos delivers a punishing elbow after he parrys one of Andrew's attacks, however instead of stumbling back or falling Andrew retorts with an uppercut knocking Thanatos back a bit. "So you have a little fight left in you after all", says Thanatos cockily after spitting blood out of his mouth. "CJ what should we do", radios Rob. "For now, let them fight it out. We can't do anything until Andrew is out of the way or at least gives us a chance to throw a trap under Brian..err Thanatos.", says CJ. "Hey man. Don't talk like that. That still is Brian weather you want to admit it or not. He's still there. Don't give up on him. We can't give up on him!", shouts Rob. Thanatos swings his sword at Andrew's only to be met with his. They lock up and push towards each other with every ounce of strength they have. Mystical power stemming from Thanatos surrounds both blades. Sweat and blood both drip from each of their faces. Then, in an odd turn of events Thanatos cocks his back and to sides very quickly and begins to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, I AM IN CONTROL!", shouts Thanatos. "He's...He's fighting with something!", shouts CJ. "Not something...SOMEONE!", yells Salina. Thanatos then quick cocks his head foward appearing "In Control" again. A huge smirk adorns his face has he hits Andrew in the face with the hilt of his sword and sends him flying back and hitting the floor hard. Thanatos now stands staring at his fallen foe waiting for him to move. His head jerks again like before and Thanatos proceeds to fall to his knees. "Andrew...your sword..", whispered by a faint voice. "Wha?...that sounded like...no..can't be", Andrew says to himself. "Use your sword...strike him down in the darkest place. A place where nothing resides in him but in all of us exists hope", whispers the faint voice again. "Brian...you're still alive...somehow...you still are", says Andrew. "No time for questions...do what needs to be done", says the voice. "Where do I strike him? You never tol..", started Andrew before getting cut off by the voice. "You will know when it becomes time to know. For now you must trust me", and just as soon as it came the voice vanishes. **

**Thanatos, snaps back into reality and rises once again with his sword only to find Andrew standing. "You are becoming an annoyance. I will toy with you no longer!", shouts Thanatos. He stands straight and with his sword lining up with the bridge up his nose and extending past his head. He closes his eyes and chants, "Sum Fine" and instantly disappears from Doom Patrol's reality. It suddenly became quiet in D.P. Headquarters. Andrew looks around the room and notices he can begin to see his breath. "What the hell just happened?", says Statler quietly. For what seemed like an eternity Thanatos re-enters reality in front of Andrew and drives his sword into Andrew's shoulder. "ANDREW!", Salina screams. He screams in pain as he falls to one knee and drops his sword. "My...my. Not strong anymore are we? However you did have quite the _heart!_", said Thanatos coldly. It was then that time seemed to stop for Andrew. He only focused on the last word he heard, "heart". If it was one thing he was sure of, Thanatos had no heart. It was a bottomless void. A void screaming to be filled in. Andrew grips his sword for one last blow. "Heart?", he says in pain. "That's something you'll never have!", Andrew says screaming has he shoves his sword through Thanatos' chest through what would have been his heart had he had one. "How!...How did this happen?", screams Thanatos. "Let's just say, I had a little help from a friend", states andrew. Thanatos drops his sword to the ground and clutches at what now peirces through his chest. Blood and energy seep through the wounds in his upperbody. Thanatos tries to pull himself off of the sword but is too weakened. "Oh no you don't!", yells Andrew. He begins to use the rest of his strength to lodge the sword as deep in his chest as he can possibly get it. "He's...He's doing it!", shouts CJ. "Now!" he yells. CJ and Salina appear from behind their walls and fire proton streams at Thanatos' body. Rob never moving an inch from his poisiton hits the button his positron glider and bring yet a third proton stream around Thanatos' body. **

**Thanatos' head arches back as he screams in agony. It is now visable to team that they are pulling something away from Brian's body. "How dare you!", the demon Thanatos screams barely in a barely audiable deep voice. "Rob throw the trap!", screams CJ. Ron grabs a sphere trap from his belt and chucks it over the desk rolling past Andrew and finally coming to rest underneath Brian's body. The sphere opens up and bright yellowish/white inverted pyramid of light emerges from it's center. It englufs the demon and drags it down back to it's core and immediately seals it self afterwards, with only a blink light left as reminder of what just happened. The team runs out from their poisitions to behind Andrew. Brian's body appears still on andrew's sword. His eyes open for one last glimpse. "We did it..._together_". His head falls foward and his body limp as it slides down the sword towards the hilt of Andrew's blade. He does nothing but stare at the body. Andrew doesn't even appear to blink. Erin turns around and buries herself into Statlers shoulder. Salina drops her pack, gets on her knees and embraces Andrew, her eyes watery. The rest of the team dropped their packs as well. "Brian was there all along", stated CJ also well aware no one would respond. "The name Thanatos came from Brian. The comic book character Thanos is a alteration of that name. That was one of his favorite characters. He was trying to warn us. He had some sort of control all along." "He did. He reached out to me. The only way to defeat the demon was to...kill him.", said Andrew with a hint of insanity in his voice. "I...I killed him." Silence never hurt so bad as it did this day.**

_** "Here we are, now lay the burden down. We're coming to the end of our road.**_

_**Sorrowful yet glorious somehow. To be humming this one last ode.**_

_**So calm and still...it wasn't all that bad, or was it now?**_

_**Fulfilled...it doesn't only hurt to end it now.**_

_**The Funeral.**_

_**The memories beneath the dust of years.**_

_**They seem like those of someone deceased. **_

_**There's no more to be done, or hoped or feared.**_

_**Just waiting for the final release.**_

_**So calm and thrilled...it wasn't all that bad, or was it now?**_

_**Still...it doesn't only hurt to end it now.**_

_**Is life over, this life's over?**_

_**Or has it only just begun?**_

_**It grows colder, starts to moulder...**_

_**Coming apart yet still not done**_

_**Forever one."**_

_**- "End of the Road" by Sentenced**_


	7. Rarity 1: A Sweet Beginning

A Sweet Beginning or a Bitter End?

A Ghostbusters Doom Patrol Tale

Fernandina Beach, Florida

July 2006

Dr. Gabriel Hideoto Tanaka yawned wearily, stretching his arms into the air as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed the last effects of a sleepless night from his eyes. "Shit", was all he said as he looked around his bedroom (a veritable pigsty by the few women Gabriel had managed to get past his front door). Living as a bachelor in a one room apartment at Buccaneer Villa was nothing like Seinfeld. Had he known that, he supposed he would have gotten married already, much to his mother's delight.

The moment he made his way towards the kitchen, he cursed again. There was little food inside the refrigerator, except for a gallon of two-day old milk, some Udon that Rachel had sent him in acknowledgment of the holiday (_Tanabata_, a romantic festival that Gabriel had tried hard _not _to celebrate, even though he knew that Rachel didn't see him in that kind of way), two pints of Jack Daniel's, and a Slider special from White Castle. Peering inside the White Castle bag, he found nothing but a molding over burger.

He found some fresh eggs (wondering how they would have ever gotten there) on the second shelf.

"Yummy", he said grabbing the Udon and the eggs. He grabbed a bowl from the top shelf and poured the Udon into it, running water over the synthetic meal and stirring it up. He cracked the eggs into his breakfast and stirred the concoction.

As he passed over into the front room, he hit the Playback button upon his answering machine as he flopped onto his La-Z-Boy. There were two messages waiting for him. The first one was at least two days old; the second was brand new, probably from earlier that morning.

Yo Gabey Babey!

_Good God_, Gabriel moaned in his head. _I don't need to hear that voice this early._

It's me, Tia, letting you know I had a wonderful time last week. But you haven't returned any of my calls.

"And I'm not returning this one", he said and pressed 'delete'.

The second message started up.

"_Echi shite kudasai_!"

"What the hell?" Gabriel asked and then suddenly heard a burst of laughter. He recognized that laugh.

"Hey Hide, Joey here. Hope you didn't stay up late last night downloading **La Blue Girl**. Hah ha ha."

Gabriel scoffed.

"Anyway, we got a new case to look into so we're gonna need you to come into the office sometime today. Cheerio and all that British shit. Peace."

Gabriel hung his head down low and sighed as he rose from his chair. The Udon was crap, so his breakfast was already ruined. As he poured it down the drain, he walked into his bedroom. Undressing, he went into the bathroom and into the shower.

The feel of the hot water upon his tired body felt like heaven.

_Even if my life is a veritable hell_.

He was only twenty-four years old and a graduate at the top of his class from Stanford University, and yet he felt completely lost in his life. His parents had come to America with the hopes of opportunities for their children. Gabriel was the first to be born in the "land of opportunity", East Orange, New Jersey to be exact, whereas his older brother Kiyoshi had been born and raised on the family farm in Yamagata.

Hide (as he liked to be called, feeling that Gabriel was much too flowery/nerdy) was more like his father, a hardworking yet stern man who had an inability to be affectionate, than he wanted to admit. As he got out of the shower, he remembered how hard his father pushed he and Kiyo through school.

"Never settle" was Nobouo Tanaka's favorite saying. Some would say that he lived through his two sons because of his own past failures (Hide would never admit to that, even if it were true) but regardless Hide went through all levels of public school, graduating early from high school at the age of 17.

Perhaps the key difference he knew was that after awhile Hide began rejecting most of that which his father had held dear, to find his own identity.

Traditions, history, even God himself were all inconsequential, concepts by which idiots measured their pain. To Hide, all that stuff were fairy tales that he was too old to even be believing in. He enrolled in Stanford early in 1997, double majoring in science/psychology. For that first year and a half, he lived alone, never interacting with the other students. That would change, however, in the fall of the next year when a gangly young Freshman became his roommate. He too was a science major, but what was this? Parapsychology? Occult Sciences? Folklore?

He remembered the cheesy grin on CJ's face as he shrugged. "I love that stuff man", he said as he dove into his bed. CJ London was highly unusual indeed: he was a comic book and sci-fan fan who owned a poster of Kusanagi from _Ghost in the Shell_ but also loved Chaucer and Kerouac, Chandler and Nietzsche, but hated 'high art' and often shirked classes to go to the beach…

Not to check out babes.

But to hunt, of all things, ghosts.

His immediate estimation of his new roommate?

"Freak." Hide was so sure that CJ had a similar view of him, but he never showed it. He'd occasionally chastise Hide into joining him in downtown San Francisco. He'd refuse of course, but that would never be the end of it.

Not quite the type of guy he'd expect to even make it past the first year. Yet, somehow, the guy made all four years to graduation, and even more incredible he'd convinced Hide to join him back in Florida to join an off-shoot paranormal agency.

"What are we supposed to be?" Hide had asked. "Ghost hunters or something?"

Again, CJ grinned cheesetastically.

Hide hated that grin, but the weird thing was he believed what CJ said to finally convince him.

"You believe in finding answers, don't you Hide? Trying to figure out what it is that man's really trying to figure out, whether or not there is some omnipotent Galactus-level mofo out there with his finger on the proverbial pulsating button of doom? Think of the benefits my man! You'd go down like Einstein in history for your accomplishments!"

It sounded good in theory. And yes, maybe Hide had managed to have some fun. After all, he, CJ, Zak Kong, Joey Hightower, and the object of CJ's affections Rachel Gleason had been a pretty good group of scientists and occultists. But in Hide's eyes, he still couldn't wrap his mind around ghosts and demons.

How could he be expected to believe in something he couldn't actually feel with his own hands? The equipment they used was ridiculous and sub-standard at best and there was that weary feeling that maybe, just maybe, the public laughed more at them than not.

But suddenly, and very lately, Hide had been asking himself a question he once thought was just plain whining on the part of the idiot.

Now, he was the idiot.

_What am I doing with my life?_

"Domo-kun Tanaka-san!"

"_Boku no shiri ni kisu siro!_"

"What's that mean?"

"Mean's 'kiss my Asian ass Hightower'!" Hide said drolly as he walked into the small office of the Florida Department of Paranormal and Extranormal Activities. This was the home of the field team of North Florida. Hide found it a joke that their "office" was nothing more than a two story building on historical Main Street sandwiched between the ice cream parlor and the Christmas store. Not the he nor his teammates had ever been to the other branches to see if they had it worse, but he imagined that the North was considered more bumpkin than the South.

_We don't even have a fax machine._

With his legs propped up on his desk that faced Hide's was Joey Hightower, a blonde, spiky-haired young man with a gap in his teeth.

"That wasn't nice", he said grinning as Hide sat down at his desk. "You haven't cussed me out in Japanese in about two weeks."

"I must be slipping in my old age", Hide replied. "Rachel coming in today?"

"Nah, she called out sick, and that new guy we got to replace Zak quit."

"What the hell? Why?"

Standing up, Joey put his hands on his hips and did a bit of a flowery motion. "Oh you know, he couldn't handle the late hours and the stresses…"

"The non-existent pay", Hide added.

"Exactly. So, _poof!_ He's out."

Hide sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Joey, what did you want to do before you came here?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, was there anything that you ever wanted to do besides this?"

Joey thought for a moment as he unpeeled a banana. Taking a bite of it, he said:

"Well, you know back at Stanford my main thing was Occult Lit. I was mostly just going over dusties for dusties. Hell, I would have had to transfer to Miskatonic University just to get a crack at really knowing if that Necronomicon shit is really on the level."

"Well you can either shit in one hand or have a 4,000 inbred amphibians invade your town in the other."

"Ah, touché", Joey said. "Anyway, I like what I'm doing right now anyway. It ain't the most glamorous job in the world and we barely get paid, but if there's one job where I love spending government dollars it's this one!" Joey burst out laughing.

"I knew it was a bad idea trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"Alright already, Mr. Serious. You want the truth?"

"If you please."

"Fine. Doing this, I realize how little I really knew and couldn't have learned if I stayed in the library all the time trying to get Old Lady Bailey to order Lovecraft. I probably would have ended up by this time in a teaching position somewhere, but I wouldn't have been really happy talking to a bunch of crumb munchers about stuff I don't care about."

"But what if that was truly what you were really meant to do Joe?"

"Then I would have gone ahead and done it. But I didn't. I came here because it looked interesting for a year and would have probably helped get me that job at Misk. But I stayed and I've never looked back."

"Wish I could say the same", Hide said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What was that case you said you had for us?"

"Ah." Joey pulled out a vanilla dossier. "Old-school stakeout case. The groundskeeper at the cemetery claims that the soil on a few of the older graves appears defiled, as if someone is deliberately digging up the graves."

"That's not our job. What's he suggesting? Grave robbers?"

"That theory's been brought up, yes."

"Joe, don't you realize that those graves are more than six feet deep, the coffins more than two-thousand pounds, and that it's rained every day for the last month?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"My point is that something like that would require at least two people to do with a Mack truck and a lot of time. The rain would complicate that and there'd at least be tire tracks in the dirt. Did that old fool figure that out?"

"I don't think there's any tire tracks Hide", Joey said. "Albert Blue didn't mention them when me and Rachel went over there yesterday to interview him and survey the area."

"So what's he want us to do if you've already been down there?"

Joey turned to the last page in the dossier and read from there. "_Please comb over entire area. Usually occurs between midnight and five a.m. Will pay two-hundred dollars for trouble. Albert Blue_."

"_Kuso yarou!_"

"I don't know what that means, but it can't be too good…"

"It means if I don't get out of this job soon I'm gonna go crazy..." Hide stood up and walked outside. Inside his jacket lapel was a pack of cigarettes.

A filthy habit that would make his parents cringe. He knew this, but took a macabre delight in shocking them.

Pulling out a single stick and lighting it, he inhaled deeply, the fumes pouring into chest, relaxing him. He exhaled through his nostrils.

_This really is my life now_, he thought.

Playing Scooby-Doo for a few piss dollars.

He'd made up his mind. He couldn't work like this anymore. All efforts for research had been dulled by the department and there was no real hope that he was ever going to advance unless he quit.

_That's it_.

He walked back inside. Joey was just finishing up on the phone.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Good-bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Hide asked.

"A chick by the name of Erin Cummins", Joey said writing on a notepad. "A client administrator in Philadelphia."

"I hope we aren't accepting that call collect..."

"Hmm? Oh, she accepted the charges. Anyway, guess what group she represents?"

"The Rolling Stones?"

"No."

"The Kinks?"

"Nope."

"Ringling Bros-Barnum and Bailey?"

"You really are pessimist when it comes to good news aren't you?"

"Just tell me what it is."

"Ghostbusters."

Hide's heart dropped when Joey mentioned the name. "Hey man, you all right? You look a little pale."

"No...I'm fine..." Hide said sitting down. "Ghostbusters eh?"

"Philadelphia branch. The Ghostbusters Doom Patrol."

"What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"Remember dude? That's the team CJ joined a couple years ago."

_Oh yeah_. Hide had remembered the day CJ burst into the office holding up the Western-Union telegram he'd received asking him to come to New York urgently. The boy had kept in touch off and on over time, keeping the crew up to date with his adventures in an almost Sherlockian tone. "What did they want?"

Joey grinned, exposing his gapped teeth.

"What?"

Joey grinned some more.

"What?" Hide asked again, not liking this scene more and more.

"There was a little bit of a shakeup at the offices and the team is calling in some pinch-hitters."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Apparently they're checking out some of the paranormal groups around the U.S. and recruiting."

"We got anyone here they want?"

"Yeah, I said we'll send one of our guys."

"Great." After he said this, Hide thought for a moment. "Wait, Zak quit last year so it's only me and you."

"And everyone knows I know shit about that type of stuff", Joey said.

"So that means..."

Joey slapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Hide. You're a Ghostbuster now."

To be continued in :

**Ghostbusters Doom Patrol: "The Guaranteed Eternal Sanctuary Man"**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Dawn Part 2

"Until you came along", Rob said, nearly spitting.

"You are correct Mr. Statler. I, myself, am schooled in the Occult. I studied for twenty-five years in Europe to learn of the Wu Clan. Additionally, I learned theology, and from there learned of the Spear of Destiny."

"So what's the deal with trying to have all that power to yourself?" Andrew asked.

"It's not a matter of having power; it is a matter of what you can do with it. Hitler, Napoleon, Constantine, Frederick II. All of them had the Spear, yet they didn't know how to unleash its full potential. My prerogative, you ask? I want to change the world."

"Look around you: death, violence, war. Ills we have to resort to brute force to eradicate."

"And by changing people into creatures, you have done something better for them?" CJ asked sarcastically. He received a sharp poke in his stomach from his guard.

"Yet you still miss the point. Dalton was just a starting off point; these creatures that you have been fighting all day are merely an extension of what mankind truly is inside."

Thorsen produced from his pocket a small, dagger shaped object, no bigger than his palm. "That's the thing that's been causing this whole mess?" Andrew asked. "Why, it doesn't even have its shaft!"

But Thorsen just smiled and held the spearhead horizontally in front of them. "Decca sig pious o carpe noctem driad! " Thorsen said, his hair beginning to swirl as a mysterious wind swept through the complex.

"Look!" Brian shouted, pointing to the spearhead. A mysterious orange glow reshaped itself into a horizontal lien and began growing from the spearhead. It lasted a short time, but beheld in front of the Ghostbusters was the complete Spear of Longinus. It was a hasta spear, about as long as Thorsen was tall.

"Impressive, I take it?" Thorsen asked, now holding the spear upright. "I wanted to show you the massive power of the Spear, at least before I killed you." He pointed the spearhead towards the swirling vortex and said a few unintelligible words that the others, save Brian, could not understand.

"What you're seeing here is really an engine", said Thorsen, "a four dimensional object transposed into 3-D space. When I finish the final incantation, this engine will soon engulf the whole world, placing every man, woman, and child under my control. However..." He looked at the Ghostbusters and grinned.

"My army wouldn't be complete without generals to lead, so I have a proposition for you: You can forget that you ever were heroes and become my allies. Sure there's a place for you all within my regime. There always is for those that swear their allegiance to me."

"And if we refuse?" CJ asked. Thorsen simply pointed the Spear at the wolf- guard. A look of horror passed over the guard's face before a blinding light shot from the Spear hit the guard in the middle of his chest, disintegrating him.

"Need any other questions?"

"Yeah, GET BENT POOZER!" CJ said. With quickness and speed that surprised even him, he reached for his neutrona wand and fired directly at the short guard that had been harassing him. In seconds, the other Ghostbusters had their wands pointed at Thorsen. Rob, his pistol running low on juice, held his at Thorsen's head.

"An interesting show", Thorsen said, apparently amused. "I must admit, that is why I left you armed. I knew that you wouldn't become my allies, my generals. And with any empire, there must be the blood of all those that oppose me." He now turned the Spear on the Ghostbusters and fired in the middle of the group. But instead of sending shockwaves that would have knocked the Ghostbusters off their feet, it immediately was absorbed by the ground. For a few moments, nothing happened.

"What's the matter?" Andrew asked mockingly. "Your dingy run out of juice?"

"No", Thorsen said calmly. At that moment, the ground began to shake underneath them. It was Salina who screamed first as a hand grabbed her ankle, bringing her towards the ground and pulling her down. It was Andrew who stopped it with a mighty swipe of his gleaning sword. More and More zombies began to pile from underneath the dirt, many of them wearing Army issue uniforms.

"You see", Thorsen said, "History is wrought with the blood of those that rise against their emperors. Thankfully, with the powers of the Spear and the—Clan with me, I can make my enemies part of my army."

The Ghostbusters went right to work trying to stop these undead soldiers, using their various methods to get the job done. But this time, the zombies proved more difficult than the ones that they had fought the last time around. As soon as one was cut down, be it by Andrew's blade or Brian's sonic boom proton pack, more would spring up.

They were more violent than their predecessors, actually clawing and scratching at the Ghostbusters.

"Are you enjoying your impending doom, heroes?" Thorsen asked bemusedly.

"Fk you!" Andrew shouted at the madman, as he sliced one zombie down the middle. "You have to call on your soldiers to take us down. Why, I bet you couldn't even take us in an even matchup! Heck, you couldn't even take me!"

CJ looked at Andrew as if he were crazy. "Are you mental?" he asked. But Andrew grinned back at him.

"Don't worry, trust me on this, you guys just keep fighting."

"Is that so?" Thorsen said. Pointing the Spear, Andrew could feel himself being pulled forward by its power until he was literally level with the obviously taller Thorsen.

"So, you think that you are of more power than I am?"

"Dude", Andrew said calmly, "I KNOW I have more power than you do in my pinky."

"Let's see about that." With that, Thorsen threw Andrew to the ground. Placing his Spear upon a small boulder, he began to unbutton his coat, revealing a heavily muscled frame that was offset by the stiff uniform.

"You have the option of backing down now and letting me kill you quick and easy", Thorsen offered cracking knuckles. But, as CJ and the others saw, Andrew tossed his sword into one corner of the cave and removed his proton pack and various other tool he used. Taking off his cloak, he stood in a familiar position and said simply to Thorsen, "Bring it on...poozer." Thorsen charged towards Andrew and they both gripped each other. Thorsen had the upper hand, grabbing Andrew's head and placing him in a lock and began pounding the daylights out of him, before standing him up and kicking him in the gut.

Dazed, Andrew stumbled around for a few moments, not expecting Thorsen's attack to be like that. His back turned, Thorsen placed Andrew in a jujitsu bear-hug, crushing Andrew's ribs. The Ghostbusters could see that he was in obvious pain, but tried to hold it in as he winced and scrunched up his face. Thorsen dropped Andrew to the ground and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rob asked, breaking the jaw of one of the zombies before placing it in the Stone Cold Stunner.

His eyes widening, CJ said:

"He's buying us time." He pointed at the zombies and noticed that they were beginning to lose some of their power now that Thorsen was not controlling them with the Spear of Destiny. They were crumbling back into dust, but Thorsen was too busy to notice.

"If those zombies are losing power because Thorsen is too busy to focus on them", CJ wondered, "then the same might just go for this insane engine of his."

"I take it you have a plan?" Salina said kicking one zombie in its gonads.

"Yeah", CJ said looking towards Thorsen's engine. "If we can just pour enough of our protons into the thing, and cross the streams, then maybe we can cause it to overload and destroy itself."

"Cross the streams?" Salina asked surprised and shocked. "Have you lost your ever-lovin' mind? You remember what Professor Spengler said about crossing the streams. That whole 'total protonic reversal' thing ring a bell with you?"

"Yeah", CJ said. "But what other option have we got?"

"Will it work?" Rob asked. CJ shrugged.

"I'm trying to think but nothing's happening."

"Well, I've lived a full life", Brian said firing first into the vortex. He was followed by CJ and Salina. Rob checked to see how much power was left in his proton pistol and then fired at it as well, crossing his streams with Salina's.

Realizing that his friends had caught on to his plan, Andrew smiled at Thorsen. As the older man raised his fist to land another slam at Andrew's face, Andrew grabbed his wrist.

"Game over", he said and drove his fist into Thorsen's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, unaware of the attack coming. Andrew drove his knee into Thorsen's face, causing the madman to fall backwards, a look of shock in his eyes.

"Wh-what is this sudden burst of fury from you?" Thorsen asked scrambling from the ground. "Or where you waiting until your friends caught on to your plan?"

Andrew's face dropped. "You knew?" Tapping his skull, Thorsen grinned.

"I knew it the moment before you challenged me." Picking up the Spear, unknown to the four Ghostbusters, he pointed at the engine and muttered a new incantation. A burst of sudden energy emanated from it, hitting the vortex directly, causing an explosion to burst from it, throwing the Ghostbusters backwards.

"What happened?" Salina asked. Andrew helped her up.

"Thorsen caught on to what we were doing", he said. Then he looked up at the engine. "And came up with a plan of his own."

"Huh?" they all said in unison as they stared at Thorsen's engine. The creature that stepped out of the vortex was taller than the whole complex, standing about 100-feet high in the air. Its skin was tinged a grayish color, its eyes as black as night. Raising its fist high in the air, the Colossus brought it down hard upon the ground that shook the Ghostbusters off their feet.

"Allow me to introduce my associate", Thorsen laughed. "In my initial explorations in the Spear's power, I came across him. He wasn't hard to subdue, but that was for me. Let's see how you young heroes fair."

The Colossus let a roar escape its lungs as it grabbed Brian in its large palm.

"BRIAN!" Salina shouted as she and CJ fired a proton stream at the beast. It had no effect as the hand encircled Brian. But the Colossus had picked Brian off the ground no more than a couple of feet before a blue flame burst in its hand. Screaming in pain, the creature tossed Brian back to earth.

"You all right dude?" Rob asked going over to him.

"Yeah", Brian replied. "I think I'll be, but we can't be out in the open." He pointed as the creature picked a piece of granite from the complex and threw it towards the ground at the Ghostbusters. They scattered in different directions, until meeting behind a boulder. Thorsen laughed at them, as he began reciting the final spell that would cause the vortex to encircle the globe.

"Imagine us going out like this", Salina said. "Killed by a Colossus and a Spear."

"So we're just going to sit here like ducks then?" Andrew asked shaking his head. "I always figured I'd die either in the ring or by the hands of a bloodsucker, but never with my head between my legs. I ain't going out like that."

"Okay", CJ said. "We now know that this creature is impervious to protons but magic hurts it. How does one help the other?"

Rob stroked his beard. "We can still send a proton attack at that engine", he said. "But with that thing blocking it, it's going to be tough."

"Not if we can distract it", Andrew said joining in. "You saw how Thorsen let his guard down."

"Yeah", CJ agreed, "but he was toying with us."

"But, you know when he wasn't able to put his concentration into the Spear's power, and had something else to occupy his mind, everything was weaker."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying one of us distracts the creature and Thorsen, and the rest does what needs to be done." There was a momentary silence as the Colossus threw another rock at the Ghostbusters boulder. They all exchanged glances at one another, until it was Salina who said:

"I like this plan, I'm excited to be apart of it. Let's do this then!"

Brian was the one to step out first. He took off his proton pack and handed it to Rob ("You'll need it" he said). Concentrating, he was able to convert his energy into his hands, as they flared a dark blue. Winding up like a baseball pitcher, he sent one energy beam sailing at the Colossus. It took a step back, then bent down to try and swat at Brian, missing him by inches. Not missing his chance, Brian threw another beam at the creature's face, blinding it for that one second. It backed away from the vortex as it held its face.

"Cheap magic tricks from a sub-par sorcerer", Thorsen said as he pointed the Spear at Brian. But as he was doing so, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to be met by one of Andrew's fists that sent him sprawling towards the ground. The Spear fell out of his hands, landing at Andrew's feet. With one step, Andrew snapped the Spear's shaft in half.

"All right bitch", he said holding both fists in front of him, "let's finish this!"

Thorsen wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth as he got up. "As you wish", he said and dove at Andrew.

"It looks like Andrew's plan is working", CJ said. "He and Brian have their enemies distracted." He looked at Rob and Salina. Charging his pack, he said:

"Let's do this job and go home."

The trio stepped from behind the boulder and walked towards the vortex as it swirled in front of them, illuminating their tired faces. CJ was the one who fired the first stream, followed by Salina and Rob, who crossed theirs with his.

Brian took a quick minute to look over at his friends, to make sure that things were going over all right on their end. Making a giant blue fist, he swung it at the Colossus's face, knocking it down.

At that moment, as villains fell, CJ, Salina, and Rob squinted their eyes as the vortex grew brighter.

"TAKE COVER!" CJ shouted as the trio shut down their packs and ran behind the boulder. Thorsen's engine exploded with tremendous fury and force that shook the whole complex, causing several pieces of granite to fall from the ceiling.

"NO! THE ENGINE!" Thorsen said looking at the void where his invention had been. The Colossus, a being derived from the energy inside the vortex, disappeared along with it.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you", Andrew said swinging at Thorsen. But that would be the last hit Andrew would land.

"ENOUGH!" Opening his hand, a burst of energy hit Andrew, causing him to fly backwards towards a wall. Suddenly, his entire body became engulfed in a mystical energy field as he picked up the Spear of Destiny and reformed it's shaft.

Brian, trying to summon a spell, was also hit with a magic beam that put him out of action. Thorsen then turned his attention towards the three remaining Ghostbusters. Rob, CJ, and Salina aimed their neutrona wands at the mad Thorsen, whose eyes glistened with the magic of the Spear as he laughed.

"You had your chance to join me", Thorsen said. "You could have been legends in the new world order. But you had to choose the righteous path of being heroes. As I speak, I'm beginning the spell to recreate my device." Taking one step towards the Ghostbusters, they fired their packs full blast at Thorsen. They did not stop him.

"Shit!" Rob said. "That Spear must have some kind of grid around him."

"There is one chance we have to stop this guy", Salina said. "Like CJ's idea of crossing the streams, we might have to set the packs on simultaneous overload."

"Great", CJ said. "Not only will that take him out, but also this whole building and us with it."

"Not necessarily. What if we shut the overload down in time for the extra energy buildup to blow through the wands and at Thorsen?" CJ and Rob looked at each other and said nothing.

"Alright, let's do what needs to be done." Muttering the location of the button for Rob, CJ and Salina pressed theirs. Their neutrona wands shut off for as they cackled and spit small streams.

"Giving up?" Thorsen asked coming closer to the Ghostbusters. The Spear began to accumulate energy

"Okay, we got five seconds until overload", Salina said looking at her watch. She still had her wand pointed at Thorsen.

"Four seconds. Three...two...NOW!"

Instead of the customary yellow and blue proton streams that the packs usually emitted, the color red burst from them, hitting Thorsen directly.

The streams had broken the Spear's grid and now mobilized Thorsen, but Thorsen did not give up; pointing the Spear at the three Ghostbusters, he fired a beam that met with the proton packs.

"FEEL MY HATE!" Thorsen shouted as sweat poured from his face. "FEEL MY FURY!"

CJ, unhooking the ghost trap from his belt, threw it at Thorsen's feet. Without stopping, he slammed on the pedal with his fist. A bright energy field surrounded Thorsen as he felt his power being drained from him. CJ let go of the pedal as Thorsen fell, the Spear clattering at his side, depowered.

Looking at him, Rob asked, "How'd you know that would work?"

Shrugging, CJ said, "I didn't. That was a gambled."

The three Ghostbusters walked over towards Thorsen as he breathed in heavily.

"No", he said. "It—it can't end like this." His hand reached weakly towards the Spear, but Salina kicked it away.

"As a duly designated representative of the city, state, and county of New York, I place you under arrest."

But Thorsen smiled weakly and said:

"He warned me that I would fail. I didn't believe him and now I will pay for it."

"Who warned you?" Rob asked. "You were working for someone else?"

"That's not going to be a worry for you lot...for now." Thorsen muttered a spell underneath his breath. The Ghostbusters watched astonished as Thorsen began to disapparate before their eyes, until he disappeared completely, his high insane laugh filling the air.

They stood there for a few moments, staring at the spot where Thorsen had been. It was CJ who broke the silence as he was picking up the Spear.

"So, do you suppose that this mission can be classified as a success?"

"I hope so", Salina said. "This has been one of those days when everything that can go wrong has gone all to hell." She went over to Andrew to see if he was alright; as she put a finger towards the pulse in his neck, Andrew grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry", he said. "Reflex."

Brian shook his head as he got up from the ground. "Did you guys do it?" he asked.

"I dunno", CJ said. "Let's see how the town looks."

Walking outside of the complex and out of Dalton's forest, the Ghostbusters saw several citizens walking around in the streets, many of whom reverting back to their human forms. Some were actually dancing about in the street, overjoyed that their nightmare had ended.

"I'd call that a big yes", Rob said, stifling back a tear of joy himself.

"So what happened to ol' Asshead", Andrew asked, meaning Thorsen. CJ, Rob, and Salina all exchanged glances at each other, not answering him.

EPILOGUE: On the Road Again

"So I take it that your excursion to Dalton went accordingly?" Egon asked, calling from the Firehouse in New York. He was talking to CJ, who had just boarded the airplane that the town had provided them. Outside, Dalton had extended their thanks to the Ghostbusters with a banner that read THANK YOU GHOSTBUSTERS! in bright red letters.

"Better than we could have expected", CJ said. He was wearing his flightsuit unzipped, exposing a Kid Flash shirt underneath. A bandage was wrapped around his head. "We were all pretty good at it. Our various skills came in handy in stopping these monsters and we had one heckuva adventure doing it!"

"You have to remember Cedric that being a Ghostbuster is more than just having an adventure. It takes responsibility and conviction to do the job."

"Yeah, I know what you mean", CJ said as he soothed his throbbing skull. "But it is cool having everybody know who you are. Heck, there's even some CNN guys over here interviewing the people."

"Has anyone revealed the exact reason for the...problem?"

"Not entirely, mostly everyone's said it had something to do with an insane warlock coming here and turning them into monsters. Even Rob's been avoiding the paparazzi, and he knew more about this than any of us."

"The mechanic?" Egon asked.

"Yeah", CJ replied. "Without him, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did. That's why we invited him back with us. He didn't want to stay in Dalton, and had no connections anymore with the army."

"Fascinating", Egon said.

"Which leads me to my next question: since we're kind of like Ghostbusters now, does that mean we can be a franchise of our own?"

Egon thought for a second. "Well, we'll see when you get back to New York. There are a couple of quid pro quos that we have to discuss before anything is definite."

"Cool sir!" CJ said, unable to hold back his excitement. "Don't worry about funds: Dalton was pretty generous in their appreciation for our services rendered, and we got that bonus coming from the Army."

"Anyway, take care Doctor Spengler. We'll see you when we land in JFK Airport."

"Bye CJ", Egon said and hung up the phone. CJ began to relax in his seat, but took a moment to look at his fellow teammates: Salina was already pouring into her book ("The Necronomicon?" CJ thought to himself); Rob was sitting back sipping on a bottle of Busch that he had bought at the store before boarding the plane; and Andrew sat in one corner of the plane in a meditative trance it seemed.

Brian came up and took a seat next to CJ.

"So what'd our great leader want to say?" he asked opening a can of soda.

"Mostly he wanted to know if we all were all right", CJ replied. "But, how does the idea of being in a Ghostbusters franchise grab you?"

"Appeals to me fine", Brian said. "I can't think of any other team that needs a magician on their squad."

CJ laughed. "Alright then."

"But, if we do become a team, what would our name be?"

It was then that CJ looked over at the Dalton Journal; the paper had just printed a story of the previous day's adventure, and the headline read: "GHOSTBUSTERS GAIN AMAZING VICTORY OVER DALTON'S DOOM!" Looking back at Brian, CJ said:

"How does 'Ghostbusters Doom Patrol' sound?"

Brian shrugged. "It's got possibilities..."

"You failed." Thorsen screamed in pain as a shockwave entered his body. Falling to the ground, he was held up by two hooded shapes. "I warned you of the consequences if you failed me Adrik."

"Master, I did not fail specifically", Thorsen sputtered, blood falling to the darkness that surrounded him. "I had not foreseen the idea that those Ghostbusters would defeat me."

"And so that was you blunder Adrik. Even with the Spear of Destiny at your disposal, you still underestimated your opponents."

Thorsen dropped to his knees and began begging for mercy. "It won't happen again, master. Please, send me back and I will kill them all."

"How do I know that you will not fail me again?"

"It is as you said", Thorsen said getting up. His voice showed that he was regaining some of his confidence. "I underestimated them, especially that vampire hunter Andrew Williams and that magician Brian Roig. I will annihilate them personally and bring their still beating hearts to his lordship."

"Very well. But remember this: I appointed you to lead my army of darkness, not to cause them to stumble. You fail me again, Adrik, and it will be you I kill."

"As you wish, my lord." And with that, Thorsen disappeared. After he was gone, one of the hooded shapes spoke up.

"So you are just going to let him go?"

Lord Koth, the Great Dog of War stepped out from the shadows and looked at his minion. "Thorsen will fail me again; he will let the Spear fall from his hands. But when he does, I will be ready. And when darkness falls, I will annihilate those that pose a threat to me."


End file.
